Why do you care?
by Okay.stiff46
Summary: Tris is 23yr in Chicago. Her family is dead, she lost her best friend Toby (or did she) she is abused by her bf Peter. The gang comes together along with the mysterious Four (Four who is a detective along with all the guys) to help her. Someone comes back with a twist. Lots of fluff. T for language and abuse. Eventual FOURTRIS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice :) **

**I'm going to give you a little background of the story... So it's modern day Divergent story Tris is dating Peter and he is very abusive towards her she's not let out of the house and Peter took away any friends that she had. So she is all alone both her parents died along with Caleb. Four is a detective and still has his troubled past. he finds out about Tris and tries to save her and as time will go on... Fourtris! :)**

**That's all I'm going to say so you have to read it! :) **

**I will also be switching POV's from time to time... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All rights go to the amazing Vironica Roth!**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I wake up after another day of beatings from Peter. I try to move but he has an iron grip around me. It's a good thing I'm so small otherwise I'd be stuck here until he decides to get up. I wiggle out from underneath his arm and walk into the bathroom

I look in the mirror and I'm terrified yet used to what I see. I take off my shirt to look at myself and my injuries. My side my stomach and hip are covered in bruises.. yellow, black, blue, and purple, it looks repulsive.

"Will I ever be able to get out of this hell?" I accidentally said out loud

"Tris?" _Shit_

"I'm in the bathroom Peter" I shouted through the door

He comes barging in "Who were you talking to?"

"No one I was just singing to myself" I attempt to speak calmly but I fail

"Well you shouldn't sing. You have a horrible voice and no one would ever give a big enough crap to listen to you"

My eyes start to water even though I know he is saying these things to hurt me. My mother and father always told me to sing in school plays and I did and I was good. But I stopped singing all together when they died. When they died music died with them.

"I'm getting ready for work, go and make breakfast."

I remain silent and don't move he comes up to me and smacks me on the cheek and I fall to the bathroom floor

"I said go and make breakfast! I would do it now before this gets any so worse!"

In record time I make it to the kitchen. I start making eggs and bacon.

In about 10 minutes he's ready for work. I set the food on the kitchen table for us to eat. When he's done he gets is keys and wallet and walks out the door. Before it closes he turns around and says "Remeber all of your tips go to me!" He slams the door and leaves. I sigh, finally he's gone. I start to clean because if this house isn't like a freaking palace when he comes home I'm dead.

* * *

About 5 hours of cleaning later I start to get ready for work at the restaurant in the Amity part of town were all the restaurants are. Peter only lets me work there because his best friend Eric owns it. So I'm always under his thumb and its killing me!

I get to work and see The Sisters or as I like to call them Shauna and Lynn. They both know what goes on at home. They always try to look out for me but every time they do Eric tells Peter and the beatings from Peter get worse so they gave up about a month ago. They stil help me in the little ways, like they will slip me a 10 or 20 dollar bill and I hide it in the box in the girls bathroom that is under the floor boards in the corner. I hid everything that I think Peter would make me get rid of. Such has pictures of my family, (he always says they are dead so what is the point in continuously looking at pictures of people that aren't here anymore?) My parents wedding jewelry, my brothers fake glasses, he never needed but he just wanted to look nerdy in high school, And other small trinkets, then finally $324 that I try my best to keep adding to without Peter getting suspicious. So that maybe one day I will be able to escape this hell hole.

I over hear Lynn ask Shauna where Eric is

"You didn't hear? He's out sick for the rest of the week. He has a really bad flu but who cares he deserves it!"

"TRIS!" Shauna yells at me "Omg guess what?!" She sounds like a vally girl and I know she is trying to make me feel better

I give her a smile "What?"

"Eric is out sick!" She is squealing

"Oh my gosh that's great!"

she starts to vet serious and whispers "Now we can sneak away a little more money without him finding out"

"Yea but Shauna we still have to watch out for Peter and Eric's lackey... Drew" Lynn butts in

"Crap I forgot all about him. They probably put him on red alert or something" Shauna complains

I just sigh and say "Let's just get back to work"

All goes well until a tall man comes and sits in a booth with a couple other guys. I can't take my eyes off him he looks so mysterious yet so loving like he has a whole other personality hiding behind a mask... I wonder who he is?

Then I realize where Lynn sat them.

_In my section! _

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Yes? Maybe? Meh? I accept all kinds of reviews just don't be total jerks about it, please. If I really like your review I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. **

**I will try my absolute best to update every day! I would really like to go far with this story! So please review! Give me corrections just don't be mean. **

**BTW: The next chapter will be in Fours Pov. It will be of how he tries to get over his past but it still haunts him everyday then it will lead up to where he sees Tris then the 3rd chapter will be Tris's pov again from where this chapter left off. Ok I hope you liked it.**

**Remember REVIEW!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh my goodness golly grapefruit! 134 views! I was not expecting that!**

**So a few things... Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews it means a lot to me!**

sushi8162** ok I now realize how similar the 2 stories are. But that was never intended at all. I had recently read her story and I really liked the idea of it and the whole abuse thing. It really stuck with me personally.. I have some friends that have experienced things like this. Not to that extent but still. And when I was writing this, her story kinda stuck in my head and I wasn't thinking. So yes it has a similar plot/storyline but I'm changing the future events and stuff. Thank you very much tho :) **

**Please read the last A/N note so you know what is happening :) **

**I'm adding a little twist, Tobias has a sister Myra. This will be a pretty long chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**FOUR'S POV**

_I'm sitting in my father's home, dreading the seconds that pass until he comes home. _

_The door opens and slams so loudly it makes me jump. He's in a bad mood, this is not going to be good._

_"TOBIAS EATON GET YOUR USELESS BUTT HERE NOW!"_

_I cautiously open my door and slowly walk down the stairs "FASTER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" He screams at me._

_I make my way over to him and the second I lift my head to look at him, his fist connects with my jaw and I fall to the living room floor. He yanks me up by my collar just to throw me back down to the ground. I can hear him undo his belt; it's a sound I've heard one too many times. He starts yelling hurtful and vulgar things at me... it's my fault that my mother is dead, my fault that he has to work so hard, my fault that HE will never have the life he wanted. Every insult is at least 6 whips to the back. I'm in a ball screaming, tears streaming down my face, then he breaks me at my weakest point, he pulls Myra out of her room by her hair and starts to whip her and make me watch. I try to scream for her but she is already dead. He beat her to death._

I wake up in sweat and screams to someone shaking my shoulder.. Myra. I feel a rush of relief but I am still shaking.

She is trying to snap me back into reality

"Toby... Toby! TOBIAS!"

"Myra!" I try to scream but I'm out of breath. She hugs me and I break down in her arms crying.

"Dreams about Marcus?" All I can do it nod

"It's alright, I get 'em too... Just relax, he can't touch us anymore." I'm still shaking in her arms "Remember the reason you became a cop Toby... So that _you_ could protect people. Save them from anyone that hurts them. Remember when you were 16 and that police man that arrested Marcus told you that 'you were so brave to call them about your father', and when you heard him tell you that you are _brave _you told me you were going to become a cop and protect me, yourself, and anyone else that would get hurt. Your strong Toby, not that little boy anymore. He will never touch us again; all because of you. Remeber that"

I hold her so tight I'm pretty sure I'm breaking her. She has always, always known what to say. She would say differently, but she is my rock, my little sister, the thing that keeps me whole, and I Iove her.

"I will never let anyone a or anything hurt you. Ever. Again"

"I know Toby, I know... I love you"

"I love you too Myra"

About an hour later she is still in my arms and asleep. I realize it's 7:00am and I have to start getting ready and she has to be at college in 2 hours. I gently shake her but she grumbles something, I sigh and whack her in the head with a pillow.

"Come on Myra time to get to school" I say in the most annoying motherly way I can, she gives me a death glare but breaks into a smile as she hits me with the pillow _HARD!_

"OW!" I scream

"Oh come on you big baby it didn't hurt that bad"

I raise my eyebrows and say"You want me to try on you?"

Within a 5 seconds she is out of bed and out of the bedroom. I just sit there and laugh.

I get up and get ready, in 20 mins I smell the breakfast she is making in the house we share, which is pretty big considering I got promoted to head detective, and we got the money my father had which is a good amount being mayor and all. Along with the money my mother left me and Myra, we never new anything about it until Marcus was arrested.

I walk out of my bedroom and see her at the stove cooking with her back to me, so I, being a big brother, walk back into my room get the pillow and very quietly walk behind her and smack her with it, with the same amount of force she used on me, she screams and eggs go everywhere. In her hair, the floor, cabinets, and a little on me. I double-over laughing and almost fall to the floor, the look on her face is priceless. She playfully punches my chest.

"Well... considering breakfast is no longer in the pan, we can pick up something on the way to school and you pay"

"Deal" I say still laughing a little.

We walk out and get in my new black mustang cop car.

We get some breakfast, I pay as promised and I bring her to the local college. We say our goodbyes and she heads for the front doors. She is studying to be a nurse, and she is first in her class, I'm so proud of her. Midterms are coming up soon she is almost done. She also already has a job lined up at the hospital. If only mom could see her. I know she thinks that too.

I get to the station and Zeke literally runs into me causing me to drop my coffee.

"Damn Zeke"

"Sorry buddy," I sigh and start to clean it up. " I'm sawry fwor,can I pwease buy you anofer one?" Mimicking a baby

I pat his head and mess up his hair

"Aw, it's okay little guy, but yes, you can"

"YAY!"

He runs through the hall towards the cafeteria like a 10yr screaming "I GET TO BUY FOUR A COFFEE YAY!"

Actually saying exclamation point, exclamation point. People look at him like he should be in an asylum. I'm seriously contemplating if I should follow him. But I do because hey, free coffee.

The day goes on and nothing really exciting happens. But I'm happy because it's been a long week. So I go ask Zeke if he Will and his brother Uriah want to get some food. They all scream yes, well the 2 brothers do. Sometimes I think me and Will are the only sane ones here. I text Myra and ask her if she and her 2 best friends, that are also studying to be nurses,want to come along since Uri is dating her friend Marlene and Will is dating her other friend Christina. So it works.

We get to the new restaurant in town called The Pit. We go in and get seated in a booth by a short and very rude girl who looks in her 20's her name tag said 'Lynn' we sit down and start talking until my eyes flicker over to the bar and see a short blond girl with grey-blue eyes. My god she is beautiful. She looks back at me and I quickly look down at my hands. Then she starts walking over to our table. Is she our waitress?

She starts to talk, she sounds like an angel, my heart fills with something I've never felt before...

_Why am I feeling this?_

* * *

**A/N: So how was this one? Did you like the nightmare, and the fact that he has a sister? **

**I figured that I would use Myra because in the books we never really new anything about her except that she dates Edward so I figured I would give her a background ;) So did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 in Tris' Pov will be up tomorrow. Picking up from where chapter 1 left off.**

**Ok that's all have to say for now. I would really like for all of you to send me ideas. Like if you want something specific to happen. Like I was kind of wanting to add a truth or dare party in the near future. So if you could send me ideas on how to do that would be greatly appreciated:) **

**Also if you like the T or D party thing send me some Truths and some Dares you want to hear. I would love to incorporate your ideas into this! PM me or just put it the Reviews!**

**Thank you all!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Means a lot! 3**

**Okay(****_okay)_**** if you guys did not read the A/N from the last chapter please do that, because I really want to do a Truth or Dare chapter but I just don't know how I would add that into the story. So if you could give me some ideas and some Truths and some Dares I would reallllly appreciate it :)**

**This chapter is in Tris' pov picking up from her thoughts on chapter 1. **

**Christina, could you help me with the disclaimer...**

**Christina: Well duh, me being the Candor here I tell you the truth, SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me: Thanks Chris,**

**Christina: No prob, now...LETS GO SHOPPING!**

**Me: Ughhhh**

**Lol (I'm sorry I'm really weird) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

TRIS' POV

_(previously)_

_He's in my section!_

* * *

_I am so going to kill Lynn for that later. Wait, why would I kill her I don't even know him, he's just another customer. _I keep telling myself.

He's looking at me, so I look back. Why did he drop his head so fast? Was he embarrassed?

_Stop it Tris! You have a boyfriend! He's just a customer, and he has his arm around a girl, most likely his girlfriend. I mean look at him, of course he is dating someone! Stop thinking like this!_

I keep having an argument with myself inside my head. Ugh! Why do I feel like this?

I walk over to the table and start to talk

"Hi welcome to The Pit. My name is Tris what can I get you guys tonight?"

The tall dark skinned man sitting across from mystery man says

"Im just here for drinks so, I guess I'll have a Bud light. Four what do you want?" He asks mystery man

"What, oh um I'll have the same" so that's his name Four... hmm unusual but it fits him, I wonder if it's a nickname?

The rest of the table orders their food and drinks, and the whole time I can feel 'Four's' eyes burning a whole through my head. Why does he look at me so much?

"Okay everyone I will put in your orders and it will be out in a few. I'll go get your drinks."

A chorus of ' okay' 'cool' and 'thanks' are passed my way and I walk back to the bar to give Shauna the drink orders.

"Here, these are for table 10"

"Cool thanks, so... who was that guy staring at you huh?"

"His name was Four" I say without even thinking.

She raises both eyebrows and says "Four huh?"

"What? No I mean well yea that's his name but it doesn't matter" I stutter

"Sure Tris, sure... so did he give you his number?"

"No Shauna,he didn't"

"Oh so you want it?"

"NO!"

"Sounds like you do"

I roll my eyes and take the drink to their table. She call after me, I turn around; she looks at me winks then holds up the 'call me' sign. I jokingly flip her off and walk to the his-their table.

"Here you go. Food will be out in a minute"

I get more 'thanks' and 'okays'

I walk back to the bar hoping Shauna would have dropped the topic. But was I wrong.

"Omg Tris! Did you see the way he looked at you?!"

"He didn't look at me in anyway! No one ever would, so can you just drop it?"

"No Tris, you deserve to feel good about yourself, to have someone look at you that way. You have to talk to him!"

"No Shauna! I'm not. I'm with Peter, and look at the girl his arm is around, they are so dating."

"Do you want me to find out?"

"No I really don't."

"Well I want to, because that guy that's sitting across from him is pretty hot, and I would like to find out if he is single, for me. And if I just so happen to ask 'who is dating who?' And 'Four' is single it's a win win."

Before I can say anything she skips over to the table and starts talking to the table.

So I don't make it obvious, I just make myself busy behind the bar.

15 minutes or so later she comes back with two slips of paper. She hands one to me.

I look at the phone number.

"What the hell Shauna?"

"Tris I'm doing you a favor, he just told me to give this to you."

"But what about that gi-?" She cuts me of "That girl is his sister"

I look over there and now see the insane similarities. I feel like an ass now.

"What if Peter finds the number?" He won't. Put it in your box or something. If you want to call him you can use my phone. It will all be ok"

"I shouldn't even have this, I'm with Peter!" I whisper shout.

"All of the guys at that table are cops. Four is head detective, and Zeke is right below him."

"Zeke?"

"Yeaaa, he's the guy sitting across from Four... Tris they can help you"

"I don't know, I don't even know him. I mean how can I tell someone that I just met an hour ago that I'm abused by my boyfriend and I don't have a way to get out? How will I know he won't just forget about me and never do anything?"

"Because they aren't like that. He was so sweet, Trust me if he did not have eyes for you, I would take both of them"

"He doesn't have eyes for anyone"

"I highly reject that"

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes I do! He just told me that he thinks you are beautiful and he really wants to know more about you. If you don't trust me, go over there are ask him yourself"

"No I'll take your word for it"

"Good. Now Zeke asked me if I wanted to go get coffee tomorrow, so he can find out more about me. Zeke said he will drag you and Four along"

"WHAT?!" I say so loudly everyone in the restaurant looks at me. I pull Shauna into the girls bathroom,"Shauna I can't do that! Peter keeps tabs on me, do you know how bad the beatings would get if he knew that I went out with you! Not to mention 2 guys who are cops? I'd be dead Shauna! I can't do that, I just can't" I'm now panicking and hyperventilating.

"Tris you need to relax, maybe you don't even need to leave home maybe we can come over or something, we will figure it out, I promise. You won't get hurt. We will protect you" while rubbing soothing circles on my back helping me relax and get my breathing under control.

"Come on let's go back to work" she tells me in a kind quiet voice. I just nod.

I walk out and get the food for their table. I go over their and set the food down and Four gives me a small kind smile. I give him a shy smile back. Then I walk back to the bar and put my head in my hands.

Shauna's words stuck in my head. 'You won't get hurt. We will protect you'... if only that could be true.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Sorry it was kinda short but the next one will be longer. Pleaseee review! Chapter 4 in Four's pov will be up tomorrow! :) I hope you enjoyed it! If I can I might post chapt 4 tonight but I'm not sure. But it definitely be up tomorrow!**

**Okay you guys Remember... review, Review REVIEW!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. I know that they are only a few but you guys telling me to keep going and you love it so much means a lot considering this is my first story, I really thought that is was gonna be crap and no one would read it, so thank you all very much!**

**Chapter 4 in Four's pov (see what I did there?) This is gonna pick up from where Tris leaves with the orders and Shauna starts to talk to the table. I'm adding a little suspension to this so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION!**

**As I promised (sorta) here is chapter 4 :)**

* * *

**Four's pov**

Tris... even her name sounds heavenly. There is something different about her. I realize the way she holds herself and just the way she acts In general; when you are a detective you pick up on the little things, like really little, and just something about the way she acts like she is going to get hurt if she does something wrong. It kinda worries me.

I look back over to the bar and her and the other waitress talking about something, Tris seems a little annoyed.

She comes back over here with our drinks and the other waitress yells her name. She turns around and does something that I can't see, then Tris playfully flips her off and I stifled a laugh.

She passes out our drinks and various forms of 'thanks' are passed around. She weakly smiles and walks away. Back to the waitress and she starts to talk again and Tris face palms, I smirk at her reaction. Christina pipes up and says

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Will. Move" she yells at her boyfriend

He fakes being hurt then moves out of her way. We all laugh a little at his expression

About 5 minutes later, Chris is still in the bathroom, the other waitress comes over to our table and starts to talk.

"Hey! I'm Shauna, is everything ok so far?"

We all say 'yes' in some way and she smiles, for the exception of Zeke who is practically drooling right now.

"Your hot" he blurts out. I face palm

She blushes "Umm, thanks, your not bad yourself" and adds a wink at the end

"I'm Zeke, and I'm very single"

"I can only wonder why" she retorts with a smile on her face and I bust out laughing.

He glares at me and goes back to talking to Shauna, "Uh, w-would you uh like to get some coffee tomorrow or something, ya know so we could find out more about each other?"

"I would love to!" She grins

"Great! And maybe we can drag Four and Tris too, he has been making googly eyes at her all night, which I say with full honesty he has NEVER. Ever done that with ANY girl. Ever! So it must be serious"

I sit there with wide eyes staring at Zeke my mouth is open and I'm sure my cheeks are putting all tomatoes to shame.

"SEE?! He's actually BLUSHING!" Which makes me blush even more if possible.

Shauna laughs a little,"So you got a thing for Tris huh?"

"I-I uhh, umm"

"Stuttering! Never does that either!" Zeke yells

"Damn Four you got it bad" Myra butts in.

I drop my head in shame while everyone is laughing, "Okay,okay I might have a thing for her"

"Might?" Questions Will

"Alright I DO! Happy?"

"Yes!" They all scream. I'm just really glad Chris is still in the bathroom, this would not go over well if she was here,

"So what do you like about her Four?" Shauna asks me

"She just, she's so beautiful and kind, yet she seems like she hides behind a mask and unknown to the world. I would love to know more about her. Just her eyes I could stare into them all day, when she speaks it sounds like an angel singing. Even her name, just I've never been like this. She's different too, all the other girls I meet throw themselves at me and I can take it. She's not like that though, she respects her self. She's not a shallow stuck-up girl like all the other ones I meet."

I look up and everyone is on the verge of tears.

"Ok you two give me your numbers" Shauna demands us, and we do. "I will talk it over with Tris and see if she is free tomorrow. By the way, who is dating who?" I choose to introduce everyone;

"This is my little sister Myra, her best friend Marlene and her boyfriend Uriah, then Christina who is still in the bathroom, and that's her boyfriend Will, and them Zeke and me are the two STRAIGHT guys who are single" Shauna laughs and says says hi to them.

"Myra goes to school with the girls and the guys work with me at the station."

"Station?" Shauna asks

Zeke takes over "Me and Four are detectives and Will and Uri recently became detectives so they are still rookies. Four is head detective and I'm in the position below him" he says with a cocky grin on his face.

"Wow that's awesome. I better get back to Tris before I get in trouble. I'll be sure to give this to her" she says waving the piece of paper with my number on it in the air, while giving me a wink. I blush and put my head down.

She says bye and walks to Tris.

They start talking and a minute or so later she screams. "WHAT?!"So loud everyone in the restaurant looks at her.

She drags Shauna into the bathroom, they are in there for a few minutes until she comes out, she looks like she is hyperventilating,she waits at the counter for the next order to come out, it kinda scares me the way she is acting. Just then Christina come running out of the bathroom over to the table, she is out of breath and panicking.

"Chris! Chris, calm down! What's wrong?" Will asks her.

"Oh my God you guys. I over heard Tris and that other waitress, Shauna?, talking. Tris was freaking out and crying and she was talking about her boyfriend and-and.." now Chris is hyperventilating. Will tries to comfort her, "Shh Chris it's okay, just relax and tell us what happened" she takes a deep breath "Her boyfriend, Peter, she said, he-he abuses her." Then Chris starts to cry, she always has been the most emotional out of our group.

"What? Chris are you sure?!" I ask her slightly panicking now

"Y-yes I'm sure. She said and I quote 'Shauna, I can't do that! Peter keeps tabs on me, do you know how bad the_ beatings_ will get if I go out with you? Not to mention two guys who are cops? I'd be dead, Shauna, he would kill me! I can't do that! I just can't!' Shauna was able to calm her down and hid in there until i heard them leave. What are we going to do? We can't just let her keep getting hurt like that!"

Myra looks like she is about to cry, she is probably having flash backs of Marcus.

I can't believe some one would do that to Tris, my Tris... _my Tris? Did I just think that? No stops Tobias! This is not the time to think about that! Tris is getting abused and you can do something about it._

"How could someone do that?" Marlene questions with tears in her eyes.

All the guys are fuming and their fists are clenched

I put my head in my hands, Zeke tries to comfort me.

"Hey man, we will get her out of this. I promise, she won't get hurt anymore, we will arrest this asshole, and we, or you will protect her"

"But what if something goes wrong? I don't want her to get hurt even worse especially if I'd be the cause of it! I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"Four we will get her out of this" Will pipes in

"What if we can't?"

"Well you weren't promoted to 'head detective' for nothing" Uriah says

"Guys shut up she's coming over here" Myra whisper shouts.

We all quickly compose ourselves and she come over with our food. Just then when she stretches to put the plate on the table, the sleeve of her shirt comes up and I can see the black and blue marks that have the out-line of what looks like a hand print. I look to Myra and Uriah, they give me a look, Myra's of sadness and her horrible memories, Uriah' s of just pure rage. She puts the plate in front of me and I give her a kind smile, she returns it with a small shy one. She walks away and the tension at the table is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I look over to her behind the bar again; she has her head in her hands and sighs deeply, It absolutely breaks my heart. I can only imagine the hell and torture she will go through when she goes home tonight. It makes me cringe and shudder. Everyone at the table has a sad look on their faces, when Chris finally speaks up. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know" I respond.

I really don't know.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think. I cried a little writing this..**

**The next chapter will start when she leaves work and goes home to Peter :/**

**Remember to keep reviewing! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow morning! **

**Also keep sending in those truths and dares!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are the sweetest.**

sushi8162**: Thank you! Your review made me laugh :) (also I'm sorry if I make you cry lol)**

**Ok this is in Tris' pov. It's right when she leaves the restaurant to go home to an unhappy Peter.**

**Just a warning this chapter gets a little graphic.**

**I Hope you like it!**

**I OWN NOTHIN!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I finish up the night at The Pit. All goes well, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen if Four, Zeke and Shauna come over tomorrow. Shauna is the only one that knows, how can two guys come over and I have to tell Four I'm in an abusive relationship? I can't do it!

Shauna walks over to me. "Hey Tris, are you ok?" She says with concern in her voice.

"I don't know Shauna, I just have a weird feeling that something is going to happen when you and the guys come over tomorrow"

"Tris everything will work out. You seem to keep forgetting that they are both cops, who want to protect you."

"What do you mean 'want to protect me?' Did you tell them?!" I scream at her

"No! No, I did not! But it seems like they new. I don't know, but they are going to find out about it eventually anyway" she tries to reason with me.

"Ok Shauna I guess we will play it out in the morning. Remember come by at 10am he leaves for work at 9. Have you talked this over with Zeke and Four?"

"Yes we have it all taken care of. Over at ten, Four and Zeke will park their cop car in the back and walk around front. The plan is perfect. Nothing will happen Tris"

"Ok" only half believing it

* * *

I say goodbye to Lynn and Shauna, (Lynn who has somehow escaped this whole mess) and I head home. Since I don't have a car, I have to call a taxi to take me home.

The taxi driver pulls up to the curb in front of his apartment. I say his because I don't really live there, it's more like I'm trapped, trapped in the castle and Peter is the Dragon that would kill me if I tried to escape. I tip the driver and head in, dreading each step I take. I walk inside to see a very angry Peter sitting at the kitchen table, I let out a shaky breath because I know exactly what is coming next.

"Tris! Get the hell in here!"

I walk into the kitchen he jumps up from the table and violently pushes me into the wall,my head starts to throb as begins to yells at me.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"At work, we had a lot of customers so it ran a little late"

He punches me in the jaw, I would've fallen to the ground if he wasn't holding me against the wall by my throat.

"Don't lie to me you bitch!" He tightens his grip on my throat

"I'm not! Ask the other workers if you don't believe me" I wheeze

He punches me very hard in my stomach and knocks the wind out of me. He lets go of my throat and throws me on the floor. He kicks me in th side multiple times until I can barely breath. I'm now in a pool of blood as he flips me on my back and strattles my mid section. He holds something to my throat, thin, cold, and sharp,

_A knife_

He has never used a knife before. Now I'm really panicking. He could end my life, he wouldn't do that, would he? Even though he is a sadistic, psychopath I don't think he would murder someone. But in Peters case there is a first time for everything I guess. He presses the knife a tiny bit harder to my throat not enough to kill, but just enough to draw blood. My neck is now bleeding and I'm shaking. He leans over me and violently kisses me, _he is crazy!, _ I can taste the beer, it makes me want to vomit. He pulls back and starts to cut off my clothing, cutting my skin along the way. I have slashes all down my arms, my upper thighs and deep ones on my wrist. _Is he making it look like I cut? _

I scream as he cuts my wrists, then he punches my face "You screaming only makes me want to do this more" he says as he starts to take off the rest of my clothes,and I know exactly what is coming next, I have suffered it one to many times. **(a/n: I'm not going to write this cuz I want to keep it T and I also don't know if people are comfortable with this subject)**

_He is going to rape me_

* * *

The next morning I wake up in extreme pain everywhere, my arms, legs, crotch, and my breasts. I don't know what he did last night the last thing I remember was me screaming and him punching me in the temple. I must of blacked out. I'm so happy I'm on birth control, who knows what would of happened.

I look at the clock and see that it's 9:15am, Peter has all ready left. At least that gives me some peace. Then I remember Shauna.. ugh, I walk into the bathroom, I look horrible. My skin is a dark shade of purple my face has two huge bruises on them and my jaw is swollen. I have caked on blood from the cuts he gave me. I sigh and walk in the shower. I take a scorching hot shower, it burns like hell at first, but then it's very relaxing. I scream in pain as I wash off all the blood. After 20 mins I get out and see the time. They will be here in 15 minutes. I get dressed in a baggy long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. I look in the mirror, how the hell am I supposed to cover up the bruises on my face? Peter doesn't let me buy make-up!

"Whatever, they will find out anyway" I say to myself out loud.

I go to the kitchen a start a pot of coffee. At exactly 10:00am they knock at the door.

I slowly limp over and open the door to a very cheery Shauna. She gives me a huge hug which makes me hurt all over. I whisper in her ear 'beating last night" she quickly lets go and gives a small nod.

I turn and let them in.

"Hey Zeke" I say with a smile

"Hey tris, how are you?"

"I'm ok"

"Cool, this is a really nice apartment"

"Thanks"

I look over to Four and see that he has been staring at me. "Hey" I shyly whisper

"Hi" equally or more nervous than me. I just smile. "Ok so make yourselves at home. I just made coffee you guys want to sit down?"

They all say 'sure' as I lead them into the kitchen. I get 4 coffee cups, the cream, and sugar. We all sit down at the kitchen table and Zeke starts talking. "So tell us about yourselves" I look to Shauna and she talks first. She begins to tell them, well Zeke about herself. A few mins later they call my name "Tris, Tris?" "Sorry what?"

"I said it was your turn" Shauna says

"Oh well, uh, my parents and my brother died when I was 17, umm well, I guess I will just come out and say this. My 'boyfriend'" in say putting air quotes around boyfriend. "He-he abuses me." I lift up my shirt to reveal the tank top underneath and show them the scars. "He gave me these last night along with one's on my legs, and also gave me this" I saw pointing to my cheek. I stand up and lift my shirt up below my boobs to show the bruises on my side.

Shauna New what happened but she never saw the scars. Her face is of pure terror.

Both of the boys fists are clenched and Four's face is red. He looks like he's going to blow up.

Four is the first to talk.

"How long has this been happening" his voice is very shaky

"Since I moved in with him when I was 17"

"And how old are you now"Zeke asks me

I sigh "I'm 23"

"SIX YEARS?!" Four screams. Shauna burst into tears and hugs me Zeke puts his head in his hands and Four stands up and starts to pace.

Four starts talking but he ends up stuttering. "I-I just, h-how.. Tris you" he takes a deep breath and kneels in front of me and takes my hand in his. Regardless of this situation I felt a huge spark. _Did he feel it to?_

"Listen to me Tris, we will get you out of this, I promise. He won't ever be able to touch you again. And I will make sure of that. As long as I'm around you will never get hurt again. I promise!" Four says to me

I just smile. Then I hear something... the smallest sound that makes me jump out of my skin. The tiniest thing, that could decide my fate, if I live or die.

_The front door opening_

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dunnnn ;) lol I hoped you liked it. I'm very very sorry if offended anyone with the rape, or the abuse part of this story. I know they are touchy topics, but I think personally it fit well with the story, just like the chasm scene in the book. So, I thought it worked. **

**I will update again later, I hoped you liked this. Next one in Four's pov it starts when he and Zeke leave the restaurant. I hope you enjoyed. Stay posted I will have the next chapter up soon!**

**Be Brave **

**~M **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews**

sheerio4ever: **Omg hahaha! Review #4: yea I know it's a little cheesy for Four but I was making him a little bit more idk, vulnerable, I guess, because he has sister and I guess is really protective and also with all I have planned for the next chapters I don't really think I will have chapter for him to really express how he feels,(you know like at the chasm), so that's why he was a little OOC. Sorry if that was a little confusing. PS, sorry if I made your heart hurt ;) lol**

Celena233: **I really like that idea,but I don't want to do a hospital scene because I'm getting a lot a rude reviews and messages about how this is exactly like another story, which it IS NOT! Ok yea it has a similar plot, but really how many fanfiction are out there that are like identical. At least I add my own twist to things! But yes I really like your idea, but if was to add a hospital scene people wouldn't leave me alone about how 'oh get your own idea's' 'stop copying'. I really liked it though. Sorry :/**

**Everyone needs to stop comparing my story to the other one everyone is mentioning. If I keep getting all these hateful reviews I'm just going to delete this story!**

**There is a difference between CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM and being COMPLETE JERKS. So if all your going to say is "get my own idea's" then obviously your not reading the next chapter because this is nothing like her story AT ALL!. So if that's all your going to say, then stop reading it. The review box is not for hateful comments. My entire life I've been criticized about every little thing I do. And I hate it, I thought this would be one place where I could actually do something and people wouldn't tell me how much it sucks.**

**(To the tiny amount of people that care) Sorry for my ranting.**

**So this is in Four's pov. It starts with Four and Zeke leaving the restaurant.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO V. ROTH!**

* * *

FOUR'S POV

We all finished dinner with an awkward silence. Shauna came over to take our plates.

"Hey guys before you leave, I want to let you know that she doesn't have a car or a phone so we are going to go to her house for coffee in the morning, is that ok?"

"Uh, yea but what about Peter?" Zeke blurts out not thinking that Shauna doesn't know that we know.

She almost drops the tray of plates in her hand "How do you know about that?!" She screams at us

"I was in the bathroom when you and Tris were talking. I'm so sorry I shouldn't of eaves dropped" Chris apologized

"Shit, ok. It-it's okay... just don't let her know that you know! If she tells you tomorrow just play dumb please!" She begs us.

"Its ok we won't say anything. But seriously, what about Peter?" I question her

"He leaves for work every morning at Nine on the dot. So if we head over there at Ten it should be good. But incase something happens park your cop cars in the back, and just walk around front. Okay?" She explains

"Alright sounds good" I agree

"I will text you guys the address tonight" she tells us "I'll see you guys in the morning"

"We all say goodbye and she walks off. We all leave a pretty big tip, and leave. Will and Chris head home, the same with Uri and Marlene.

Me a d Myra are about to head home but Zeke stops me. "So what do we do, like what if Peter comes home? I'm not 100% sure of the protocol on this"

"We arrest his ass" I tell him.

He chuckles "Okay see you in the morning. Night Myra!"

"Bye Zekey-bear!" Myra yells from the car

"Night man" I say as I head into my car.

The drive home is silent but comfortable silence.

We get in and I fall on the couch. Myra walks over "What's wrong Toby?"

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow, I'm just really worried Myra"

"Toby you have nothing to worry about, you and Zeke are the best guys on the force. Don't get yourself worked up"

"Did you have flash backs at the restaurant?"

"What?"

"Did you have flash backs of Marcus at the restaurant tonight? I saw your face when Christina was telling us"

"Yea I did. That's why you have to go, you have to help her, especially more since you like her so much!"

"I know"

"Toby you can't let her go through this any longer than we had to. Maybe if you can get her to talk in private and you feel okay with it. Tell her who you really are, maybe she would feel safer around you. Take off your mask,Toby , show her the real you. Tobias Eaton, the big softie who will protect the people he loves and beat up the people that hurt them. Not Mysterious Four Eaton, the emotionless, badass cop." I sigh "I saw you tonight when you were talking about Tris, you let your guard down a bit, I saw a little bit of Tobias coming out, and I liked it."

"I guess your right"

"Of course I'm right" she smiles, I smile back at her.

"Come on,let's get to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow!" She exclaims

I give her a smile "Alright, goodnight Myra, love you"

"Love you too!"

Just as I close the door to my bedroom my phone goes off

Unknown: "_Hey Four it's Shauna, here is Tris' address: 4466 Divergent lane." __**(I had to) **_

Me: "_Oh hey! Ok thank you, see you tomorrow"_

Shauna:"_See you tomorrow"_

I lock my phone and get ready for bed

I surprisingly fall into a dreamless sleep

* * *

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

I turn off my stupid alarm and get ready for the day. Me and Zeke both took the morning off today so we could go to Tris' house.

I take a quick shower and when I get out I smell Myra making breakfast, I decide that I won't be mean today,so I walk out and she quickly turns around and yells at me "Don't you dare touch the food again!" I just laugh. I go to sit couch and put my shoes on so I'm ready to go. Then I hear something coming from the guest bathroom, Myra is still in the kitchen, I take out my gun, Myra sees me and her eyes widen, I put my finger to my mouth indicating that I want her to be quiet. I slowly walk over to the bathroom door. I bust the door open and point my gun at the intruder. "FREEZE!"..."WHAT THE HELL ZEKE?!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm in the bathroom,I think I just pissed my pants. Thanks buddy" he says sarcastically

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I half yell at him.

"You gave me a freaking key two months ago!"

"Oh" I put my gun away.

"Really Four? What criminal would go to the bathroom when they are trying to rob a house. Like seriously?"

"Shut up" I grin

"You are an idiot, are you ready to go?"

"Yea let me get Myra" I yell for her "Myra you ready to go?"

"You two go ahead Chris and Mar are picking me up in 15 minutes!" She yells from the kitchen

I run up to her and give her a big bear hug. "Ok be careful, I'll talk to you later and let you know how things go"

"Ok bye, bye Zeke-bear!"

"Bye Myra-poo!" He yells from the living room

"Bye!" I yell as I walk out the door

"So" Zeke clamps a hand on my shoulder, "You ready for this?"

"Ha, no" I respond

"Its going to be okay man, we will get her out of this"

"Ok" I say as we get in our cars. We drove separately in case one of us had to leave for some reason.

We get to Tris' s house and drive around back like we were told, I see Shauna leaning against her car. "Hey guys"

"Hey!" We say in unison

"Alright follow me" she walks in front of us and the two of us follow.

We are almost to her door she stops and turns to us " Remember, act oblivious to anything she says" she is whispering

"That's a piece of cake for Zeke" I retort, also whispering

"Hey! I'm not the idiot that held me at gun point this morning!" He whisper yells

"What?" Shauna asks

"I'm sure Zeke will tell you later" I say while wiggling my eyebrows. They both blush crimson red, I hold in a laugh.

"Ok, come on guys be serious" Shauna tells us.

She knocks in the door, and Tris opens it. Shauna squeals and gives her a huge hug. Tris's body goes stiff and her face twists in pain, Tris whispers something in Shauna's ear and she stops hugging her.

She invites us in and I can see her limp in pain no matter how hard she is trying to hide it. It makes my stomach twist. How could someone do that to her?

She says hi to Zeke and they make light small talk. She looks over to me and smiles, oh that smile,

"Hey" she says nervously... is she nervous around me?

"Hi" I say even more nervous. What is wrong with me?

She starts to talk again, "Ok make yourselves at home. I just made a pot of coffee, you guys want to sit down?" I realize that her voice is cracking when she talks. I wonder if Peter tried to choke her or something.

We all nod yes and she leads us into the kitchen and we all sit down at the kitchen table.

Zeke starts off the conversation. "So tell us about yourselves"

Tris looks to Shauna obviously not wanting to speak first.

Shauna starts talking to us, well Zeke. I look at Tris, she has her head down and a sad look in her eyes. She zones out when Shauna calls her "Tris, Tris?"

"Sorry what?" Tris asks

"I said its your turn" Shauna tells Tris

"Oh well, uh, my parents and my brother died when I was 17, umm well, I guess I will just come out and say this. My 'boyfriend'" she says with air quotes, "He-he abuses me" she takes off her baggy shirt to show her tank top underneath. She stretches out her arms to show us her scars "Peter gave me these last night along with one's on my upper legs, and he also gave me this" she says pointing to her swollen cheek. She lifts up her tank top just below her breasts to show the bruises on her side. I slightly gasp, Zeke's eyes are huge, Shauna looks like she saw a ghost. Me and Zeke clench our fists simultaneously. I can feel the anger flowing through my body.

I'm the first one talk. "How long has this been happening?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Since I moved in with him when I was 17" she answers

"And how old are you now?" Zeke asks nervous for answer.

She breaths in a shaky breath, "I'm 23"

"SIX YEARS?!" I scream. _ holy shit how is this girl still alive?_

Shauna bursts into tears, while Zeke puts his head in his hands. I stand up and start to pace.

_How? Just how, that's all I want to know. How is she still alive? I feel her pain though Marcus started to beat me when my mom died I was 8 and he whipped me until I had the strength to call the cops at age 16 so, wow 8 years, I guess I never counted._

I try to talk but I end up stuttering. "I-I just, h-how... Tris you" I take a deep breath and kneel in front of her and take her hands in mine. I know this is the worst time to think about it. But the electricity of her touch, the spark that went through my veins,_ I wonder if she can feel it to._

I start to reassure her, "Listen to me Tris, we will get you out of this, I promise. He won't ever be able to touch you again, and I will make sure of that. I promise" she gives me a small smile saying that she believes me.

Then I hear something, something so small that could mean the difference between life and death.

_The front door opens._

* * *

**A/N:What did you think... haha no I'm just kidding I'm not that evil...**

**On with story!**

* * *

My heart skips a beat. I slowly stand up without making a sound. Zeke does the same. Tris has terror written all over face.

"Tris?! Where the hell are you?" I assume Peter calls from the other room

She looks at me as if to say, _what do I say?_

_'Just talk' _I mouth to her

She nods. "I'm in the kitchen Peter" she yells to him

He walks in, his eyes widen and his brow furrows, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

I look to Zeke and nod. Zeke walks over to him with his gun drawn, "Peter Hayes you are under arrest for the abuse of Tris, uh Tris what's your last name?" _really Zeke? _

"Prior"

"The abuse of Tris Prior, anything you say can and will be held against you" he continues while putting on handcuffs

"You have the right to remain silent" he finishes. _Well at least he could remember our little speech we do._

"She's telling lies! I don't abuse her! Are you freaking crazy?" Peter tries to argue.

"Nice try Peter she showed us the scars" I say back to him, spitting his name like it's venom

"She does that to herself! She cuts!" He tries to make us believe but I know flat out abuse when I see it.

"I know the difference between self inflicted and abuse, this is flat out abuse you asshole" I say

He was able to wiggle out of Zeke' s grip somehow and he charges after Tris, how he thinks he would get anywhere with handcuffs on,I don't know, Tris shrieks and shields her face with her hands. I step in front on her and punch him in the face. Zeke picks his up, not until he kicked him in the ribs, and carries him out the door, "This isn't the last you've seen of me you bitch!" Peter yells as Zeke is dragging him out the door. _What was that supposed to mean? _

Zeke must've gotten annoyed with him, because he knocked him in the temple and is now dragging an unconscious Peter down stairs to put him in the cop car.

I walk over to Tris who is crying uncontrollably and shaking, Shauna is trying to calm her down, but it's not working I walk over to her and wrap her in a hug, her and my breath hitch when he touch, I change places with her, now I'm sitting on the chair and she is sitting in my lap with her head in the crook of my neck, her cries are now down to a dull sob. I rub up and down her back and say sweet things in her ear. She finally relaxes and breaths normally

"What I'm I going to do? Where am I going to live? She asks.

"With me" I say to her, just now realized Shauna had left us alone, I silently thank her.

"Four, I couldn't ask you to do that, and I barely know you"

"Tris, I would love to know more about you, if you want we can sit on the couch right now and I will tell you every sing detail about my life" I say all a smile

She lightly chuckles then sighs. "So is that a yes?" I ask her

"I-I don't know, it's a really big thing to offer Four" she says, I sigh, I so badly want to hear Tobias come from her mouth. It will though, soon.

"Tris, I wouldn't be offering it if I didn't want you there. Come on, there is another bedroom, and my sister already likes you. She lives with me too. You can have girls night's" I smile

She smiles back.

She sniffles as I await her answer.

"Ok"

That's I all I needed to hear. I smile and give her a hug, she hugs me back. I could get used to this. I smile at the thought.

Tris my crush, yes I said my crush, is going to be living with me, her abusive boyfriend just got arrested.

_I could not be happier_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about this one? I am pretty proud of it :) hope you liked!**

**Next one will be up tomorrow, and who knows you might just get two chapters in one day :)**

**Ok please REVIEW!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much, you guys are so nice!**

**This is in Tris pov starting from where the front door opens. And her reaction on how things go.**

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS MORNING! In was really sick old why, then I had THE WHOLE CHAPTER DONE then my computer decides to shut down without saving anything! Ugh! Anyway finally here it is. Sorry for you guys having to wait.**

**Guest-FAN: I probably will, but in a couple of chapters. Maybe as a little filler or something. :)**

**Enjoy, **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

_TRIS POV_

_The front door opens _

* * *

What do I do? I look over to Four and he slowly and quietly rises from his chair, Zeke does the same. Zeke draws his gun and I automatically feel my stomach twist and my heart drop.

"Tris?! Where the hell are you?" Peter yells from the front door.

I look to Four in a panic I don't know what to say. It's like he read my mind when he mouthed "_Just talk"_

I nod "I'm in the kitchen Peter" trying to keep my voice as firm as I can. He walks in and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes wide, face red and his fists clenched... this will not end well.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Peter yells

I visibly tense and cringe when he yells. Four looks at Zeke and nods. Zeke walks up to Peter yanking his arms back. "Peter Hayes" how does he know his last name? "You are under arrest for the abuse of Tris, uh Tris what's your last name?" _seriously? _

"Prior" I respond.

"The abuse of Tris Prior. Anything.." I zone out for the rest of his speech.

_is this really happening, Peter will finally be out of my life. I will be free of him. _Suddenly I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Peter charging at me I shriek and bring my knees to my chest and cover my face with my hands, I await a blow, bit it never comes I look up and Four is in front of me breathing heavy and Peter is on the floor.

Then a realisation hits me like a blow to the head. _What will I do? _I can't afford this apartment on my own. I have no family in state. They are all across the country. Maybe I could live with Shauna and Lynn for a while until I get on my feet. But I couldn't ask them of that.

I start to cry, sobbing uncontrollably. Shauna is trying to comfort me, but it's only making it worse. Then something I never would've expected to happen. Four raps me in his arms. My breath hitches, and I swear I felt his do the same.

He switches places with me, so now he is sitting and he pulls me down on his lap. I bury myself in his chest, with my face in the crook of his neck, and try to stop my crying. Soon enough my cries and down to a slow whimper. I get my breathing under control. Then I just start speaking my thoughts. "What am I going to do? Where will I live?"

"With me" Four responds.

I look up at him with wide eyes, I realize Shauna is gone and its just me and him. My heart starts to pound.

"Four I couldn't ask you to do that, and I barely know you" I say

"I would love to know more about you. And if you want we can go and sit on the couch right now and I will tell you every single detail about my life" he says with a slight smirk on his face

I let out a breathy chuckle and sigh. "So is that a yes?" He asks me again

"I-I don't know, it's a really big thing to offer Four" I respond. His eyebrows furrow he looks deep in thought then responds "Tris I wouldn't be offering it if I didn't want you there. Come on, there is a guest bedroom,and my sister already likes you, she lives with me too. You girl night's" he says with a smile.

He sits there staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Ok" I sniffle

His eyes light up, he smiles and pulls me into a big a hug. I could get used to these.

_I'm finally out of my hell hole, and I'm moving in with the mystery man with dark blue eyes. I admit I may have a small crush on him. So I could not be happier!_

* * *

About 10 minutes later I'm still in his lap, he is still holding me. We aren't saying anything just enjoying the silence.

Shauna comes in, and stops in her tracks. I look up at her and she has the biggest grin on her face, it probably hurts. She looks between me and Four and winks keeping her large smile on. I look at Four he looks back at me and I just smile.

"Ok so... what do we do now?" Shauna asks.

"Well i have to get to the station in about an hour or so to file a report on Peter" Four says while spitting out _his_ name.

"But if you want, you could pack a bag and stay over then we can come back and get the rest of your stuff. I want you there tonight because Peter might call a friend or something to come over here" Four says looking at me.

I nod and Shauna pipes up "Wait, is Tris moving in with you Four?" We both nod and she squeals. I cringe and so does Four. "Ok well I'm going to go pack real quick" I say getting off of Four and heading to the bedroom

I quickly pack a bag of only a few things I need for tonight and tomorrow morning. I pack everything up and walk out into kitchen. I stop when I hear Four and Shuana talking:

"Just please don't hurt her" Shauna pleads

"Shuana that is the farthest thing from my mind. I would never ever to that to her. My priority is making sure she feels safe, and I'm the one protecting her. I will never hurt her. Ever" Four says

"Ok. I believe you, but I know you like her a lot and everything but don't let your feelings get in the way. I don't know when she will be ready for a real 'relationship' and I don't want either of you to get hurt" explains Shuana _... Four likes me? Four likes me!_

"I know" Four says

I walk out of the hallway and they both smile at me. Four comes over to me "You ready?" He says while talking my bag

"Yes" I smile

Shuana leaves with us and I close and lock the door. We say goodbye and I get in Four's car

We don't talk on the way there, we just enjoy the silence.

We pull into his house and I spot another car in the driveway. "Is that Myra?"I ask

"No that's her friend Christina, they must've gotten home from school early. They both are studying to be nurses" he explains

"That's awesome" I say with a smile.

"Yea, I'm really proud of her" he says, I just smile at him.

"So you ready to meet them?" He asks me

"Yes" I say as I smile at him

He unlocks the door and calls for his sister "Myra!"

"Hey Four... Tris?" She asks coming out of her bedroom

"That's me" I respond

She runs and tackles me in a hug, I visibly wince. Four notices "hey Myra, take it easy" he tells her

She lets go "Sorry, it's really good to see you again"

"Its alright, it's good to see you too!" I say with a smile.

"So, uh, why are you here?" She lets out a little laugh

"Yea, uh, she needed a place to live and I offered her to live here. I thought you would like to have a girl in the house" Four says while winking.

"Are you kidding me?! That's awesome!" She exclaims, "Come on I want you to meet my friends"

"Ok, good luck Tris" four smiles, "I have to get back to Zeke, I'll see you later. Bye" he says walking out the door

We both shout bye, she takes my hand and drags me into her room.

I see two girls sitting on her bed. "Guys do you remember Tris from The Pit?"

A tall skinny tan girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes runs up and hugs me. "Hey Tris! I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris. Hey, Chris and Tris, we are going to be best friends" she says with a huge smile on her face. I give her a big grin in response.

The other girl was about my hight pale and has long brown hair. "Hey I remember you, I'm Marlene or Mar." She gives me a big hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Chris asks

"She is moving in with us!" Myra exclaims

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Mar says

Chris starts talking "Hey Tris, I has something to tell you just please don't get mad at me." I nod "Well, I was in the bathroom when you where talking to Shuana the other night. I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't of eavesdropped like that!" She exclaims with tears threatening to fall. I go over and hug her. "Hey, don't worry about it. You all would find out anyway, and actually I want to thank you because if you didn't tell Zeke and Four I would still be stuck with Peter right now." I tell her. She looks at me with sad eyes. "So your not mad?" She asks "Of course not." I respond.

"So what exactly happened to Peter?" Mar asks.

"Well, when the guys cam over, we talked for a while. I eventually showed them my scars and they all freaked out. Especially Four, he was the worst. Anyway a few minutes later the door opened and Peter came in he blew up on Four and Zeke. Zeke put Peter in handcuffs and he started his whole 'you are under arrest speech' then he was like 'the abuse of Tris, uh hey Tris what's your last name' and I was like really? Then I zoned out for the rest of it. The next thing I new Peter was charging at me and Four stepped in front of me and punched him in the face then Zeke knocked him out and brought him to the station. Then I ended up here"

"Well, that sounds exactly like Zeke. But are you ok now?" Marlene asks me

I shrug "I guess, it's just weird that I'm finally away from him you know"

They shake their heads. "How bad are the scars?" Myra asks me

I look at them, and I take off my shirt. They all gasp. Christina starts to cry a little. Then they all run over to me and hug me. We all cry for a little while. When Marlene is the first to speak up. "Ok enough of the pitty party" we all laugh a little

"Are you guys hungry?" Myra asks. The girls nod yes I just shrug.

We all sit at the kitchen table and talk for hours. It feels so good to finally have friends

"So Tris, you want to see your room?" Myra asks me

"Yea sure" I say with a smile. My room is next to Four's. Four is in between me and Myra. She opens the door and I smile. It has a small flat screen t.v. in the corner, a queen size bed in the middle with red sheets and black comforter, with black, red and grey throw pillows on the bed. The walls are a nice shade of grey. One of the walls are black with a red boarder. There is a dresser and two nightstands on each side of the bed. Each one with a blue lamp on it. A bathroom and a closet. I smile, it's beautiful, especially for a guest room. Myra looks at me. "Do you like it?" She asks,I give her a huge hug.

"I love it, it's beautiful!" I say

"Well not to brag but, I did design this room by myself" she says with a cocky grin

"You really think I thought Four did all this?" I laugh

All of us laugh. She shakes her head. We walk out of the room still laughing as Four walks in the door, he gives us a look." What's so funny?" He asks. "Nothing" we say at the same time. "...Okay,you guys want dinner, I was going to order a pizza." All of us nod and sit on the couch. Four picks up Myra and puts her on the other side of him, so he is sitting in the middle of us. Mar and Chris claim the love seat. We put on some T.V and watch until the pizza comes. Four gets up and pays. He comes back and places it of the coffee table and gives us napkins. He sits back down. "Who needs plates anyway" he says with a smile. I chuckle a little. We eat and watch tv until Chris and Mar say they have to go. We all say goodbye. It's now 11:30pm and I'm exhausted.

"Ok I'm going to bed, night guys" Myra says

"night" me and Four say.

"So you heading to bed?" He asks me

"Yea I'm pretty tired. It's been a long couple of days" I say

He gets a knowing look in his eye. _Where did that come from?_

"Ok well I'll see you in the morning then" he says with a smile. "Night Tris"

"Night Four, and thank you for letting me stay here" I say

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiles

I smile back

He gives me a soft kiss on my forehead and whispers "goodnight Tris"

I feel shivers run down my spine, my forehead is tingling from his lips. I smile and we walk into our rooms.

* * *

_I'm in my house with Peter, he comes in angry and drunk. He rams my body into the wall hit my head in the process, he continually punches me in the face until u till I see black splotches in my vision. He throws me to the ground and kicks my ribs, I scream out in pain. Then he pulls out a gun. But he doesn't point it at me, he picks me up and puts me in a chair. Then I see them my family, standing in a straight line. Their eyes full sorrow, Peter pulls out another gun and shoves it in my hands and say "Shoot, do it now or I shoot all of you!" _

_"Just do it Bea, it's okay" Caleb says to me. I shake my head_

_"You have 5 seconds until I shoot you. 5"_

_"Beatrice sweetie it's okay" my mom says_

_"4"_

_"Come on Beatrice, you have your whole life ahead of you" my dad tries to reason with me._

_"3...2"_

_"We love you Beatrice"my mom says _

_"1" BANG,_

I wake up screaming.

Four comes running into my room. He walks over to my bed and puts his hand on my face "Are you okay?"

I nod "Yea, yea. I'm sorry I woke you" I say

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay" he says while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Um Four can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he responds

"Would you stay with me?" I ask a little, ok, very nervous

"Of course" he gets stands up and closes the door. I move over and he gets in bed. He raps his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest. I feel him smile, and I hear his heart beat get faster and faster. I smile to myself.

"Goodnight Tris"

"Goodnight Four"

He kisses my hair and I fall into a peaceful sleep while smiling.

I'm really starting to like this.

* * *

**A/N:So did you like it? **

**Again I'm really sorry about the late update, but I promise, promise, promise I will update tomorrow!**

**Thanks the reviews!**

**Next chapter you find out what happens to Peter! *evil laugh***

**Ok hope you enjoyed**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:** Hi guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update! I was at a friend's house and didn't have a computer to write on. Then when I got home, I started to write and my computer crashed and only saved half of it. Then I was in the process of posting then it crashed again. So I went to my tablet (which is a pain on the ass to write on) and had to 're-write everything. **

**So this is my 3rd 4th time writing this. I very pissed, so I really hope you guys like it! **

**This is Four's pov ****:)**

**Enjoy,**

**Me: Hey Uri, could you please do the Disclaimer for me? Pretty please with Dauntless cake on top?**

**Uriah: Well when you put it that way... She owns nothing all credit goes to my amazing creator Mrs V. Roth! SO READ THE STORY PANSYCAKES!**

**Me: Uh, thanks Uri. Enjoy.**

* * *

FOURS POV

_(Previously)_

_I could not be happier_

After about 10 minutes she stopped crying and I'm still holding her in my arms. We are just enjoying the silence.

Shuana walks in she looks at me then Tris. She smile larger than the Cheshire Cat, looks at me them winks. I smirk at her, Tris looks at me, I look back and we smile at each other.

Shauna speaks up "So... what do we do now?"

"Well I gotta get to the station in about an hour or so to file a report on Peter" I say spitting his name like venom

"But if you want, you could pack a bag and stay over then we can come back later tomorrow and get your stuff. I just want you over tonight because Peter might call a friend or something to come over here." I say to Tris

She nods. She is about to get up before Shauna interrupts "Wait is Tris moving in with you Four?" We both nod, and she squeals. Me and Tris cringe.

"Ok I'm going to go pack real quick" Tris tells me. I nod and she walks to her room

Shuana looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask

"She's moving in with you?" She asks me

"Yea" I say dragging it out

"That's not really the reason you want her there tonight is it?" She questions me

I put my head down "Its part of the reason"

"Just please don't hurt her" she says

"Shauna, that is the farthest thing from my mind. I would never ever do that her. My priority is making sure she feels safe, and I'm the one protecting her. I will never hurt her. Ever" I say with a little more stern then I ment to.

"Ok I believe you, but I know you like her a lot and everything but don't let your feelings get in the way. I don't know when she will be ready for a real 'relationship' and I don't want her to get hurt" Shuana explains

"I know" I say. Just then Tris comes out. Crap I hope she didn't hear any of that. I walk over to her and take the bag out of her hand. "You ready?" I ask

"Yes" she says with a smile.

The 3 of us leave and me and Tris go to my car, the drive is silent but it's nice.

We pull into my driveway "Is that Myra?" Tris asks me.

I look at the car and see its Christina's "No that's her friend Christina, they must've gotten home from school early. They are both studying to be nurses" I say

"That's awesome" she says with a smile.

"Yea, I'm really proud of her" I say with a little too much pride in my voice.

She smiles. Oh, her smile.

"You ready to meet them?" I ask

"Yes" she nods her head. I grab her bag and we walk inside.

"Myra!" I shout for her

"Hey Four... Tris?" Myra says

"That's me" Tris responds

Myra runs and tackles Tris in a hug. Tris visibly winced, something n my heart aches "Hey Myra take it easy" I tell her

She lets go of Tris

"Sorry, it's really good to see you again!" Myra tells Tris.

"Its alright, it's good to see you too!" Tris says with a little excitement in her voice.

"So, uh, why are you here?" Myra says with a little laugh.

"Yea, Tris needs a place to live and I offered hee to live here. I thought you would lime having a girl in the house" I say winking.

"Are you kidding me?! That's awesome!" Myra exclaims "Come on I want you to meet my friends" she says to Tris

"Ok, good luck Tris" I am smile at her, "I have to get back to Zeke, I'll see you guys later. Bye" I say walking lit the door.

I hear then shout bye back to me. I get in my car and head to the station, I walk in and see Zeke sitting in a chair with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. I sit down next to him "Hey man" I say. He is still asleep. "Zeke" I say, still nothing. "ZEKE!" Doesn't budge. This is getting ridiculous.

I get a cup of water and pour it on his head. He wakes up screaming, "WHAT THE HELL FOUR, NOW I'M ALL WET!"

"Well you shouldn't have fallen asleep" I say

"Ugh! Now my clothes are all wet!" He whines

"Now you sound like Christina" I retort

He sends me a death glare and I laugh.

"Alright alright, come on, what's up with Peter?" I ask

"They're keeping him here for 12 days then he will have a trial. We also need Tris to come in and tell her side of the story" he explains. I nod

"Ok good, I think I'll wait a while to tell Tris though, it's a little too early. I can't tell how she's feeling either. It's like on the outside she is happy and even a little excited, but on the inside she is terrified, I don't know how to handle that" I tell Zeke

"Hey dude, it will be okay, just open up to her and she will trust you enough to open up to you. Also tell her she doesn't have to be so strong all the time. She needs to break down, let it out before she explodes" he tells me

"Yea, your right. You know Myra said the same thing?"I say

"Well you know great minds do think alike" he says with a cocky smirk

"Please don't compare my sister to yourself, that's just disturbing"

He laughs "Oh, Max wants to see you in his office. Also see if he is willing go let us beat the shit out of Peter for a bit"

I smile "Alright thanks. And I will let you know about the potential fight club in Peter's cell" I say

He pumps his fist on the air "YES!" He screams. I shake my head and walk away, towards Max's office

I knock twice "Come in" I hear from other side of the door. "Hey Four, just the man I wanted to see, sit down" he tells me

"So what's up?" I ask

"Well, I heard about the situation with Peter Hayes. Zeke had told me a little bit about it, but he said you could tell me more. Would you mind telling me everything you know about this situation?" I nod and clear my throat before I start. I tell him everything thing, from meeting her at the restaurant to having her move in with me.

Once I finish Max lets out a large sigh, "Ok, I will make sure this is properly taken care of, but we still need Tris to come in and tell her side of the story." I nod "But Four, take good care of her, this is a very tough time for her, she needs you. Believe me I know" I give him a confused look. He sighs "My daughter, she, she was abused by her boyfriend, for a very long time. She never told us because she was ashamed and scared of what her boyfriend would do to her. But one night, I had went over to their apartment, because I just had this weird gut feeling that something was wrong. So when I had gotten to the door, I heard a blood curdling scream from inside, then I heard her boyfriend yelling at her. I heard a thud followed by her screaming. I knocked door down and found her on the floor in a pool of blood and he was standing in front of her with a gun sitting on the coffee table, just out of arms reach. I arrested him on the spot. He still is in prison. But she still has nightmares every night. Every night. She says they are so vivid and real that she swears it's reality. It's been 3 years Four" I take a shaky breath and shake my head.

"Four she needs you. If she can move in with you, she obviously would be willing to confide in you, at least a little. But you have to listen to her,make her feel protected, calm her after she has nightmares. Just be there. And you can't do that if you here, so go to her" he demand me. I stand up and nod. I'm almost out the door, but I turn around

"Thank you Max"I say

"Go get her" he says with a slight smirk

I almost close the door; but then I remember somthing.

"Hey Max, Zeke wants to know if we can have a mini fight club in Peter's cell?"

"You know what that's a pretty good idea" he says "we will talk about that later. Oh and Four, don't come in tomorrow, I want you to stay home"

I nod "Thanks"

I pass the break room on my way out and see Will, Zeke, and Uriah sitting at a table. I walk in to say goodbye.

"Hey,I'm leaving" I say

Uriah starts screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Then he runs and jumps into my arms bridal style. I look at him and he winks then kisses my cheek. I drop him on his ass and take a napkin and wipe my face.

"That was disgusting" I complain

Uriah has a fake hurt expression

"Bye I'll see you in 2 days. I'm taking tomorrow off"

"Alirght, oh I was thinking of having a Truth or Dare party in a few days. Maybe it will help Tris relax around us" Zeke tells me

"That's actually a pretty good idea, I'll ask her later to see what she thinks and I'll let you know. I gotta get out of here. Bye" I say walking out.

They all shout bye while Uriah fake cries.

I get home and walk inside.

I see all of girls laughing their asses off. I think she is fitting in.

I give then a look "What's so funny?"

They all yell back "Nothing"

"Okay" I say dragging out the 'y' "Do you guys want dinner, I was going to order a pizza" I ask, they all nod, and go to sit on the couch. I get my phone and order. I walk over to the couch the love seat has been claimed by Chris and Mar. On the couch in Myra and Tris. I walk over and pick up Myra and set her on the other end of the couch. I sit down in between Tris and Myra. We watch a little tv until the pizza comes. I get up and pay, then walk back and set the pizza on the coffee table, also handing them napkins. Tris looks at me with an eyebrow raised

"Who needs plates anyway" I say with a smile.

She laughs, we watch more tv until Chris and Mar say they have to go.

They leave and Tris yawns.

"Ok I'm going to bed, night guys" Myra says

"Night" we both shout back

"So you heading to bed?" I ask.

"Yea I'm a little tired. It's been a long couple of days" she says

I know exactly what she is talking about. Finally being able to sleep without getting beat the next morning, but still having a fear.

She looks at me with confusion, oh shit did I give the 'kicked puppy look'?

"Ok, well I'll see you in the morning then." I say with a smile. "Night Tris"

"Night Four, and thank you for letting me stay here" she

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" I smile, she smiles back.

I take a huge risk and walk up to her and kiss her forehead, then I whisper "goodnight Tris"

I feel her shiver, is that a good sign? I walk in my room and fall on my bed with the biggest smile on my face. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I jerk awake by screaming. Myra never screams in her sleep. It's Tris! I run into her room and see her sitting up in her bed. Her Shoulders shaking, and her head is in her hands. It must've been pretty bad.

"Tris, are you okay?" I ask lightly as I walk over to her bed

"Yea, yea. I'm sorry I woke you" she says. Oh Tris

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay" I say while k tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um, Four, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" I respond

"Would you stay with me?" She says with nervousness in her voice

My heart feels like it's doing backflips. "Of course" I get up and lie down next to her.

I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest. My heart keeps beating faster, and faster. I really hope she can't feel that

I feel her smile. _Yep she felt it._

"Goodnight Tris"

"Goodnight Four"

I kiss her hair and smile, I fall into a peaceful sleep, with the most beautiful girl in my arms

I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? **

**I'm sorry it's kind of short but it's really late and I can't concentrate. I promise I will update tomorrow!**

**Please send in Truths and Dares because I'm not clever, at all. So I neeeeeed ideas. Thanks!**

**Bye!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Everyone I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating everyday like I did in the past. My life has been sooo crazy. My best friend is going through a breakup and its really upsetting to her.(not me tho,I mean I knew he was a jackass from day one) then my dog was sick. Then I got sick. And we have been rearranging my entire house. For what reason I have absolutely no idea. I'm really sorry. But here is chapter 9! I can't even believe that I got that far considering I didn't think I would be able to write one chapter lol. **

**I also want to thank:**

**fAn(guest), FANGIRL(guest), Voidedstars, and Mariah Laber**

**I really really appreciated your reviews, especially after all the negative msgs I've been getting. It really helped! Thank you!**

**Okay Tris's pov when she wakes up the next morning after her nightmare and Four sleeping with her.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Uriah: On with the story PANSYCAKES!**

**The gang: ITS NOT COMING BACK!**

**Uriah: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!**

**Me: Ay Díos Mío (yep I speak Spanish :p )**

* * *

** Tris's pov**

(previously)

"Would you stay with me?" I ask really nervous

"Of course" he says as he comes over and gets in bed. He raps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest. I feel him smile and I hear his heart beat get faster and faster. I smile

"Goodnight Tris"

"Goodnight Four"

He kisses my hair and I fall into a peaceful sleep while smiling.

I'm really starting to like this

* * *

I wake up from the sunlight shining in my eyes. I feel something hard underneath me and I start to panick. I quickly lift my head and look around, but then I realized it was Four, I relax and rest my head on his upper chest. I start to feel him stir, and I look up and he's already looking at me.

"Good morning" he says

"Good morning" I respond

"Do you sleep ok" he asks

"Yea, it was better the second time around" I say

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I process what I just said, I blush and hid my head in my hands. Four lightly laughs

My bedroom door opens Myra pops her head in. Her eyes widened "Oh, um, sorry if I was, um, interrupting. Four you have to be at work in 20mins"

Four clears his throat and blushes a little "um, I took today off" four says

I feel a little bit a relief and some excitement too. It's a weird feeling.

"Ok well I gotta go to school Chris is picking me up again" Myra explains

"Ok well see you later then" Four says. Then we hear a car honk

"Bye Tris, Bye Four" she yells as she walks out the door.

It's just me and him. My heart keeps getting faster and faster and I can feel my face flush. Crap.

"So uh what do you want to do today?" I ask

"I don't know, did you want to get some stuff from the apartment?" He asks

"Um, n-no not really. I packed for a few days. I'm not quite ready to go back there yet" I say

"Hey, it's okay" he says gently cupping my cheek. I smile

"Also ik 12 days you have to go to the station and talk to my boss, Max, and give your side of the story before they can hold a trial" Four explains. I nod, seems simple enough

"So you just want to have 'a lazy day's today?" He asks with a slight smile

I laugh "yea, that's sounds good"

He leave to go make breakfast while I take a shower.

I look in the mirror. It's only been a couple of days so the scars and bruises haven't really faded. I sigh and take a hot shower.

When I get out I smell pancakes. My mom uses to always make them for me and Caleb. I sigh at the memory.

I get dressed quickly and walk out. I see Four at the stove, which is funny because I never really saw him as one who cooks.

Four turns around and sees me. He smiles "Hey, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks"I say, he just smiles

He puts a plate in front of me, I slightly gasp. Four looks at me with worried eyes.

"Is everything ok?" He asks

I look at the plate of pancakes with a tiny bit of whipped cream and strawberries and blueberries surrounding the edge. Exactly how my mom prepared them

I nod and smile "Yea, this is exactly how my mom used to make them"

He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

We eat breakfast talking about pointless things. When we are done I offer to do the dishes but he refuses.

We sit on the couch. "Oh, I forgot. Zeke was wondering if you would like to have a truth or dare party here in the next few days. So you can get to know everyone a little bit more" Four asks me

"Yea that would be fun. How about tomorrow since it will be Friday?" I ask

"Yea that sounds great, let me text Zeke" he says, I nod and be goes on his phone. A few minutes later he speaks up "Ok all set Friday at 5"

I nod and smile. "Hey, could I borrow your phone for a minute, I need to call Shauna real quick". He nods and hands it to me. I call Shauna, she answers on the 3rd ring

* * *

_Shauna: Four! Is everything ok with Tris? what's wrong?_

Me: Hey Shauna

_Shauna: Oh Tris! You scared me for a second. What's up?_

Me: Not much. I was wanting to know, is Eric still out sick?

_Shauna: Yea he said he won't be back for at least another 3 to 4 days. _

Me: Ok cool. Hold on one second. [I turn to Four and ask "is it okay if we run a quick errand?" "Yea of course" he says]. Ok, if I come down there, can you get my box and give it to me. I don't want to come on and risk Drew seeing me.

_Shauna: Yea of course, just let me know when you get here. _

Me: Ok, I'll let you know. Bye

_Shuana:Bye!_

* * *

"Could we go to The Pit. I have to get something" I ask Four

"Yea sure. You wanna go now?" He asks. I nod.

We drive down to The Pit, with music playing in the background. Not really saying anything.

We get there and I ask him to text Shauna and tell her we are here. Five minutes later Shauna comes out and hands me the box. I give her a hug and say thanks. "Are you coming over tomorrow?" I ask

"Yes! I'm so excited,I haven't played that game in forever!" She exclaims

I laugh a little, "Ok then see you tomorrow! Bye" I say

She waves as we drive home. "So what's the box?" Four asks

"Oh it's some family stuff and some money I kept hidden from Peter" I say

He nods. We get inside and I sit on the couch. I place my box on coffee table. I was going to look through it but I don't think I'm ready for that right this minute. Four gets two cans of soda and gives one to me and we sit on the couch. Then I thought occurs

"Hey, how about we play Truth or Dare but only with truths?" I say

"Yea that'll be fun" he says with a smile.

"Ok, you first" I say

"Uh, alright, um, where did you grow up?" He asks

"In the Abnegation area, my dad was involved in the government." I say

"Cool, I lived in that area too. Your turn"

"Alright, why do they call you Four?" I ask the question that has been bothering me since I met him

"Well when you become a detective you take a test. They give you a serum that effects the part of your brain that controls fear. So you go under this simulation and you have to face your worst fears, most people has 10 to 15 fears but I had four. The lowest amount ever recorded. So the nickname stuck."He explains. I smile and nod.

He takes a deep shaky breath and turns towards me and looks me intensely in the eyes. "I have to tell you something. I've never told anyone ever. I mean no one. You have to promise me you will keep it between us" he pleads

I nod " I promise"

"Ok, well like I said I grew up in the same area as you did. My dad was very high in the government as well." When he says that something in my mind clicks then he reminds me of someone when I was young, but I can not remember who "and well he uh, he would..." He sighs and turns around so his back is facing me. He slowly takes off his shirt. I a tattoo across his shoulder blades 'Fear God Alone' in a beautiful curly black font. But that's not what he was showing me. I look at the rest of his back and its covered in dark scars and white lash marks.

"W-who did this to you?" I ask with a shaky breath. He turns and looks at me.

"My father... my mother died when I was 9 and after that he went crazy. Every night he would come home smelling like alcohol, and he would whip me until he thought I was done. He always said 'this is for your own good' then he would lock me in the upstairs closet and then go to Myra, I never knew what he did to her. She wouldn't talk about it, never has, not even now. Then one night when I was 16 Myra was 14, he had started to whip Myra and I was locked in the closet. But what he didn't know was that on my sixteenth birthday Zeke got me a cell phone. So I called the cops, and they arrested him. He's still in jail. I don't even know when he gets out, but it's not anytime soon. When the cops arrested him the police officer had told be I was brave for calling to help my sister. And that night I decided I was going be a cop, to never let anyone get hurt the way I did."

When he finishes I have tears in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

I look at Four in awe, he is so strong and brave. I can't believe he went through 7 years of that and is still that strong. It amazes me.

"And also, don't call me Four, call me Tobias but only when it's you and me, or Myra too"

Tobias.. Marcus's son, Tobias Eaton, _ my Toby. _I gasp

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Tobias" I say breathless

"Yea" he responds.

"On my god, Toby, i-it it's y-you" I stutter out

He has confusion written all over his face.

"Tobias, do you know who I am?" I ask

"Well yea, your Tris" he says

"No who I really am" I say

"Ok Tris I think you lost me"

"Tobias...Andrew Prior's daughter. I'm Beatrice Prior"

His eyes widen "Bea?" He asks hesitantly

I nod my head "yea, it's me Toby"

His jaw drops, his eyes start to water, he raps me in a huge hug, I almost can't breath but I don't care.

I got my Toby back.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought I lost you" I say to him

"I'm so sorry I had to leave. But we didn't have a choice, me and Myra couldn't stay there. I should've told you, I was just scared" he says

"It's okay, I have you now. So is Marcus why I didn't see you anymore after 5th grade?" I ask

He nods his head "I didn't want to just leave you but I had to. He threatened to beat you too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself is that happened. I'm so sorry" he puts his head in my neck and I hold him tight, has he gently sobs

I haven't seen him like this since he was 12, when he said he couldn't talk to me anymore. He didn't give me a reason, and he just left. Out houses were right next door to each other. And our bedrooms were right across. So we would talk through our windows some nights. That night when he said we couldn't talk anymore, I went into my room and peeked out my window and saw him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands bawling his eyes out. It broke my heart, just like he is now.

He sits up and I take my thumb and wipe the tear stains off his face. He grabs my hands and looks into my teary eyes.

He slowly leans into me, and I lean into him, we close the distance between each other and kiss.

He puts his hands on the small of my back pushing me closer to him, while I put my hands around his neck, and work their way into his hair. His tongue grazes my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I happily oblige. We finally break apart gasping for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he tells me

"Since Elementary school?" I ask playfully

"Maybe" he laughs

The front door opens, and there stands Myra, eyes wide, jaw on the floor, and frozen.

Me and Toby look at each other and smile.

"You j-just... T-T, I uh... What?!" She spammers then squeals

"Um Myra sit down we need to explain something" Toby tells her

She slowly makes her to the couch and sits down.

"Ok well, remember back in kindergarten we met a girl with an annoying brother, and we were inseparable friends until I was 12?" He asks her

"You mean _you _were inseparable from her? Than yes." Myra retorts

I blush

"Yea yea whatever, so do you remember her name?" Tobias asks

"Yea Beatrice Prior" Myra says

Toby looks at me then at Myra "This is Bea" he says pointing at me.

Her eyes widen again, "Beatrice? It's really you?"

I nod "Yea it's me"

She tackles me in a hug. I minute later she pulls back. She grabs my face with her hand and starts patting it like a blind person "Holy shit it really is you" she says, I laugh

We sit down and catch up a little, talking mostly about their life since mine sucked.

Then randomly "So what's in the box?" Myra asks. I forgot it there.

I grap it to show them inside. I set it on my lap and unlock it and open it.

_Its empty_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo cliffy. Did you like it? What about the connections in their pasts?**

**And finally FOURTRIS!**

**I know she as only been away from Peter for a few days but I don't want her to be this weak girl who is scared of a guy touching her. I'm making her even more brave,because she finally got away and is going to live the life she wanted; if Peter and Marcus didn't get in the way.**

**Also PLEASEEE keep sending truths and dares. Like retarded ones too. Like the ones Zeke and Uriah would either take or give. Ok thank you!**

**Love you guys! Please review!**

**Be Brave**

**~M **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ok I'm just going to say this. For the umpteenth time,**

**THIS IS NOT 'SOMEONE TO SAVE ME'! SO STOP COMPARING THE TWO STORIES!**

**I don't really give a damn if you think they are the same. They couldn't more different!**

**I mean seriously how many Divergent stories are out there with the EXACT same plot and story, I've read tons of them. Not to mention the thousands of 'Tris gets abused my Peter' stories. Check before you start blaming me.**

**I'm sorry if I'm being mean but I just want to write without constantly getting picked on for what I'm doing. I'm running out of ways to please people!**

**This is in Four's pov.**

**I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, Veronica Roth does!**

* * *

Four's pov!

I wake up when I feel Tris stirring underneath me I turn my head and look at her. She looks back up to me

"Good morning" I say

"Good morning" she responds

"Do you sleep ok" I ask her

"Yea, it was better the second time around" she says

Umm, okay. I look at her with an eyebrow raised. She processes what she said and hides her face in her hands. I laugh

The bedroom door opens Myra pops her head in. Her eyes widened "Oh, um, sorry if I was, um, interrupting. Four you have to be at work in 20mins"

I clear my throat and I can feel the color rushing my cheeks "um, I took today off"

"Ok well I gotta go to school Chris is picking me up again" Myra explains

"Ok well see you later then" I say, then I hear a car horn. That must be Chris.

"Bye Tris, Bye Four" she yells as she walks out the door

Now it's just me and Tris, my heart feels like a gymnasium. I look to Tris, her face has flushed.

"So uh what do you want to do today?" She asks

"I don't know, did you want to get some stuff from the apartment?" I ask her. But immediately regret, her face fills with fear.

"Um, n-no not really. I packed for a few days. I'm not quite ready to go back there yet" she says

"Hey, it's okay" I say gently cupping her cheek. She smiles lightly

"Also in 12 days you have to go to the station and talk to my boss, Max, and give your side of the story before they can hold a trial"

"So you just want to have 'a lazy day's today?" I ask her with a slight smile

She laughs, Oh that beautiful laugh, "yea, that's sounds good"

I leave the room to make breakfast and let her get ready. I make pancakes. The exact way my mom used to make them, Homemade, whipped cream,strawberries and blueberries. It reminds me of the tiny sliver of happiness I had in my childhood, before it turned into my own personal hell.

I hear the bedroom door open. I turn around to see Tris, she wears black skinny jeans, a big black sweater with a red tank top underneath. Her hair is damp from showering,and is tied in a messy bun. It's simple but she looks so beautiful.

I smile "Hey, you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, thanks" she says

I place the food in front of her, she slightly gaps. I look at her with worried eyes.

"Is everything ok?" I ask

She nods and smiles "Yea, this is exactly how my mom used to make them"

I smile

We eat breakfast talking about pointless things. When we are done she tries to get me to let her do the dishes, but in the end I won and she sat on the couch, while I finished in the kitchen.

I sit down next to her,"Oh, I forgot. Zeke was wondering if you would like to have a truth or dare party here in the next few days. So you can get to know everyone a little bit more"

"Yea that would be fun. How about tomorrow since it will be Friday?" She asks

"Yea that sounds great, let me text Zeke" I say, I take out my phone and text Zeke:

_Me: Hey man, Tris is cool with T or D. She was thinking tomorrow? How about 5pm?_

_Zeke: Well, that does leave less time for me to get a unicorn costume. But ok_

_Me: The fairy one will do. See you tomorrow then?_

_Zeke: YESSSSS! I will text everyone._

_Me: Cool talk to you later._

_Zeke: K! Have fun with you girlfriend ;)_

_Me: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_

_Zeke: Well that might change tomorrow._

_Me: Yea, ok. _

"Ok everything is set. Tomorrow at 5"

She smiles

* * *

**(TIME SKIP TO PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE WITH JUST TRUTHS)**

* * *

I hand two sodas and hand one to Tris she smiles then starts to talk

"Hey, how about we play Truth or Dare but only with truths?"

"Yea that'll be fun" I say with a smile.

"Ok, you first" she says

"Uh, alright, um, where did you grow up?" I ask

"In the Abnegation area, my dad was involved in the government." She says. My best- well uses to be best friend's dad was also in the government, I'll have to ask her if she knows Bea.

"Cool, I lived in that area too. Your turn" I say

"Alright, why do they call you Four?" She asks. I knew that this question would come sooner or later.

"Well when you become a detective you take a test. They give you a serum that effects the part of your brain that controls fear. So you go under this simulation and you have to face your worst fears, most people has 10 to 15 fears but I had four. The lowest amount ever recorded. So the nickname stuck." I explain. She smiles and nods.

I know she is going to ask my real name. I know it. But am I ready to tell her? What am I thinking, Yes I want to tell her. But what if she knows who I am? _Stop it Tobias you trust her_. I take a shaky breath and turn to her "I have to tell you something. I've never told anyone ever. I mean no one. You have to promise me you will keep it between us" I plead

She nods " I promise"

"Ok, well like I said I grew up in the same area as you did. My dad was very high in the government as well."I say. I look,at her and her she looks like she is trying to remember something. "and well he uh, he would..." I sighs and turns around so my back is facing her. I slowly take off my shirt.

"W-who did this to you?" She ask with a shaky breath. I turn and look at her.

"My father... my mother died when I was 9 and after that he went crazy. Every night he would come home smelling like alcohol, and he would whip me until he thought I was done. He always said 'this is for your own good' then he would lock me in the upstairs closet and then go to Myra, I never knew what he did to her. She wouldn't talk about it, never has, not even now. Then one night when I was 16 Myra was 14, he had started to whip Myra and I was locked in the closet. But what he didn't know was that on my sixteenth birthday Zeke got me a cell phone."

Uriah kept calling me a pansycake for not having one

"So I called the cops, and they arrested him. He's still in jail. I don't even know when he gets out, but it's not anytime soon. When the cops arrested him the police officer had told be I was brave for calling to help my sister. And that night I decided I was going be a cop, to never let anyone get hurt the way I did."

She has tears in her eyes but won't let them fall.

"And also, don't call me Four, call me Tobias but only when it's you and me, or Myra too" Toby is only for Myra and Bea.

Her eyebrows knit together and she bites her lip. Bea made that same face when she would try to figure out something.

Tris gasps

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Tobias" she say breathlessly

"Yea" I responds.

"On my god, Toby, i-it it's y-you" she stutters out

_I'm so confused_

"Tobias, do you know who I am?" She aska

"Well yea, your Tris" I say

"No who I really am" she says

_Now I'm really confused_

"Ok Tris I think you lost me"

"Tobias...Andrew Prior's daughter. I'm Beatrice Prior"

Oh my god. It-it's, is she? No. "Bea?" I say hesitantly

She nods her head "yea, it's me Toby"

My jaw drops and my eyes widen. I wrap her in a huh, to tight I'm pretty sure I'm breaking her, but I don't care. I hold onto like she is lifeline. I have my Bea back

"I can't believe it's you. I thought I lost you" she says to me

"I'm so sorry I had to leave. But we didn't have a choice, me and Myra couldn't stay there. I should've told you, I was just scared" I say

"It's okay, I have you now. So is Marcus why I didn't see you anymore after 5th grade?" She asks

I nod my head, "I didn't want to just leave you but I had to. He threatened to beat you too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself is that happened. I'm so sorry" I hug her again and put my head in the crook of her neck. I lightly sob.

I haven't broken down like this since I was 12. I had just went up to her and told her I couldn't talk to her anymore. I wasn't aloud to give a reason. I had to just walk away. I felt horrible. I went into my room and cried for hours. I couldn't go to my window anymore because I thought when I looked out she would be there, and I couldn't bare to see her. The guilt was unbearable.

I sit up and look at her. She takes her and brings it to my cheek. I grab her hands and I look into her eyes.

I do something very bold. Something I've wanted to do since I first met her. W close the distance between each other and I kiss hee.

I put my hands on the small of her back pushing her closer to me, while she puts her hands around my neck, and work their way into my hair. My tongue grazes her bottom lip asking for an entrance, Which she happily obliges. We finally break apart gasping for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" I tell her

"Since Elementary school?" She asks playfully

"Maybe" I laughs

The front door opens, and there stands Myra, eyes wide, jaw on the floor, and frozen.

Me and Bea look at each other and smile.

"You j-just... T-T, I uh... What?!" She spammers then squeals

"Um Myra sit down we need to explain something" I tell her

She slowly makes her to the couch and sits down.

"Ok well, remember back in kindergarten we met a girl with an annoying brother, and we were inseparable best friends until I was 12?" I ask her

"You mean _you _were inseparable from her? Than yes." Myra retorts

I look at Bea and she blushes

"Yea yea whatever, so do you remember her name?" I ask. While blushing

"Yea Beatrice Prior" Myra says

I look at Bea then at Myra "This is Bea" I say pointing at her

Her eyes widen again, "Beatrice? It's really you?"

She nods "Yea it's me"

Myra tackles her in a hug. A minute later she pulls back. She grabs Beq's face with her hand and starts patting it like a blind person "Holy shit it really is you" she says, we all luagh

We sit down and catch up a little. Mainly talking about what me and Myra have been doing. I dont think Tris what's to talk much about her life.

Then randomly "So what's in the box?" Myra asks.

Bea grabs the box and sets it on her lap. She opens it and gasps

"What's wrong?" I lean over and look.

_It's empty_

"What?" I say

She turns to me "This had everything in it 3 days ago!" Tris says frantically.

"Where did you have it hidden?" I ask going into 'detective Four' mode

"Under a floorboards in the far corner of the girls bathroom" she tells me

I try to think of possibilities of who could of taken from it.

"Wait. There's something under here" Tris says

She pulls up the lining on the bottom of the box. There is a white note.

"What does it say?" Myra asks

She looks at it. Her eyes widen. She's frozen.

"Tris?" She doesn't move "Bea?" She slowly hands me the note. Keeping her eyes glued to the ground in fear.

I take the note and read it out loud.

"_You shouldn't of done that sweetheart. Peter wants revenge. I'm going to help him get it... you better watch your back. We will find you"_

Oh. My. God.

"Bea hey, it will be alright." She crying now. I wrap her in my arms and gently rub her hair.

Myra has the same look in her eyes that she did whenever Marcus came home.

"Do you know who wrote this?" I ask Tris

She slowly nods her head. "Eric" her words dripping with fear and hatred.

"Ok. We will find him Tris, I promise." I wrap my fingers around her chin and push her head so she is looking at me "I promise" I tell her one more time. She nods and I kiss her forehead. Then her nose. Just like I did when we were kids. She smiles. I guess she remembers that too.

"Ok, we will deal with this in the morning when I go to work. I will talk with Zeke and the others and we will find him okay?" She nods. I look at Myra "You have off of school tomorrow right?" I ask "yea don't go back until Tuesday" she says.

"Okay, i want to stay home with Tris. Call Chris and Mar too. And also Lynn and Shuana if you want." I say looking at Myra then Tris, "please don't go anywhere. I don't want you out, and risking him finding you. The more friends you have here the better. You'll be safe Bea, I promise. And you know I don't back out of promises" I say to her.

She smiles and nods remembering the last promise I gave her. When I was 12 years old: _"We will be together again Bea I promise"_

"I'll stay with her all day. We have a lot to catch up on anyway" Myra says while hugging Bea. I smile

"It's so good to have my best friend back!" Myra exclaims, squeezing Bea even tighter. She pulls back "So what should we call you? Bea or Tris?" Myra asks

"Bea, when it's you me and Toby; Tris, when it's everyone else" Bea

explains

"Ok...Bea" Myra says. We all have huge smiles on our faces.

"Alright I'm going to cook some food. Be right back" I say has I walk to kitchen

I decided I was going to back food we always had when we were young. In Abnegation, we always ate plain food, because that area of town was very selfless, always helping those in need. So extravagance is considered selfish.

So make the meal many people in that area ate; Chicken with a little seasoning, peas, and cut up potatoes.

"Dinners ready!" I yell from the kitchen. They come in laughing, probably from embarrassing stories of me, and sit down.

I get a look from Bea "Really?"

"What? I thought it would be nice to go back to our roots. We finally found our best friend!" I say

She smiles. We eat dinner sharing old stories from when we were young. I really missed this.

We all head to bed. I'm about to go into my room but Bea stops me.

"Hey, um, would you mind, uh, st-staying with me again? Like when we were kids?" She asks nervous

I smile at the memory, we would always sleep over each others houses. Her parents never thought anything of it because we were kids. But really I kissed her in that bedroom. Yes on the forehead, lips came a few years later, but in room I told her I liked her.

"Yea, just like when we were kids" I smile "I'll be right there" I say

She smiles and nods then walks in her room. I walk in mine. I get dressed for bed, then walk in her room. I plop down next to her like a 5 year-old. She giggles like a school girl. It makes me smile more.

I put a protective arm around her, and we both fall asleep. But not until I kissed her forehead then her nose. But I think she was already asleep.

_I finally found Bea._

* * *

The next morning we wake up to her alarm. I roll over and turn it off. I look,at her and smile

"Hi" I say

"Hey" she responds

"Ugh, I have to get ready for work" I whine

"Off to fight the bad guys?" She says with a smirk

"Somthing like that" I say

We get up and get ready for the day, Myra is still asleep so I take this chance to have a trip down memory lane.

"Bea, Myra is still asleep, do you want the honors of waking her up?" I say with a smirk

An evil grin spreads across her face. She runs into the kitchen and gets a glass. I feel really bad for Myra. She fills the glass with water and tiptoes into her room. In about 20 seconds I hear screaming

"DAMNIT BEA!" Myra screams, I almost fall over laughing. Bea comes running out with Myra running after her soaking wet. Bea runs to me and ducks behind me. Myra huffs and walks into the bathroom.

"Alright I gotta get ready for work as she plans revenge" I say while laughing.

"Ok" she says and walks into her room, she was still laughing so hard, she ran into the doorway instead. I start laughing even more

"Just as clumsy as I remember" I say. She shoots me a death glare,I put my hands up in surrender and walk in my room, slightly showing off that I can walk through the door.

"Screw you" I hear her yell playfully

"Why don't you" I yell back with a smirk.

"TOBY!" Both of the girls yell at me.

"I had too" I shout back.

* * *

**(Time skip, he just got to the station)**

* * *

I walk through the door, and see Zeke sitting there with Will and Uriah.

"I'm I going to get wet again because I didn't bring extra clothes" Zeke informs me

"No, I already did they to Myra today" I say with a smirk

"What with the box?" Will asks

I took Tris's box with me so I could run some DNA test on it and make sure they match Eric's

"Come into my office and I will explain." I tell the guys. They get up and follow me.

We sit down in my office. "This is Tris's box, it was full of things from her family that she hid in the floorboards in the women's bathroom at The Pit. She kept them there so Peter wouldn't find them"

"Smart" Uriah says

I nod "Yea, but yesterday me and her went to The Pit and Shauna brought the box out to Tris. She said she wasn't ready to look in it, understandable, so later that night when Myra came home she asked what's in the box and when Tris opened it. It was empty.

"What?" All three ask at the same time. They all look at each other.

"Yes but here's the thing. She was looking at the box and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the lining she pulled it out and it said: '_You shouldn't of done that sweetheart. Peter wants revenge. I'm going to help him get it... you better watch your back. We will find you' _so at that point Tris was in tears and I calmed her down. Then I asked if she knew who would do this, and she said Eric." I Tell them

"Who is Eric?" Will asks

"Eric Matthews, he owns The Pit, and is Peter's best friend. Along with their so called 'lacky' Drew. Drew is the bussboy at The Pit." I explain

"Ok we need to keep a close watch on Drew, and find Eric and take him into custody" Zeke says

I nod

"Wait! You said Eric Matthews. Matthews as in Jeannine Matthews?!" Will asks frantically

"Holy shit! If he's related to her, he can get away with anything!" Uriah yells

"Yea I mean Four, she runs this freaking city! Also isn't she some insane scientist?" Zeke asks

"She is insane, ruthless, above all psychotic. My sister worked for her. She is nut job!" Will tells us

"Ok guys calm down! We don't even know if they are related! Let's do some digging and see what we can find. Zeke, I want you to take this box and finger print it **(I have no idea how this stuff works so bare with me) **and see what you can find. Rule out Me, Tris, and Shauna. Uriah, I want you to find out everything you can about Eric Matthews. Will you find out about Jeannine. I need to run home. And check on Tris. Meet back here in a few hours

* * *

**(Time skip to 'a few hours') all he did was go home and check Tris and tell her what the guys were doing. All the girls were getting stuff ready for the party that night.**

* * *

We all met back at my office at 3:30pm.

"So what did you guys get? Zeke" I asked

"The finger prints had Eric Matthews and Drew Matthews. Eric and Drew are cousins."

"Alright, Uri?" I say

"Eric Matthews. Arrested twice. Once for potential rape, Once for drunk driving and killing the other driver. Bailed out both times. VR high graduate. Owns The Pit along with a few other restaurants. 6 traffic tickets. And is currently running an under ground fight club called 'The Training Room' real original. That's all I got in him. But he currently has a record." Uri says

"Wow, ok, Will?" I ask

"Jeannine Matthews, graduated from Yale university, a science major. A bachelor's in chemistry. Valedictorian in her high school; VR

high. After college was put into a mental hospital for 5 years. Then 'got back on her feet' and became mayor of Chicago, and now runs a huge what they are calling a faction. It revolves only around Smarts and Knowledge. They call it Erudite. It's in the center of the Erudite section of town. Wow people are not creative with names. Anyway yes Eric is her son. Drew is her dead brother's son. So yea they are all related and we are screwed." Will says

"No. No we are not screwed. We will figure this out. Now come on its 4:00 the girls are waiting for us. Let's head home and we will figure this out tomorrow.

"Alright. Let's meet at Four's at 4:30 I'm heading home real quick so I can grab some costumes and color hairspray. Later peeps. See you soon.

We all head home and sit in a circle and get ready play

* * *

**A/N. Wow longest chapter so far. I hoped you liked it please review. Next chapter is T or D!**

**Please keep sending e ideas! Bye**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Okay so here is chapter 11!**

**I really hoped you liked the last chapter.**

**This is finally the Truth or Dare party! Some of my dares are from : ****_sushi8162, ellie 2297 and_****_ TheDarkWitch24_**** Thank you for sending in your dares. I will put a (*) next to your dares :)**

**In Tris's pov. Four, Will and Uriah just got in and they are waiting for Zeke.**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

TRIS POV

The front door opens and I tense until I see Toby, Will, and Uriah at the front door. I realize I don't need to be scared, no I _won't _be scared anymore.

"Hey girls. We are ready we are just waiting for my stupid brother who lacks my badass hottness" Uriah says

I start laughing. We all sit in a circle and talk about what we did today then suddenly the front door bursts open and Zeke stands there with 3 duffle bags.

"Truth or Dare bitches!" He yells and he makes is way to the circle.

"Ok now that the master is here we can start. If you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare you have to take a shot" Zeke says. We all nod has he looks around with an evil smirk on bis face. Looking for his target, his eyes land on me. Oh shit.

"Trissy! Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks

"Err.. Dare?"

"Are you sure about that?" He asks in a low voice. I shrug

"Alright-y then. Tris. I dare you. To. Sit. On. Four's lap." He says *****

I nod and sit down on his lap. I can feel him smile.

"Ok, my turn, ummm, Uriah. T or D?"

"DARE!" He screams

"Jeez. Ok, go to the neighbour's house and ask if they have a tampon then ask how to use it.*****" I say

They all start snickering "I except this dare" Uriah say confidentially. Then he walks outside and decides to go to the left. Which is an old man. Oh this will be good.

We all stand on our porch watching him. Before he knocks on the door he looks at us. We give him a thumbs up. He knocks on the door and the old man comes to the door.

"Hello sir, I have a dilemma." Uriah says

"What kind of a dilemma?" The man asks

"Well, do you happen to have a tampon?" He asks

"Yes." The man says. I was a little shocked the door is still open.

"Would you mind if I had one?" Uriah asks

"I-i suppose" and turns around and goes inside leaving the door open.

Uri looks at us. And we all start laughing. The old man comes back with a box of tampons.

"Here you go son." The man says

Uriah takes the box "Thank you. Oh by the way. Do you happen to know how to use these?" Uriah asks

We are all trying to hid our laughter.

"Um no." He leans in to Uriah "Do you have a condition down there?"

That's when we lose it. We laugh so loud, the old man looks at us,then back at Uriah

Uriah winks at him and runs off his porch and into the house in record time. We a pile in behind him laughing our asses off. We sit down and compose ourselves.

"Okay, umm Zeke I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover" Uriah says

"What I don't get to choose ?" Zeke retorts

"Would you chose different?" Four asks

"Good point. Ugh," he says eyeing the shot glass "Come on Chris" Zeke says

She squealed and pulled him into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he comes out.

We stare at him for a minute and I blink. He has a smoky eye and light eyeliner with lots of mascara. A tiny bit of blush to enhance his high cheekbones. He has a nude color lipstick on. He looks surprisingly good.

"Okay! FOUR TRUTH OR DARE?!" Zeke screams

"Dare Ezekiel" Four says.

Zeke makes a face at the name. "Seven minutes in heaven with Miss Tris over here"

I can feel the color rush to my cheeks. Four looks at me. I look at his and smile.

We get up and go to the closet. Then I remember his fear of tiny spaces. Ever since he was a kid he hated them. His breathing gets really fast and heavy

"Hey Toby, look at me." I take his face in my small hands, and force his to look at me. "Here feel my heartbeat?" I say as my put my hand on top of his. "It's fast" he says

"Yea well that has nothing to do with the closet" I say

He looks at me and he controls his breathing. He slowly leans down and kisses me. I immediately kiss him back. He gently pushes me up against the wall and wrap my legs around his back. He deepens the kiss. Hey hands work their way into his hair, and he puts his hand under the bottom of my shirt. I gasp and freeze.

He pulls back, and looks me in the eye "Bea are you ok?"

Now my breathing becomes labored. He sets me down and cups my face "Hey, what's wrong. Talk to me" he pleads with me

"I-it it's just, the last time someone touched me like that was Peter, the last time he-he..." I start to hiperventilate. "Bea, it's okay, he's gone. Relax, I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?" He says

"Okay" I say

He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips. Just as his lips touch mine the door bursts open. Zeke is standing there with a proud smile on his face.

"Wow Four, didn't think you had it in you" he says. We both blush.

We make our way back to the circle. And it's Four's turn.

"Ok, um Marlene Truth or Dare?" Toby asks

"Um I'll go with Truth"

"PANSYCAKE !" Uriah yells

"Sweetie what did we say about saying Pansycake?" Marlene asks

"No poptarts the next morning" Uri says like a little kid that has to go stand in the corner

"Ok... Marlene, what was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Um, well. When I was in high school one time, we were taking a test and the room was really quiet, and I burped. Like really loud. Everyone looked at me but I just kinda looked around." She confessed, we just stared at her. "Chris T or D?"

"I'll pick dare"

"Ok, go next door to the same old man Uri went to and say 'Hey baby ready for some fun tonight?'"

We all laugh and get up to watch her again. She struts over to the old man's house and knocks on the door.

He opens it again, she leans against the door and uses her best sexy voice "Hey baby, are you ready for some fun tonight?"

"I'm married and you are far to young for me young lady. Your parents would be very disappointed right now" he says then shuts the door.

We laugh so hard I almost fall to the ground. We go back inside and sit down, me on Toby' s lap.

"Wow, okay so Zeke truth or dare?"

"I will taketh thy dare" he says with an accent

"Ok I dare you to pretend to have birth but something should go wrong. You have 15 minutes to act it out. Four you will be the Father, Zeke the mother, Uriah the doctor** ***" Chris says

"Hey how did I get into this?" Four complains

"Just do it!" Chris yells

They get in the center of the circle. Four sits next to Zeke holding his hand. Zeke sits on the ground with is knees bent. Uriah is by his legs. "Eww, so I really need to look down here?" Uriah complains

"Get over it. Time starts now!" Christina yells

Zeke starts panting and squeezing Toby' s hand. "Shh, it's okay. She will be here soon" Toby says in his soothing voice

"SHE?! YOU FOUND OUT BEHIND MY BACK?!" Zeke yells

"What!No I-" Zeke cuts him off

"No nothing! You were supposed to wait for me!" Zeke says sounding defeated.

"Baby I promise I-" he gets cut off again

"BABY NOTHING! I'M NOT YOUR BABY! YOU PUT THIS THING IN ME! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Mrs, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. There is a complication down here" Uriah says

"NOOO! WHAT'S WRONG?" Zeke screams

"We have to cut open your stomach, the baby is too big to have it naturally." Uriah explains

"TOO BIG? THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU GIANT MONSTER MAN THING!" Zeke yells at Four. I can't stop giggling.

"Ok I'm going to cut your stomach now" Uriah says. He pretends to stab his brother's stomach

"AHHHHHHH!" He screams so high pitched I have to cover my ears.

"Wow, it seams you have a full grown daughter in you" Uriah says

"FULL GROWN?!" Four and Zeke shout at the same time.

"Yeah, here she is" Uriah says

He walks over and picks me up bridal style. I start screaming.

"Oh she's beautiful" Zeke says

"Do you want to hold her.. Daddy?" Uriah asks in a sweet tone

"Can I?" He asks as he fake sniffs.

Uriah hands me to Toby. He wipes the hair out of my eyes. And smiles, Zeke starts fake bawling. "S-she so, s-so b-b-BEAUTIFUL!" He says in between fake sobs. "I want to hold my baby!" Zeke shouts. I can't stop laughing

"Here you go honey" Toby says to Zeke

He attempts to pass me to Zeke but ends up dropping me on my butt

"OW, Four you ass!" I scream

"Aww our baby has a mouth just like yours Four" Zeke says

"Oh my, Four what have you done!?" Uriah yells

"WHAT? WHAT DOCTOR?!" Zeke screams

"You broke her brain. She's dead" Uriah says

"TIME!" Chris yells

Everyone is laughing uncontrollably " So how did we do?" Four asks

"Pretty good" Mar says in between giggles.

"Ok, ok back to the game. Uriah Truth or Dare?" Zeke says

"Dare"

"Okay go to a neighbour dresses as a fairy and throw glitter in their face and scream 'I am a pretty princess bow before my awesome power's on the top of your lungs"

"Alright" he gets up and gets the costume out of the duffle bag. It's hot pink with a lot of diamonds. He looks ridiculous. He walks outside but this time he decides to go right. Smart. That's a family with two girls. Man Uri has it bad.

He goes and knocks on the door. The mother opens the door and the little girls are at her feet. He throws the glitter in the little girls faces and screams "I AM A PRETTY PRINCESS BOW BE FORE MY-" he gets cut off by the mother throwing a punch. It connects with his jaw, and he falls to the ground. We all fall to ground laughing. He comes back in holding his cheek pouting

"Myra truth or dare?" Uriah asks

"Truth" she replies

"PANS-"

"URI!" we all yell

"Who's your crush?" Uriah asks

Myra mumbles Somthing under her breath. "Louder!" Zeke yells

"EDWARD!" Myra screams

Chris and Mar gasp "Edward from school?!" Christina squeals

Myra nods "Omg we have to set you too up now!" Marlene yells

"NO!No,No, No, No, No! Absolutely not! You will not embarrass me in front of him!" Myra demands

"I'm calling him!" Chris shouts

"NO!" Myra yells as she dives at Chris. Chris has already dialed the number and is waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey Edward! How are you?" Chris says

"Hang up the phone right now!" Myra whisper shouts has she chases Chris around the room

"Good, yea I'm good too. So! I was wondering do you want to hang out at Myra's house? Me and her along with some friends are playing truth or dare. You interested?... Great.. Yea.. yup.. Okay see you in a few!.. Ok.. Bye!" Chris says on the phone.

She finally stops running and we wait in silence until the doorbell rings. Chris runs to get it

"Hey Edward!"

"Hey!" Edward responds from the doorway

"Come on in and sit in the circle" Chris says.

He does as told and sits next to Myra, they both start blushing. I look at Chris she winks "So Edward this is, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Four, Tris, Shuana, Lynn, Me, Marlene, and Myra"Chris says pointing to every one.

"Ok well let's do this!... Again" I say

"Alright Edward! Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks

"Truth"

We all shoot daggers at Uriah. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Ok, jeez guys. So Edward... Who is your crush?"

"Uh umm, It-it's umm," he stutters

"Spit it out!" Zeke yells

"M-myra" Edward says. Myra's face flushes. All the girls break out in large smiles.

"Um, ok my turn, uh Will?" He asks. Will nods "truth or dare?" Edward asks

"I'll take a dare" he says

"Ok call your parents and tell them your the father of a baby and the baby's mother is a prostitute, and she's in labor" Edward explains

"Hell no, I would like to live, thank you." he takes a shot of alcohol. "Alright-y Shauna T or D?"

"Dare"

"Sit on Zeke's lap" Will says. She blushes ans sits down on his lap. Zeke winks at Will.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare?" Shuana asks

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to act happy and girly the rest of the night" before Shuana can even complete her dare Lynn downs a shot. I snicker knowing that would be impossible.

"Tris truth or dare?" Lynn asks

"Truth"

"Rate the guys in the room. 10 the hottest 1 the ugliest"

"Uh ok. Four 10, Zeke 10, Uriah 9, Will 9, Edward 8"

Uriah fake gasps, Zeke punches the air. "Yes! I told you I'm hotter" Zeke yells at Uriah.

"Tris how could you? No one can compare to my badassery and good looks" Uriah starts whining.

Chris throws a pillow at him. "Edward. Truth or Dare?" I say

"Dare"

"Kiss Myra"

He looks at her and she slightly nods. He slowly moves closer to her until their lips touch. They keep kissing and kissing. It's getting a little annoying.

"Guys!" Marlene says

"Hello? Guys!" Chris is now shouting.

"You can stop swallowing my sister now!" Toby yells

I look at them. Then I take a couch pillow and throw it at them. They immediately break apart.

"What was that for?!" Myra shouts

"We told you you could stop 20 seconds ago" I say

They both blush.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going home." Zeke announces

"Yea same here" Will says

"Yea me too" Marlene agrees

"Ok, bye guys, see you later" I say as they all filter out of the house, waving goodbye

Once they are gone Myra speaks up

"Ok I'm not cleaning this shit up until tomorrow. Night!" She says while walking into her room.

"I'm heading to bed. Night Toby" I say

"Night Bea" he says

I head into bed and go to sleep. Instead of a peaceful sleep with Toby by my side. I fall into a night of nightmares and reality

* * *

_ I'm sanding next to a wooden stick, I try to move but I have ropes connecting me to the stick._

_I look up and see Peter standing in front of me, _

_"Hey baby, you miss me?"_

_I start fidgeting even more._

_"Do you smell something weird? Oh! I know what it is. You burning" he says as he takes a match an throws it on the bottom of the post and flames are crawling at my feet. Then I realize something. I'm not the only one tied up. I crane my head around and see Toby beside me flames at his feet as well._

_Then I look around the room. All of my new friends, Zeke, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Myra, Edward, Shuana, and Lynn. I start screaming but no one can hear me._

_"Bea it's okay, I'm here!" Toby starts says besides me._

_"But you are burning too!" I scream at him_

_"No I'm not! Bea wake up! Bea! BEA WAKE UP!" _

I jolt awake and start thrashing. My hands are pushes over my head and I feel I a body on top of me. I start screaming

"Bea, hey Bea it's me, it's Toby, relax" he says calmly.

I get my breathing under control. He lets go of my hands and sits down next to me. He wraps me in his arms, I gently sob into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks

I slowly shake my head 'no'.

He wraps his fingers around my chin so I look at him. "It's going to be alright. I'll always be here for you Bea. Remember what I told you when you were 9 and I was 11. We had an encounter with a homeless man, and he grabbed you, but I punched him in the gut and we ran away. Remember what I told you when we sat under that big oak tree?" He asks me

I nod "I will always protect you Bea, you will always be safe, I will always be there for you in some way. You will never be alone." I say, remembering that night with him.

"And I know I haven't been there for you the past few years, but I'm here now. And you know, I never break my promises" he says. Then he kisses my forehead then my nose. I smile

"Thank you Toby" I say softly.

"I will always be there Bea. Always" he says

"Promise?" I ask

"Promise" he says

"Okay" I say

"Okay" he responds **(an: Ekkk Fangirling!)**

I smile

I finally fall into a peaceful sleep with Toby by my side.

Everything will be okay.

_Right?_

* * *

**A/N: So how was that?**

**Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I will update tomorrow! Sorry this one was a little short. Also I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. But to all my supporters:**

**It was not because of the haters. I was just really busy. But don't worry, I'm not letting the bitches get me down ;) lololol**

**and OMG! I GOT THE NEW DIVERGENT BOOK "FOUR" HOLY MOLY ITS AMAZING! Who else read it? It took me like an hour to finish it! Haha**

**Okay sorry for the long end note! **

**Byeee remember REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	12. Chapter 12: Not a chapter Sorry!

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry this is not a chapter  
**

**I want to thank ****sheerio4ever, Divergent124 and TheDarkWitch24**

**Your reviews were by far my favorite and most encouraging. Thank you so much it really means a lot. I honestly thought I wouldn't even get a follower, now I have over 80. Also thanks again Divergent124 for sharing with your friends. I'm really glad they liked it too.  
**

**please read!**

I'm really lost with this story. Idk where this is going. And I have no idea what do, so many people are saying that I'm stealing and copying and they want me to delete the story. SSince I pretty much have no idea where to go, I'm thinking I might just delete the story.

Tell me what you all think I should do cause I'm lost

Thanks

Be Brave

~M


	13. Chapter 13: I BAAAAAACKKK!

**A/N: Wow. 45 long freaking reviews telling me not to quit!**

**Ok guys, I'm back! I decided I'm not going to delete it. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys really got boosted my confidence! Thank you. I'm going to reply to some of the comment look for your pin name. If I left you out, I'm sorry. But thank you to all!**

sushi8162: **Thank you so much! Like yea, how many abuse stories are out there? My unicorn is PISSED OFF, I was going ask her to beat them up, but I'm not that mean :p**

I'divergent2701: **Thank you! I hope your friends like it. Please let me know what they think;) and yes I LOVE cats but my sister is allergic so I can't have one... boo**

Trisaba Daph Ride464: **Haha yes they are. Thanks. And I really don't care :x lol**

MusicalDivergentTribute: **NONONONO! Please don't call Spongebob! The story is safe, no need to worry ;)**

Sheerio4ever: **Hahahaha, yes! I did get some ideas and I'm back and running! I won't let those bitches get me down. Lmao:)**

Kit Kat (guest): **Your wish is my command, haha ;)**

postrockernet: **I'm glad you like it. It's a great honor to be able to make you laugh *insert sarcasm* but really I'm glad you like it :)**

Guest [ch.12]: **Now if only we could get the haters to see all of those differences!**

**Ok. I'm done :) please enjoy. I will try and make this extra long!**

**Also! I would love to thank: Alexis Marie Bulleit! Thank you soooooo much for giving me ideas and something to work off of. If you have any other ideas after this chapter, I would love to hear them! Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now :) **

* * *

FOUR's pov

I wake up with Bea by my side. She is sound asleep, she looks so beautiful. I nudge her slightly with my shoulder. Her beautiful grey- blue eyes open, she looks up at me and we stare at each other for I don't know how long, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months? I don't know, all I know is I'm looking into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

" Morning" she finally says.

"Morning" I respond.

"When do you have to go to work?" She asks while getting to a sitting position.

I look at the clock. "Ugh in 30 minutes"

"Alright, you go take a shower I'll make breakfast" she offers

"Bea you don't-" I say but she cuts me off

"Shut up please. Go take a shower" she says

"Yes mother" I say in a mocking tone. She glares at me then smirks

"Whatever" she mutters under her breath

I get up and take a shower. When I come out I get dressed and walk into the kitchen to see Bea infront of the stove.

She turns around and sees me and smiles. I smile back. I sit down at the island in the kitchen, she walks over to me with two plates of bacon and eggs "Thank you" I say with a smile. She just smiles in return, "Hey where is Myra?" I ask

"Oh, she left while you were in the shower, Edward came and picked her up this morning" she says with a smirk

"I dont know if I trust him" I say with my fists clenched. She sets her soft delicate hands on my fist and I immediately relax.

"Hey, he seemed like a nice guy" she reasons with me

"Yea we thought Jonny was nice to her too" I say

"Toby, come on, that was 5th grade, and he was on a sugarhigh or something" she says with a little laugh. I chuckle a little

"Still" I say

"Ok. You have to get to work mister" she tells me

"Nu uh, not for another 15 minutes" I counter

"Whatever" she says again with a smile. Then I remember something.

"Oh! I forgot, hold on stay here" i say

"Oh god, I know what that face means" she says while rolling her eye

I stick my tongue out and run into my room. I go into my closet and grap the little gift bag out from the corner. I walk back into the kitchen and place the bag infront of her. She raises an eyebrow and I just shrug, and give her the 'I'm inoccent look', she playfully rolls her eyes

She opens the bag and pulls out the rectangular box, wrapped in black wrapping paper.

She rips off the paper and her eyes widen

"An IPhone? Toby I can't take this, its too much" she says

"Nope, you are keeping it, I already programmed it and put the gang's numbers in there. You are keeping it so incase you are alone for a little while, like today, you can call or text anybody incase somthing happens" I explain

She gives me another look "Too bad, your keeping it." I say firmly

She just smirks at me. She runs around the counter and jumps in my arms, "Thank you Toby" she says "Anything for you Bea" I say with a smile. I kiss her forehead then her nose, I was about to kiss her lips but I pulled back not wanting to frighten her. I think she knows what I was doing because she slowly leans in and places her soft lips on mine, I kiss her back with passion. After a minute or two, maybe hour she pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

She isn't sloppy and gross with her kisses, she is passionate but loving at the same time. I love that about her, I love everything about her. I love her, but I cant tell her that, not yet atleast. It could scare her away and ruin everything.

"It wouldn't ruin a thing Toby" she says

I look at her with wide eyes and my face drains of color. "I said all of that out?" I ask nervously, she nods her head slowly with a grin on her face. I put my head down and look at my shoes. She puts both hands on my cheeks and pulls my face down to hers for another kiss, although this one was shorter, I pull back and look at her, "So your not mad?" I ask

"Toby why would I be mad? I just found out that my long-lost best friend likes me back" she says

"What.. Back?" i ask

"Yea, I mean you think I played 7 minutes in heaven with you cause I thought of you like a brother?" she says with a little laugh. I lean into her so our lips are barely touching,

"I guess not" I whisper against her lips. She leans in and kisses me. All I feel is electricity coursing through my veins.

"I guess I should officially say it?" I ask. She just smiles

"I love you Beatrice Prior, I always have and always will. I will always protect you, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you either, earlier or when we were little, I guess I haven't grown a pair until now" I say with a light laugh

She starts laughing, and shakes her head. "I love you too Tobias Eaton. Since the day I saw your big dark blue eyes, I've been drowning in them ever since" she says and I smile. I lean down and kiss her again. She quickly pulls away after a few seconds "Shit Toby you are going to be late" she exclaims

"Crap ok, I gotta go. Remember to call or text me if anything weird happens okay?" I say

"Okay" she says with a smile

I quickly kiss her and leave.

I get in my car with the biggest grin I've had on my face in a long time.

I get to the station and see the guys sitting in the lobby.

"What did you just get laid or something?" Zeke asks

"What?" I ask

"Dude you are wearing he biggest grin I've ever seen. What the hell happened?" Uriah says

"Well I kissed Tris this morning and was thinking about how much I love her and want to tell her but don't want to ruin anything, turns out I ended up saying those things out load" I say

"Classy" Uriah pipes up

I send him a glare "Anyway, I said I want to tell her but I don't want to ruin in, and she says ' It wouldn't ruin a thing' so one thing led to another and we said I love you to each other" I say like it's the most normal thing in the world

All the guys squeal. "Holy crap, when did my friends become chicks?" I ask

Uriah holds his chest "That hurt Four"

"Yea, whatever. So anything new?" I ask

"Yes actually, we got some news on Eric" Will says

I nod and signal for them to follow me. We all sit in my office. "Okay, so what's up?"

Uriah starts talking "Well you remember when I was talking about the charges against Eric?" I nod "Yea, well remember the rape part?" I nod again "That charge was against Tris"

I feel my stomach twist and my heart get stuck in my throat. I clench my fist so hard they turn white then purple.

"What?!" Zeke screams

"Well it was against a Beatrice Prior, that is Tris right?" Uriah asks, I nod still nod able to form words

"Ok, I've had enough of this bullshit, Tris has been hurt 1 too many times. Whether you're coming or not I'm going to arrest the asshole" Zeke says while standing up

"You can't. We don't have a current location on him. And even if we were to find him and arrest him Jeannine will just bail him out" Will explains

"He's right. We arrest Eric Jeannine will bail him out and possibly Peter too. I mean Peter is Eric's best friend, who knows what the two have planned" I say

"But can't we track him, cell phone GPS, stalk the restaurants, his mother. Anything?" Zeke says getting annoyed

"Wait! We track his phone, his car, something, find him arrest his sorry ass, don't let him use the phone to call mommy. Then hold a trial for the both of then immediately, and also don't let him see Peter, so they can't think up a story" Uriah says

We all stare at him with open mouths "That is the smartest thing you have ever said" Zeke says gawking at him

"I have my moments" Uriah says with a smirk

"Ok guys this is what I want you to do. All of you work together find absolutely anything you can on Eric's location, I'm going to go get Tris and bring her to talk to Max. I guess Peter will be having a trial a little faster than he expected" I explain to them. They all nod and leave.

I quickly drive home to get Bea.

I unlock and open the door "Bea?" I call. No answer

"Bea?" I say while slowly opening the door to her room. What I see scares the shit out of me.

Bea, slumped to the ground unconscious and blood leaking from her hip. I run to her side and gently lift her head up. She whispers something under her breath. Good, at least she's not completely out. I slowly lift her up bridal style and set her on the bed. She moans in pain. I run into the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit. Knowing Bea she won't want to go to the hospital. I quickly get back to her side, I slowly lift up her shirt to reveal the heavily bleeding wound. She was stabbed with a knife. I clean up the blood oozing on her side, then I apply medicine to the cut to it will heal faster. Then I put on a bandage, which I immediately had to change because to much blood seeped through. I apply a little pressure, she groans, the wound doesn't bleed as bad after that. I 're-apply medicine and tape up the bandage.

I look at her stomach and its covered in bruises, I grimace at the sight, I put on some medicine so the bruises will fade a little. I quietly and gently scan the rest of her body for anymore injuries, luckily there aren't any.

I realize she is unconscious again, so I go into the kitchen and get her a glass of water and some pain pills for when she wakes up. I set them on her night table and grab some towels and cleaner so I can clean up the blood on the floor. When I'm done, I throw everything away and sit in the chair next to her bed. I figure I should call the guys while I wait for her to wake up.

**(I'm going to put a T, Z, U, or W next to whoever is talking)**

I call Uriah, he answers on the 3rd ring.

* * *

_Hey Four, what's up? Where are you? -U_

_Hey, um, are you with the guys? -T_

_Yea, let me put you on speaker -U_

_So what's going on man? -Z_

_Well, I came home to get Tris and she didn't answer when I called out for her, so I went into her room and I uh *deep breath* I found her in a pool of blood with a slash in her hip from a knife. -T_

_What?! -Z,U & W_

_Yea, she has bruises all over her stomach and sides. I got her into bed and cleaned her up, but she is slipping in and out of consciousness. -T_

_Are you sure they didn't do anything else? -U_

_No I checked for other injuries and I didn't find anything -T_

_No Four, I mean... 'other' things -U_

_Shit, I didn't think about that, I sure as hell hope not because I feel really bad for him, the shit he will go through when I get my hands on him. That son of a bitch, if he touched her, I'm going to take that motherfu-.. -T_

_Woah Four, just wait you don't know who did this or if they even touched her that way -Z _

_Really Zeke,I think it's pretty obvious who did this -W_

_Who? -Z_

_Eric. Duh. - U,W_

_Okay, just... ugh, did you find anything about his location yet? -T_

_We are tracking his phone now -W_

_Alright_ [Tris begins to stir] _Hey, I have to go, I think Tris is waking up -T_

_Alright -W; Talk to you later -Z; Are you coming back in? -U_

_No, I'm going to stay with Tris, maybe I will bring her tomorrow. She needs to rest, call me if you find anything on Eric -T_

_Alright will do -Z _

_Bye guys -T_

_Bye -Z,W & U_

* * *

I hang up the phone and see Bea is awake but asleep.

I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I shake my head. 'I'm so stupid, why didn't I just stay home?' I ask myself.

I stare at the floor until I see something white coming out from under the bed. I lean over to pick it up. It's a note

_Will you take us seriously now? We aren't playing. We will, get you and Tris, and all your little friends, Oh and your sister too, how could we forget sweet innocent Myra? We aren't afraid to play dirty. In fact I think that's how Tris likes it. That little whore. So either we get revenge, or this will happen again. Only this time worse. You got that. Tobias?_

_-Your worst enemy _

Oh. My. God.

I make sure Tris is still asleep and I run into the living room and call the guys again.

* * *

_Four, your on speaker. What happened? -W_

_I need you to look up a file on the name Marcus Eaton. Don't ask questions, just do it. -T_

_[I hear the clicking of the keyboard]_

_Ok got it. Marcus Eaton, former mayor of the Abnegation section of town, two children, wife; deceased, arrested 9 years ago, Release date 2 days ago -W_

_Ok, uh, t-thanks -T_

* * *

I hang up before they have the chance to say anything.

What the hell am I supposed to do?! Marcus? Marcus! He's out and he hurt Tris, of course it was him! He never wanted me or Myra to happy, he knows he can't hurt me anymore physically, so he will hurt me emotionally... through Bea.

But how did he know about Tris? He wasn't out long enough to search for us. But then it hits me.

I call,the guys again

* * *

_Your on speaker again. What's up? -U_

_Sorry, I'm just trying to figure this out. Who was Peter's cell mate? -T_

_That guy Marcus Eaton- W_

_Alright thanks again bye -T_

_Wait! What is going on? -Z_

_I'll have to explain it to you later bye -T_

* * *

I walk back into Bea's room, when I sit down her eyes flutter open. I grab her hand and she looks at me and gives me a weak smile

"What happened?" She asks

"Well, I went to work, getting for information on Eric, then I was coming in to check on you and I found you unconscious with a knife wound in your hip. I cleaned you all up though" I explain

She nods, I guess she remembers what happened.

"I didn't see who they where they both had ski masks on. But they were both men. One older around 40 judging my his voice, and other sound younger, like our age. It was only two of them" she tells me

I nod, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yea, um I uh, well, don't be mad at me" she pleads

"Bea I would never be mad at you" I reassure her

She nods and continues "Well I was sitting in here messing around with the phone and I heard the front door creak open. I had figured it was you or Myra, so I opened my door and the two guys ran in and pinned me to the ground. I tried struggling, but they were to strong. I younger one kept punching me, until he felt like he was done. Then he got off of me and I already felt light headed, so then the older one got on top of me and r-r-raped m-me" she whispers the last two words I almost can't hear them, but I do. And I feel sick to my stomach.

She starts talking again "S-do my that time my vision was all spotty and then I felt I white hot burn in my hip and then I heard the front door slam and then everything went black"

I have tears in my eyes but I hold them back. We both hate pity. I just hold her.

"Bea I don't think this is the best time, but I need you to know" she nods "Well after I cleaned everything up and cleaned your wound, I called the guys to let them know I wasn't coming back, then while i was waiting for you to wake up, I saw this on the floor" I handed her the note

She reads it and her eyes fill with tears but her eyebrows knit together "Eric?" She asks

"No, Bea, it's, it's Marcus." I say with dread and hatred.

Her eyes widen "What?! I thought he was in jail?"

"Yea I did too. He was released 2 days ago" I say

"But, how does he know about me? And my new name? I was Beatrice or Bea when I met him" she asks

"Well, I called Will, Marcus was Peter's cell mate" I say

Her eyes widen again. "Okay, this is just... Alright, call all,of our friends over get the guys to bring whatever information they found. Bring it over, we will discuss everything tonight" say tells me

I nod "Your really smart"

She smirks

"Do you want me to invite Max? He's my boss, he knows the whole situation. I think it will be easier instead of having to explain it twice?" I ask

She nods, "yea that's a good idea, so 4:30?"

"Yea, I got the guys, can you handle the girls?" I ask. She nods

We both go on our phones and an emergency ASAP gang meeting.

* * *

**A/N:SOOOO I'M BACK! I promise to post another chapter tomorrow. I WILL NOT let you guys down!**

**So do you like Marcus being back? I thought I would add that twist ;) mwuahaha I'm evil. But will add a happy ending (Screw Allegiant! Lol) so thank you everyone for helping me get back on my feet :) love you guys!**

**Be Brave**

**~M**


	14. Chapter 14: Im sorry its so short!

**A/N: Glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm pretty sure someone was gonna kill me when they found out about Marcus and Tris. But thankfully I'm still alive. Lol**

**sheerio4ever: I LOVE that idea! Maybe I could work that into the story... *evil laugh* lmao**

**TrissyPoo: Thank you! People are finally realizing that!**

**Lucy (guest): *awkward cough* heh, uhh thanks? Hahaha lol, Thank you though ;)**

**Anne (guest) : Oh don't worry I will**

**Voidedstars: I know right? I'm scared of what I'm going to write. Lol**

**I'mdivergent2701: Check your PM box**

**Ok and with out further adieu, (oooo fancy) Chapter 14.**

**READ UP PANSYCAKES (annnd we're back)**

**Disclaimer: like seriously, if I owned this, would I really be rewriting it on fanfiction? I THINK NOT!**

**^_^ sawry**

* * *

TRIS'S POV, ( this will get a little graphic,and upsetting, WARNING: FANGIRLS! You WILL cry :/)

2 hours after Tobias left:

I'm sitting in my room playing around with my new phone, downloading apps, games and such.

I hear the front door creek, I wonder is Myra came home early. I set my phone down and walk to my door, I open it to say hi to who I though was Myra. The second I open the door, two large figures run in trampling me in the proces, the pin me to the ground and the one who looks the smallest towers over me. He continually punches and kicks my side and stomach, I'm doubling over in pain trying to shield my body but he is too strong and right now, I'm weak.

After almost 10 minutes of continuous kicking, he finally stops and stands next to the other man, my vision is spotty but I take this time to look at them, the one who just got done hitting me, he's a little taller than me, he seems muscular but still thin, he has dark brown eyes, that all I can see with the ski mask on his face. I look at the other man, he is a lot bigger, semi muscular, judging my his body form, and his voice he seems older, 40? I see his eyes. Shockingly familiar, big, dark, and blue, so navy blue almost black. They look almost like Tobias's but when you look at this man's eyes all you see is black pits full of anger. But why?

The older man starts to straddle me. He takes of his pants and I start screaming, but the younger one comes over and gags me, and also puts on a blindfold. I feel him take off my clothing, I start thrashing but he is too heavy I can't move. He takes off my underware and I start screaming into the cloth in my mouth, I feel him enter me. I cringe and shudder, my eyes start watering soaking the blindfold on my eyes. I start breathing vigorously through my nose. All I can think is: This is where I die.

After a few minutes when he's 'done' he tanks himself out of me. I don't think I've ever screamed so much in my life.

He gets off of me, and he stands up. He walks away but a few seconds later I feel his presence again. I am still crying and then all of a sudden I feel a white hot pain coming from my hip, I scream again, the pain only lasts a second or two, then the younger one finally takes of my blindfold and un-gags me. I feel relief, but I move my eyes to look down and I immediately wish he kept the blindfold on. My hip is gushing blood, but I can even move my hand to cover it, I'm still paralyzed, in fear, shock, trauma? Probably all three. All I know is I can't move, my hip is numb, and two men are in my bedroom. They start to walk away but I hear the younger one whisper something. Then the younger one walks over and pulls up my pants. Oh how nice of them (note the sarcasm)

The spots in my vision start to get bigger, I hear two sets of footsteps leaving and then the front door slams

The last thing on my mind: Where is Tobias?

Then the darkness takes me.

* * *

I feel a hand touch my head, I can only open my eyes a tiny bit, and I see Tobias, I think, My vision is still blurry.

"Tobias" I whisper so lowly, I can barely hear it

He picks me up bridal style and I moan in pain. He sets me on the bed and runs away. I hear him running back to me, then he lifts up my shirt a little and cleans the knife wound. A few minutes later he puts pressure on the cut and I groan. I feel him tape up the wound. Then I fall unconscious again

* * *

I wake again to someone talking, it's Tobias, he walks in from the living room, I guess, and be sits down in the chair next to my bed. I slowly open my eyes and her takes my hand.I give him a weak smile.

"What happened?" I ask

"Well, I went to work, getting more information on Eric, then I was coming home to check on you and I find you unconscious with a knife wound in your hip. I cleaned it all up though.

I nod, then ask the images start coming back to me.

"I didn't see who they where, they both had ski masks on. But they were both men, one older around 40 judging by his voice. The other sounded younger, around our age. It was only the two of them" I tell Tobias.

He nods "do you remember what happened?" He asks me

Oh god, what if he's mad at me? What if he thinks I'm dirty because I was just raped? No! Stop Tris! Toby isn't like that! Right? "Yea, um I uh, well, just please don't be mad at me" I plead

"Bea, I would never get mad at you." He reassures me.

Ok, here it goes "Well in was sitting in here messing around with the phone, and I heard the front door creak open. I had figured it was you or Myra, so I opened my door and the two guys ran in,and pinned me to the ground. I tried to struggle but they were two strong. The younger one kept punching me till he felt like the was done. Then he left and I already felt light headed, so then the older one got on top of me and he r-r-raped m-me" I whisper the last two words, wishing he wouldn't hear but he did.

"S-do by that time my vision was all spotty then I felt a white hot burn in my hip and then I heard the front door slam, then everything went black" I,explain

His eyes fill up with tears but he blinks them away, I silently thank him, he knows I hate pity.

He just holds me in his protective arms. I feel safe whenever I'm in them.

"Bea, I don't think this is the best time, but I need you to know" uh-oh. I,nod

"Well after I cleaned everything up and cleaned your wound, I called the guys to let them know I'm not coming back, then while in was waiting on you to wake up, I saw this on the floor" he says handing me a piece of paper. I read it and my eyes widen.

I start thinking, who could've written this "Eric?" I question,but then I realized it's signed to Tobias, oh no.

"No, Bea, it-it's Marcus" he says with a twinge of fear in his voice.

My eyes widen again. "What?! I thought he was still on jail?!" I'm practically screaming

"Yea I did too. He was released two days ago" he says

"But how does he know about me? And my new name? I was Beatrice or Bea when I met him" I ask

"Well I called Will, Marcus was Peter's cell mate" he says

My eyes widen for what feels like the 2,000th time for today, "Okay, this is just... Alright, call the gang and invite then over, get guys to get any and all info on Eric and bring it over. We will discuss everything tonight as a group" I tell him

He nods "You're really smart"

I smirk at him.

"Do you want me to invite Max? He's ny boss, he know the whole situation, I think it would be easier instead of having to explain it twice" he asks

I nod "Yea, good idea, so 4:30?" I ask

"Yea I got guys, you call the girls?" He asks, I nod and go on my phone

We both start calling and texting getting everyone for an emergency ASAP gang meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo did you like it. Next chapter will be the gang meeting.**

** I really hoped you liked it!**

**PLEASE PLEAEE UPDATE! **

**I'm sorry it would've been longer but I'm exhausted, I had a really long week, but I'll update tomorrow.**

**Bye you guys!**

**Be Brave my Pansycakes**

**~M**


	15. Chapter 15:

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update, I've had so much craps going on. I had 5 doctor appointments. And I'm not even sick. The dentist, the orthodontist, the eye doctor, the chiropractor (I have bad back problems) and then my mom had an appointment. Ugh so crazy, then my brother come into town last week. So I was updating at night. Then my sister wants me to visit her in a couple weeks. So it has been crazy!**

**But I have a lot of ideas and I'm going to pre write chapters hopefully and then post them if I have a busy day like the past few days.. now to answer some reviews:**

**Lucy(guest): Lol I know it sounds really weird, but me and my friends like when ever we want to get together as a group we say 'call the gang's lol. I know I'm weird too ha ha**

**101olive4u: aww thank you so much! Yes there will definitely be more drama, you all will love it! And yea I know, since it was the last divergent book *sobs* they should've been longer but none the less they were still pretty awesome!**

**Loving This Stor (guest): I appreciate you were going to curse them out for me lol but I deleted all of them,cuz they were really mean and I didn't feel like seeing them. Almost all of them were PM messages but I just got rid of them**

**Sheerio4ever: How about Chocolate ice cream on Dauntless cake? Lol. But yes I know I have some very mean things getting ready to happen to them,but then again... ****_suspension! _****lol just get ready for a big plot twist that you were not REPEAT were not expecting.**

**Guest: Why would I make Tobias more sexy. I mean just picture Theo James during this story. Haha. But yea I will, I'm just taking it slow because he's worried about Tris**

**Guest(chap 14) I will add more fluff/drama but I'm not really comfortable writing about that. Plus the story is rated T... sorry..**

**I'mdivergent2701: Aww I'm sorry, although I did give a warning :p lol**

**Booknrd187: Lol, thanks. No Tris didn't lose her phone. It said 'she set down her phone and opened the door' so just say it was on her bed or night table and those two guys didn't pay any attention to it. Sorry if that confused you.**

**Twilight Sparkle is Divergent: Hey, glad you got an account. Thank you so much. I'm obsessed to. I mean go read my Bio on here. Thank you but I don't think it will be for years, maybe a month lol but thanks!**

**Oh and just to clear things up: Incase you didn't really know. The two guys were 1: Obviously Marcus and the 2nd guy you'll find that out later in this chapter or the next :)**

**Ok. Enjoy, this is Tris's pov and the whole gang plus Edward and Max, are sitting in their living room**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth. Blah, blah, I don't own Divergent, blah, blah ,blah**

**Enjoy**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

They are stare at me with curious eyes. I look at Toby and he slowly nods. He sits down next to me and puts his hand on the small of my back to let me know that he's there. I take a deep breath and start

"Okay, well yesterday afternoon, I was sitting in my room, and I heard the door open and so I went out to see if it was Four or Myra, but when I opened my door, two guys came in and pinned me to ground one beat me and t- the other o- one he, um , h- he r-raped me" I say in between sobs.

All the girls gaps and the guys look like they are going to jump out of there seats at any second.

"W-who did it?" Uriah stutters.

"Um guys before she answers that I need to tell you all something... I mean we are all family so I shouldn't really keep this from you guys anymore" Toby says with a deep breath. He looks to Myra she mouths "Its Okay"

Everyone nods at him

He looks at me and I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. He takes another breath and turns around so his back is to everyone. He closes his eyes and takes off his shirt. This time everyone gasps except for Max. Hmm.

After a few,long, seconds he puts his shirt back on and turns around. "Well, um my 'father'" he says putting quotations over father "He used to beat the and Myra. When I was sixteen and Myra was fourteen, it was after a particularly bad night and so when he was done with me he threw me into the closet and then went to Myra. Anyway while I was in there, her screaming kept getting worse and I couldn't do anything to stop it until I remembered that I had the cell phone that Zeke gave me. So I called cops and Marcus was put in jail. Well he was released 3 days ago." He explains the girls have gotten closer to Myra and the guys fists are clenched. Except Max again. Does he know?

Will has a weird look on his face like he is trying to figure this out

"Guys, Marcus was the one that raped Tris" Tobias says with shame and guilt written all over his face. Now Max's eyes are wide.

"WHAT?!" All of them shout at the same time.

"But he wouldn't of had enough time to track you give in just 2 days. Would he?" Edward asks.

"He was Peter's cell mate" Will says just above a whisper.

"But why would he come after Tris?" Uriah asks

"Because, me and Four were inseparable best friends since pre-school. When he was 12 and I was 10 he said we couldn't be friends anymore and just left. It was all because of Marcus" I explain. They all look at me wide eyed. Max just nods.

"Max? Did you know all of this?" I ask.

He nods "At the time I was just a cop. I was the one that arrested Marcus and took care of Four and Myra for a while"

"Oh so you were the cop" I say

"Hm?"

"Four told me that you were the reason he became a cop, then detective" I say with a proud tone in my voice

Max smirks and Tobias puts his head down and blushes slightly.

"Ok, well, I have to say, I am very offered that after I practically saved your ass you didn't even thank me for buying you a phone you kept turning down. Like man, how many times did we try to give that thing to you before you finally caved?" Zeke asks with a stupid grin on his face

"it was 13 times. 13 times we wrapped that phone. And 13 different first bags to finalliy get you to agree. What was it the Barbie or the Disney Princess bag that made you finally cave?" Uriah says

We all laugh a little.

"Hey, I have an idea, there is a new restaurant like a block away, do you guys want to go and we can talk more about there?" Zeke offers

"Yea, that sounds good, everyone go as couples. Lynn your going to have to be the third wheel." Tobias says and laughs a little

"I guess I'll go with Uriah and Marlene cause they aren't like, gross" Lynn says.

"Also she scares the shit outta me so I will do nothing to piss her off" Uriah says

"Pansycake" I say in between coughs

"What was that Miss Prior?" He asks

"Nothing" I say with a fake sweet smile. He glares at me and I laugh

"Hey guys can you all go ahead, I need to talk to Tris and Four for a minute" Max asks them. They nod and leave

When it's just us, Max gets serious

"Ok, I want to clear somethings up. 1, I was never informed about Marcus, I looked at his file and he still another 6 years. But somehow he got an early bail that I was not aware of. 2, Tris, is there anything your not telling us? I mean yes you gave us the facts, but was there anything that you didn't share with them?" He asks me

I nod slightly. I look to Tobias and he takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to Max.

His eyes widen as he reads it.

"Ok we need to consistently be aware of Myra's location. We need to track down Marcus and find out where he is and find out Who that other guy was that was with him. We also need a location on Eric. Anything else?" Max says

"One more thing" I say quietly

I turn a little so my side facing him. I roll shirt a little above my stomach and move the top of my yoga pants down a little. The bleeding stoped a while ago so Tobias thought I should let the wound breath before bandageing it up again

As soon as Max sees it he sucks in a deep breath. "Who did it?" He asks

"Marcus" I whisper

He nods. "Tobias, we need to find these assholes as soon as possible. Before they cause anymore damage to our family" Max says

Toby nods "wait, you know his real name?" I ask

"Yea, he and Myra had stayed with us for about a year after Marcus was arrested, then he wanted to move in with Zeke cause they had a bigger house, and some.. things.. we're going on in my home. Then when he turned 18 I helped him and Myra get this house. Then he become a cop." Max said with a proud smile

I smile "So Zeke and Uriah know your name too" I ask Toby

He nods "Yea, well, Uriah forgot. I told Zeke if he told anyone I would personally kill him, but neither of them knew what happened until tonight"

I nod. "Ok well let's get out of here" Max says

We nod and get in our cars to meet our friends to discuss game plans.

* * *

**A/N: OK I know you guys probably hate me and I don't blame you. I'm really really sorry this was short. I forgot we invited people over for dinner and they will here in like 10 minutes but as soon as they leave I will be right back on this. **

**I'm so sorry I had you guys waiting, I feel like a major asshole.**

**So just be patient for like 2-3 hours and the next chapter will be up!**

** Thank you guys. I'm so sorry again.**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: 2 times in one day! :) **

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating for like what? Almost a week? I feel like a huge asshole... please fourgive me? (Hehe see what I did there?)**

**Anyway, now we are at the restaurant with the 'gang' everyone just sat down and got their drinks. Now they wait and are talking.**

**There will be a huge plot twist. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I no Veronica Roth**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Okay, so I have basically no way to track these people down" Will says

"But there isn't a phone? Car? Computer?" Zeke asks

"There's nothing, I don't know how they do it but they are really good at hiding" Will complains

"Yea, my family is unexpectedly very good with computers" Toby says

"You wouldn't be able to interrogate Jeannine?" Marlene asks

"Wouldn't mean she would tell us the truth. She is a psychotic scientist, she could lead us into some kind of trap of Eric's or something" Will explains

We all nod

"Do you guys think that Eric, Peter, and Marcus are working together? I mean they both have something against me" I ask

"It's possible, but Peter and Eric have their problems with you, Marcus's feelings are pointed more towards Myra and Four. But we shouldn't rule out that thought though. It is a possibility" Max says

"Hey Four can you get out, I have to run to the bathroom" I say to Tobias, he nods and slides out of the booth.

(Ok, not writing what she does in the bathroom lol)

I open the door and feel a fist connect with my jaw and I automatically feel dizzy, I fall to the ground and look up. I am met with the same brown eyes that I saw this morning **(btw, this is still the same day of the rape)**

They are big and brown, but this time he's not wearing a mask. He has carrot orange hair, large brown eyes... It's Drew.

He keeps kicking my sides, I think my knife wound opened up. I'm groaning and I'm starting to see black dots again.

I try to keep consciousness. Then I remember, Tobias is only around the corner. It take all I have in me but I do it.

"FOUR!" I shout on the top of my lungs, then black almost consumed my whole vision, but I force myself to stay awake. I'm gagged once again, and being punched left and right. Then I hear a few pairs of heavy footsteps.

Who I think is Chris and Mar, are taking the cloth off my mouth and pulling me over to the side.

I feel a little more awake now, but not much. The girls are trying to keep me awake. But when I look over to the guys I. Immediately wish I had blacked out.

All the guys are on top of Drew, beating the shit out of him. Tobias mostly. I'm sure by now he is either unconscious or dead, either way they all need to stop.

"Guys!" I trying screaming but it ends up coming out in a croak. Either way they hear me and stop.

Tobias runs over to me and puts a hand on my cheek. "Tris, are you okay?" I slowly nod

Then I see something flash behind the guys. It looks like a man, with short blond hair. Obviously Lynn saw it too

"Was that Eric?" Lynn asks.

"I don't know" I say quietly

"Come on guys lets get this asshole behind bars" Zeke says the guys nod. Zeke,Uriah,Will and Max all leave for the police station with Drew. I suddenly feel like a weight was lifted off my chest, but still others remain.

Tobias stays with me, and everything gets handled, we all head home. Then me and Toby fall into a dreamless sleep wrapped in each others arms

* * *

ERIC'S POV (eww) about an hour before Drew beats up Tris

Me and Drew sit a little down the street from Four's house, waiting for them to come out

"Come on, why are they taking so long" Drew complains

"Would you shut up. These are Marcus's orders. I want to kill both of them as much as he does, so will you just shut up" I complain

"Whatever" he mumbles

I see the front door open "Hey man, look" I say pointing to the people walking out of the door.

"Yes! We can finally end this"Drew says laughing a little

"Come on let's get that bitch" I say. Drew smirks

We drive to the new restaurant a few blocks away. We wait about five minutes after they go in. Then we follow

Me and Drew hid in the corner over by the bathrooms. About 15 minutes past and we see Tris walking into the ladies bathroom.

"Well this will be even easier then we thought" I whisper to Drew with a smirk. He smiles at this

After a few minutes pass she comes out and I signal Drew to go.

He runs up and punches her in the jaw. He keeps going at it for a good 4 1/2 minutes.

Then she shouts "FOUR!"

Well shit. I try and hide my body more in the darkness of this little corner. But everyone is too distracted.

I see Lynn and Shauna come to Tris's side. Those little sluts. I should've fired them a long time ago.

All of the guys pile on to Drew, I book it out of there.

I mean yea j feel a little bad because he's my cousin. But, you do not piss off Four.

I get it my car and speed to the abandoned apartment that me, Drew and Marcus are standing.

I walk in and Marcus looks up. "So.. did you get her?" He asks with hope in his eyes

I shake my head no. "She called out for her little friends and they beat the shit out of Drew. So I just left him there" I explain

He comes up to me and grabs my collar, "This is a simple task, it is not that hard. I'm done with you" he says and let's go of my now stretched out shirt

"Walk over to the gas station on the corner. Get a six pack of beer" Marcus demands me. I nod and walk out the door

I go inside get a six pack of some foreign beer that Marcus insists on getting. I pay and walk out. I stand at the corner getting ready to cross the street, I look both ways and start to walk, the I hear horns blaring and tires screeching, I turn, in the middle of the street, to see what the problem is. There is a very familiar Black Dodge Challenger coming towards me at full speed.

I feel the impact but I'm in such shock. I turn my head and see blood, lots and lots of blood,

Then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Who do you think hit Eric? Will he live or die? What will happen? **

**So many questions. I hope you liked it. **

**I will update tomorrow:)**

**Pleeeeeeease REVIEW! Share with friends, ya know, all that stuff ;p**

**Ok that's all!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I really don't have anything to say... oh I wanted to say...**

**sheerio4ever: Nope not reading to find out ;) *insert sneaky laugh*. Okay, I don't know if I'm the only one that does this, BUT. Whenever a book becomes a movie, I have to re-read the books because I get kinda disappointed when the actor doesn't look the same as you imagine him. But when I watch the movie and you get the actors voice in your head, and their facial expressions/features, I find it easier to read a story once you've seen what they really look like. If that makes sense. So that's why I like to do that. Like when I picture Tobias, I don't really think of the boy with the hooked nose and full bottom lip. I think of Theo James, that way I can kinda see and imagine the story better. **

**If that made any sense to anyone whatsoever lol**

**Ok enjoy, this is where you find out what happened to Eric**

**Also I'm,sorry if this got confused so I'm going to clear this up:**

**When they were at dinner; That was the same day as the rape. When Eric got hit by the car; it was around 11:00 pm or midnight. Who hit Eric; It was -... your gonna have to read to find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I no own nothing**

* * *

Four's pov

I awaken with a jolt from banging on the front door. I get out of bed and grab the gun I keep under my pillow. Bea must've woken up to because she is following me out into the living room.

I make my way to the door and slowly open it. Once it's unlocked some one runs in.

I click a bullet into place and Zeke turns around.

"Again with the gun man?" He asks

"What the hell? It's almost 1am" I ask irritated

"Right! You need to come with me. Tris you can come too" he says now all urgent

"Ok?" I say as I walk back into the bedroom to get my phone. Bea gets hers ans we put shoes on and run out the door with Zeke

We get in his cop car, he turns on lights and sirens and start speeding to the shitty part of town.

"Zeke, what the hell is going on?" I ask

"I can't really explain, you just have to wait until we get there" he says. I huff

We turn the corner to see 5 sets of red and blue lights flashing. We pull up and get out, I'm greeted by Max and Uriah. Will is on the other side talking to someone

"Max, what is going on?" I say looking at all the blood in the middle of the road.

He sighs and turns to me. "Eric. He was involved in a hit and run about an hour ago. We don't know who did it, or if it was on purpose but judging on the impact and where he was standing, it seemed like it was planned out"

"What happened to him?" Bea asks standing next to me

"He's dead" Max says in a monotone

"We don't know who did it?" I ask

"Well, we had Will tap into the security cameras and we saw the whole thing happen. It was a Black Dodge Challenger. But all the windows were blacked out so we couldn't see who it was." Uriah pipes up.

I nod, "Is it bad that I kind of find this a good thing?" I ask

Max starts chuckling "Nah, not really"

Bea smirks a little.

"Ok, I think we got this handled we just need to clean up and send a letter to Jeannine, We need to keep an eye out for all cars that look like this.." Max says while handing me a photo, it was of the car, taken from the security camera

I nod "Alright Zeke, take em home. Get some rest, we need to find a way to track this down in the morning" Max says

I nod, and me Zeke and Bea head over to his car.

We pull into the neighborhood, and are at a stop sign. Then Bea slightly gasps

"Tris, what's wrong?" Zeke asks before I get a chance to.

"G-guys look to your right" we do and my eyes widen

There sits a Black Dodge Challenger with blacked out Windows.

That car looks insanely familiar

"Zeke, get to my house. NOW!" I demand

He floors it to our street and flies into our driveway. We all jump out of the car, and just as I feared.

I hear Myra screaming. I try and try to open the door,

"Something is blocking the door!"

"Window" Zeke shouts

I click the locks on the window and jump through, landing on the couch, I run into her room, I stand there frozen in shock.

Marcus, on top of my baby sister. I think I'm going to throw up.

I run up to him and yank him off...out of her and she screams louder than I thought she ever could. I cringe but I don't think about it. All I think about is this son of a bitch that ruined my childhood, ruined my life, raped my best friend and my sister.

I push him up against the wall with my forearm against his throat, he seems a little shocked but he does his best to hide it.

"Hello son. Good to see you again" he says in his 'I'm so innocent' voice

I punch him square in the nose and I hear a satisfying crack

"You asshole, why don't I just kill you now? Huh?" I ask him through clenched teeth

"Oh Tobias, you wouldn't want to hurt me." He says

"Oh yea? And why is that? Because I'm pretty content with choking you right now" I snap back

"Well, Tobias, I know you don't want to hurt me. You know why? I lift an eyebrow. Him and his stupid mind games.

"Because then, you'll be just like me. Don't try and hide it Tobias, you will be just like me. No matter how much you try to ignore it, I'm still your father, and you will end up just like me. You'll start with your little Beatrice, then it will be a child. And you will enjoy ever second of it." He says with his manipulative attitude

_Would I ever hurt Bea?, No, No! I would never hurt her. No Tobias, you are not Marcus. He is just trying to trick you. Don't give in!_ I keep yelling at myself in my head

"Oh, that's right your sweet Tobias, wouldn't hurt a fly. Well it will happen then your guilt will eat you alive" he says

I press harder and harder into his throat.

"No. I'm not like you Marcus, I never have been, and never will be. I'm not a coward. I don't enjoy other people's pain. I defend those who can't defend themselves. Not take advantage of them with their weaknesses. You are nothing but a low life dead-beat asshole who tried to pass as a father. For the last 9 years I've been able to live on my own with out your help. And I will continue my life with you behind bars. Except this time, there are no loop-holes. I hope you rot in hell you bastard" I say as I see his face turning blue.

I drop him on the floor and kick him in the ribs. He blacks out.

I out of Myra's room to find her. She is on the couch with Zeke and Bea. I walk over to her and crouch in front of her and hold her hands. Her crying has stopped but she is still very shaken. I stand up and pull Zeke aside

"Zeke, can you call Uriah over here to help you get Marcus. He's unconscious. Also call over Edward" I ask

He nods "Of course man. I'm so sorry, this is way to much shit to go though for just one day"

"I know, well at least we are kind of safe. That is until Peter's trial. But let's hope for the best" I say

"Yea, let me call Uri and Edward and I get this jackass out of here" be says

"Thanks man" I say and pat his back. I walk back into the living room and she Bea and Myra hugging. It's reminds me of when we were kids but it also breaks my heart.

The three of us are so broken, and sometimes pain just demands to be felt. We can't escape life's damage, But I'm realizing, I think we all are realizing. We can mend each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Marcus is arrested! Eric is dead! *happy dance* is that a bad thing?**

** Anyway REVIEWWWW **

**Shout out to anyone who can guess that last two quotes! :)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok like 98% of you all were correct. "We can mend each other" Allegiant; Tobias Eaton. "Pain demands to be felt" TFIOS; Augustus Waters...**

**Ok please do not kill me for not updating. Family decided to surprise my family with a visit. They all stayed at my house. They are all Irish so a lot of them were drunk, and they kept telling stories and wouldn't let me go in my room. Hahha, yea. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, right Zeke?**

**Zeke: Yup, I'm owned by Veronica Roth. Wait,maybe.. Yes? Hold on. AM I NOT A REAL PERSON?!**

**Me: Um, Zeke that's a touchy topic.**

**Zeke: AM I REAL OR NOT?**

**Me:*coughs nervously* Uh on with the story..**

**Zeke: NO I WANT ANSWE- *gets smacked by Lynn***

**Me: Thanks Lynn.**

**Lynn: Anytime**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

I wake up in a very awkward position. I'm on the couch on top of Toby, and Myra is on top of both of us. A least she's not heavy.

I nudge Myra and she screams with her eyes screwed shut. Toby shoots up and Myra starts thrashing and falls of the couch. She bolts up and stands and runs into the corner hiding her face.

I leave this one to Toby. He slowly makes his way over to her. He bends down and she starts whimpering, he puts his hand on her hand that his covering her face, she screams and punches Toby in the chest, she isn't very strong so it didn't faze him.

"Myra, come on its me, Tobias." He says soothingly

She slowly uncovers her face and looks at Tobias. She sags her shoulders defeated, she wraps her arms around his mid-section and holds him tight and starts to cry again. He holds her back.

After a few minutes her sobs have subsided and they walk back to the couch and sit down.

We sit in silence not really doing anything. Then we hear a knock on the door. I stand up to get it. I look through the peephole and see Edward, I sigh in relief. He just came last night but it was almost 2am so he didn't stay to long.

I open the door and let him in

"Is she feeling any better?" He asks

I slightly shake my head no. "She must've had a nightmare this morning and screamed and ran into the corner then started punching Four when he came near her" I say in a whispered tone

He nods sadly, then follows me around the corner into the living room.

"Hey Myra" Edward says quietly

Her head snaps up and she runs into his arms and starts to cry for the 3rd time in the past hour

I look at Tobias, and he nods. We both stand and walk into his room, he lies on his bed and I walk over to his desk. I trace my fingers over the blue sculpture, it almost looks like a wave. I remember when Tobias got this, it was on his 9th birthday, his mom gave it to him, a few months before she died. He was so happy he got it. I smile at the thought of it.

I turn around and he's staring at me and smiling. I smile back. He pats the bed next to him and I lie down next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his chest.

"Do you think Marcus did that on a regular basis?" Tobias asks

"I don't know, you did say she never talked about what he did to her. Maybe she wasn't comfortable talking about that to her bother" I say

He nods, then starts shaking his head. I can tell he is blaming himself

"Tobias, stop whatever your thinking right now" I say sternly as I get to a kneeling position next to him on the bed to face him.

He puts his head in his hands.

I sigh, and move his hands and hold his face by his chin.

"Look at me. This is not your fault. No of it. At all." I tell him

"No,it is. If I took of work that day, which I was thinking of doing, you wouldn't of gotten raped or hurt. If I had woken Myra and taken her with us, she wouldn't of had to have one of her worst nightmares to come true. If I had found you after Marcus was arrested you wouldn't of been treated the way you where. Tris, this is all my fau-" I cut him off by kissing him.

He is in shock for a second but then he kisses back. I move my hands to his neck and his go around to my back. Avoiding my hip. He deepens the kiss and pulls me even closer to him. I move my hands to his shoulders and down to his chest. He pulls back breathless and looks into my eyes.

"Listen to me Tobias. Nothing was your fault. Me getting hurt by Marcus. You couldn't control that, you didn't know he was even released yet. Max didn't even know. And me and Peter, he would've come after me anyway, even if I was with you. He always had something against you, so he probably was going to do it either way. Myra last night, we didn't know what was happening. We sure as hell didn't know Marcus was the one that killed Eric. Toby, you only look at the things, you think you didn't do. Have you ever stopped to think about what you did do?" I ask him

He shrugs looking at the ground

I turn his head by his chin again so he has to look at me.

I look him in the eyes. "Lets start from the beginning. You provided me with the best childhood I could've ever asked for. You saved yourself and Myra from that monster. You took your life in your own hands and provided for yourself and Myra. You saved me from Peter, gave me a place to live when I had no where to go. Fixed me after those two hurt me. Almost murdered Drew at the restaurant to save me. Beat the shit out of Marcus to protect your sister. Also not to mention the how many people you protect on a dailybasis? I mean Toby you are only human. You already do a hell of a lot for other people. Protecting the ones you love. People will get hurt along the way, there is only so much that one person can do. Don't blame yourself, you are amazing and you do so much. I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud to call you my boyfriend and best friends" I say.

My face turns red after I realized I just said 'boyfriend'... maybe he didn't notice?

"Did you call me your boyfriend Bea?"... nope, he heard it.

"I, uh, well... do you want to be?" I ask

"Yea, I would" he says with a smile

I smile as he kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to check on then real quick. I'll be right back" he says. I nod and smile

He walks out the door, and I sit there thinking. _'I have a boyfriend' _well yea I had Peter, but he's not considered a boyfriend. He barely falls under the category of 'human'. But now I actually have a real boyfriend, I'm excited but nervous. What if he tries to take this to fast? _What? No Tris! He would never do that. You know that. He knows what you've been through. _My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and Toby walking.

I raise my eyebrows "She's alright" he says. I nod

He sits back in bed and hugs me. I finally feel safe. I know he won't hurt me.

"When is Peter's trial?" I ask

"Tomorrow" he says with a sigh

"Oh" I say

"What's wrong?" He asks

"I guess with all that's happening I don't really want to face him. But I guess the sooner I get all these shitheads out of the way, the faster life with go slightly back to normal" I say with a little laugh

Toby smirks. He holds me tighter. I smile.

"Do you want to invite the gang over? I'm kind of in the mood for some Truth or Dare. I think it will be a good distraction for us for a little bit" I ask

He smiles "Yea that sounds good" he texts Zeke and he sets everything up

about 30mins we have the whole gang in our living room

"I WANT TO START!" Uriah screams "Zeke, T or D?"

And the games begin

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? **

**I wanted to do another T or D chapter cuz I think they are fun and I didn't want this whole story to be depressing. So send me some Truths and Dares and I will update tomorrow**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews..wow 202! Anyway here is the T or D chapter!**

**Hope you like. I'm using a lot of **Trissypoo64 and UnfortunatelyShattered ** dares and truths**

**Btw **Trissypoo64 ** I ****_love _****your story** _Hidden_ *****EVERYONE HAS TO READ THIS STORY! ITS FREAKING AWESOME! :)*****

**Ok here is the story**

**ALSO: Edward and Max are apart of "The Gang" now ;) So they both are here playing the game!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm not nor will I ever be as awesome as Veronica Roth! *Runs and sobs in a corner with a Dauntless cake***

* * *

Tris's pov!

"I WANT TO START!" Uriah screams "Zeke T or D?"

And the games begin

* * *

"Dare me, Oh and by the way the penalty is to remove a piece of clothing" Zeke says. We all nod

"Ok I dare you to let all of the guys, including myself, give you a makeover" Uriah says

He looks down at his shirt for a few moments then sighs, not wanting to be the first one to strip, he agrees

"Myra, go get your makeup" Uriah says in an evil tone

She gets up and walks into her bedroom, then walks out a few seconds later, the guys get in the middle of the circle and start on Zeke. Before they start I see Toby whisper something to all the guys and they smile and agree to whatever he said. Zeke looks terrified

They take out a pale foundation and apply it in big globs on his face making him go really pale. Then they take some white toning powder and apply it heavily. Is face is pretty much white now.

They take blood ready lipstick and put it on his lips and his cheeks making it look like a clown face smile. The girls are trying to hold back their laughter as the guys take black liquid eyeliner and put circles around his eyes

They take dark hunter green eye shadow and put it all around his eyes and on his eyelids.

I can't hold my laughter anymore. I'm clutching my stomach rolling on the floor, as well are all the other girls. They finish by taking Brown eyeliner and putting it on his eyebrows.

He looks like The Joker. The boys step back to admire their work and they immediately fall to the ground laughing hysterically.

He runs into the bathroom and screams like a high-pitched girl. That makes us laugh even more to the point where we are all clapping like retarded seals.

Once we compose ourselves Zeke asks "Four, T or D?"

"Dare"

"Ok, go into the middle of the neighborhood and scream the "unicorns dancing on rainbows" song"

Toby takes off his shirt almost immediately "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare pansycake"

"Oh I'm a pansycake? Alright then, go to the mall and order a milkshake." Weird

"Ok?" Uriah says, he starts to get up

"Ah, ah, ah. I wasn't done. Jump on the table in the center of the food court and sing "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" while seductively pouring the milkshake on yourself"

Uriah' s face pales. We all start snickering.

"Alright. I except this dare" he says confidently

We all get in Max' s truck **(he's there bye the way) **and drive to the mall a few blocks away

When we get there we go into the middle of the food court and wait for Uriah who went to go buy his milkshake. He slowly walks back to us, and nervously climbs on the table

He starts to grind his hips into the air while slowly pouring the milkshake on his head

"MY MILK SHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO YARD,

AND THEIR LIKE; ITS BETTER THAN YOURS. DAMN RIGHT ITS BETTER THAN YOURS,

I WOULD TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!" He screams off key.

People are taking videos on their phones, meanwhile our group is on the floor crying.

I thought he was done, but no...

He starts twerking

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA" he screams not even singing, just screaming.

He finally jumps of the table, covered in his milkshake, and he runs back to the car. His face flushed from embarrassment.

When we get in I sit back down and go on my phone. I look on YouTube to see if anyone posted the video of Uriah.

"Oh my God Uriah! Look!" I throw him my phone and his jaw drops.

"20,000 hits!? It's only been like 30 minutes!"

We all start laughing, and continue the game.

"Ok, Will T or D?"

"T"

"Pans-"

"URIAH!" We all yell

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Will blushes and takes his shirt off

"Uriah, truth or dare"

"Ugh. Dare!"

"Ok, drinking contest with Four! First one to faint or puke looses"

"Ok"

Zeke gets 15 shot glasses each, fills them to the rim and places them in front of the two

"Ready..Set.. Go!" Zeke screams

They both down the first shot. Tobias looks completely fine by his 5th shot but Uriah is looking a little out of it.

By the 8th Toby barely looks buzzed, Uriah however is about to fall over. Uriah slowly lifts his 9th shot glass to his face and swallows it, then his face turns green and he runs into the bathroom. Toby walks back over to me and sits down like nothing ever happened.

Damn can he hold his liquor.

Uriah comes out and is wobbling, trying to stay upright.

"Okayyy, Trissssayy, truth or dare?" He slurs.. wow

"Uh, truth"

"How many times have you been raped?" He slurs again.

Toby s eyes go wide "Uriah!" Zeke and Toby shout at the same time.

I pit my a hand on Toby s arm. "No, it's okay. Um, within the past 6 years and including this last time. Around 11 times" I say with a sigh. Toby s eyes go wide again

"Um, Edward truth or dare?" I ask

"Um, dare"

"Ok dial a random number and when the person answer, whisper-yell all out of breath "Ok it's done. Now do I do with the body?" I say with a smirk

"Alright" I toss him the landline and he dials a random number and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" A woman asked

"O-ok it's done. *deep breath* Now what do I do with the body?" He asks stammering and our of breath

"Edward?" The woman asks

"Mom?" He asks

"Sweety I warned you about getting into the wrong crowd. What happened?" She asks all worried

"N-nothing. This was a joke mom. I have to go night" he says in a rush. He hangs up and looks at us

We blink at him. Then start busting out laughing.

The last time I felt like this was almost 15 years ago. I was just a little girl. Without a care in the world and my best friend by my side.

I almost feel like weights have been taken off my shoulders. That is until I remember what tomorrow is.

Peter's trial

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW!**

****Also Please read the story I mentioned in the top A/N!**

**Also I DO NOT own, "Milkshake" "The Joker" or anything else!**

**Please share with friends and whatever :p**

**Thanks!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	20. Chapter 20: Waaaa?

**A/N: Omg! 220 reviews! Wow guys thank you!**

**UnfortunatelyShattered: Yes I probably will whenever the time is right. Maybe Never have I ever too?**

**Booknrd187: Yes I will! Sadly this none will not be as long :( I know I'm sorry but next one I promise it will be longer. I've been updating really late at night cuz that's when I have free time lol :)**

**Trissypoo64: No problem. Like I freaking love your story. You really need to update soon! **

**Ok sooooo the chapter you have all been waiting for... Peter's Trial!... "and cue the dramatic music"**

**Now just a warning it will be full of Drama, Tension, Suspension, and a HUGE shocker! So! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Like seriously who would want to own Peter or Marcus? I don't!**

* * *

Tris's Pov

We walk into the court house and I see Peter sitting at the table in the front with Will and Uriah on each side of him.

I look to Toby and he give my had a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, I have to go over there with Zeke because we have to testify against Peter. It will be okay. Be Brave Tris" he says as he kisses my temple.

I nod and sit down at the table across the room from Peter. My eyes flutter over towards him and he sends me a sly smirk. I chill runs down my spine and I look over to Tobias to try and get my mind off of him.

The judge calls the court to order **(ok I know pretty much nothing about this whole thing. So if I get something wrong don't blame me cause I don't even know what I'm talking about lol)**

The judge, Johanna Reyes, starts the trial "Ok, to begin, will the Accused please stand." Peter stands "Do you plead yourself as guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty" he responds.. figures

"Ok, will Mr. Hayes' Lawyer, Mr. Matthews please provide the jury with his opening state ment"

My head shoots up at his name. Matthews? Eric Matthews, Jeanine Matthews. Is this his father? No his father is dead. His uncle?

I look to Toby and his eyes are wide along with Zeke, Uriah and Will. We all look at each other in shock. I guess they connected the dots as well

"Mr Hayes has been accused of Abuse and Rape. We have not found any evidence relating to either of those. He has never shown any traits relating to performing rape. We believe that these are false accusations, and I plead my client not guilty" **(I really don't know if this is remotely right to what they would say, but just go with it;)**

The judge nods, "Ok Mr, Kang, please provide the jury with your statement"

My lawyer Jack Lang stands. "My client has personally shown me her scars that are clearly not self-inflicted. She has knife marks all along her body, along with a knife wound in her hip. She lives with Four, and he has told me the recurring nightmares about her experiencing the rape. He also experienced second-hand Mr. Hayes attempt to attack Mrs Prior"

"Ok, why don't we bring Four up to the stand. Mr Matthews will present his questions first" Ms. Reyes says

Toby walks to the stand and sits down behind the mike. He looks at me a subtlety nods. We had talked t this morning about what he would share. I told him he could say everything he know. I rather him confess to the court rather than Peter be freed.

"Four" Mr Matthews starts "How do you know the victim?"

"We were childhood friends and we were reunited a few weeks ago" Toby states

"And how we're you reunited?" Why does that matter"

"We had met at The Pit. The restaurant she had worked at. Although I didn't know it was her until a few days later when we were walking about our pasts"

"Hmm...Now, Mr Kang had said you experienced second-hand an attack of Mr Hayes. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, me and Zeke Pedrad had gone over to Tris's apartment along with Shauna Brown (idk her real name) to talk and have coffee. After about an hour the front door had been opened and Peter came in. Tris had already explained the abuse and shown us her scares, so when Peter came in me and Zeke arrested him on the spot. He tried to deny everything and fought against Zeke. He tried to make us believe that Tris cuts herself but I've been through enough cases and such to know self-inflicted marks when I see them. With Tris, that was not the case. Peter had got out of Zekes grasp and charge at Tris, before he could knock her down I stepped in front of him and punched him in the jaw to defend Tris. Peter was then taken away by Zeke, and here we are today" Toby explains everything

"I am done with my questioning" Mr Matthews says facing the judge. I smirk. He knows he can't lie anymore, because Zeke and Shauna will agree with Toby.

**(TIME SKIP TO PETERS FATE) (I would write all of this. But I have no clue on what to have lawyers say lol. Also I'm lazy)**

"Has the jury decided?" Ms, Reyes asks

A tall man stands up "Yes your honor, we have declared that Mr. Peter Hayes is..."

Toby squeezes my hand and I hold my breath, my palms are sweating and my whole body is shaking

"Not guilty" he finishes

What? WHAT?

I look over to Peter and he has a shit-eating grin on his face. I start feeling dizzy, probably because I'm still holding my breath, it's a good thing Toby is by my side. I black out in his arms

* * *

Four's pov

Not guilty? NOT FREAKING GUILTY?

I feel Bea's grip on my hand losses and I look over to her, she is white as a sheet. She starts to wobble then she falls into my arms.

I pick her up bridal style and rush out of the room, Zeke and Myra on my heels.

We run out to the car and I toss Zeke my keys I sit in the back with Tris trying to wake her up. We get to the house and i run in and put her on my bed.

I check her pulse, it's steady, she's in shock. She's going to be out for a while. I put her under the blankets and put a cool rag over her forehead. I sit in the chair by the bed and put my head in my hands and just process everything that is happening.

Peter is free, Marcus is gone. Jeanine has a brother who is lawyer so we can basically never arrest him and get away with it. Eric is dead. Myra has been raped, Tris has been raped. The three of us have been abused. Who knows what is going on with Jeanine. My 'father' is a murderer. Peter could come back to Tris. What else could go wrong?

I get up and walk into the kitchen, I realize the gang is here. I ignore them and continue walking into the kitchen. I grab a glass to get some water. I stand there sipping on it trying to calm down. I look at the fridge, my eyes skimming over all the pictures, notes, and magnets. My eyes stop when I see a blank piece of palper tapped to the side. I pull it off, I open it up. It's a note

_"We warned you. We don't mess around. You and your Little whore need to watch your back. Now that Peter is free there is no stopping us. You know who his lawyer is. I may have had to lose someone close to me, but it will be worth it. Your little plans will never work Tobias. We will get you. But not in the way your thinking; we would never dare hurt the famous Four, physically that is, we will get you were it really hurts. Taking away the ones you love, slowly one by one. Next time your will be a little more careful. If there is a next time._

_Oh and I know what your thinking. But your thinking wrong. This is not Marcus. It's some one far worse. You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight. Or not, that's your choice" _

What?... I'm sorry,WHAT?! I drop the glass I had in my hand. The glass shatters instantly

"GUYS!" I yell they all come running in.

"What happened?" Zeke asks worried.

I hand him the note, he reads it out loud.

"Who do you think wrote this?" Myra asks to no one specific

"Jeanine" Will says quietly

We all look at him. He takes the note from Zeke. "Look she hid it in plain sight. 'I may have had to lose someone close to me' It obvious she's talking about Eric. That was her son. And it's clear it's a woman's hand writing"

"Well, who wants to go to Erudite?" I ask **(remember not the faction, it's like a science lab that she Jeanine runs)**

Then we hear Tris screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, DRAMAAAAAA**

**I hope you liked it**

**Now, tell me what I should do for the next chapter. Should Tris screaming be a nightmare or .. something else.. like a Peter something else. Let me know!**

**Ok sorry for the late update, I know I'm a suck-y person.**

**I gotta go hopefully if everything works out I will update tomorrow. Most likely I will! :)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Everyone, I am sooooo, so so so so so so so so sooo sorry, I haven't updated.**

**So much shit has been happening. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys didn't give up on me...**

**But I'm back with yet another drama filled chapter. I will try to make it extra long**

**I NO OWN DIVERGENT!**

* * *

Four's pov.

_"Well, who wants to go to Erudite?" I ask_

_Then we hear Tris screaming_

I look at Zeke with wide eyes, then we book it into Tris's room with the gang following behind.

I throw the door open to see Peter...

He has a knife to Tris's throat, I see a tiny trickle of blood running down her neck.

Tris is wide awake now, fear radiating in her eyes but she has her face up and a brave expression. Surprisingly she's not shaking.

The girls gasp. Edward pushes all the girls behind us. So Peter can't change his target.

Then Max comes out from behind me and slowly pulls out his gun.

"Peter. Put the knife down, and let go of Tris, then no one has to get hurt" Max says deathly calm

Peter tightens the grip around Tris's waist, pushing on her knife wound. It makes her slightly whimper and she bites her lip holding back tears. I hear a tiny beep from behind me but I ignore it, I don't think Peter heard it.

"No. Tris should pay for what she's done" Peter says.

"What has Tris done?" I ask with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"Well, for one, she cheated on me with you, oh dear Tobias" he says in a mocking voice

"She didn't cheat on you with anyone. If what you even had could remotely be called a relationship" Zeke says from beside me, with his hand on his gun, ready to pull it out if need be.

"Yes she did, I never said we were over" he claims

"Well, when you beat your girlfriend senseless, and you get your sorry ass dragged to prison, it's kind of implied that it was 'over'" Uriah says

"Well, that's up to me now isn't it?" He asks

"Not really how it works Peter" I say

"Yea, well who has the knife?"

"Who has the gun" max asks with his gun at Peter

"Who has your girlfriend" he asks me

"Who's out numbered?" Zeke asks

Peter's face turns into a slight scowl. He knows he can't get away with us, but he could kill Tris. That can't- no, will not happen.

Max slowly walks little by little to Peter, "Let go of Tris now" he says in his intimidating voice. It sends chills down my spine and his gun isn't pointed at me.

"You can touch me. You do I slit her throat" he threatens

Max starts talking, well more like threatening Peter. While I zone out trying to think of something.

Then I remember I have a knife in my back pocket.

Peter's eyes are fixed in Max. So I slowly bring my hand to my pocket and find the knife. I take it out and open it. Zeke sees this and I look at his and nod. Zeke 'casually' scratches his forearm. I make slight eye contact with Uriah and Will, who are standing next to each other. I twirl the knife in my hand behind my back, and Zeke scratches his forearm again.

I make look at Tris and she is already looking at us. I think she figured our plan out because she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When her eyes open a second later. I look at her then down at my feet and slowly put my heel on the top of my shoe, then I look back at her. She winks.

Peter and Max are having a stare down, so I think this is a good time. I look at Zeke, and he slowly nods.

I pull my hand back and throw the knife. It lands in Peter's forearm, the one holding the knife around Tris's neck. The grip on her waist losens and she steps on his foot, hard. Uriah grabs her and pushes her towards the girls who are half in and half out of the room. I turn quickly and see Tris being held my Myra and Shuana, then I see Chris, she has her phone facing out in her pocket. Was she recording this whole thing?

I turn around to see Peter being beat up my Zeke, Uriah and Will. Max stands there with the gun in his hand but he uncocked the bullet.

I stand beside him and watch, I turn around and see Tris being walked out to the living room with the girls.

"That was really smart of you. Throwing the knife like that. I have to say, I'm very proud of you Tobias, it was very.. brave" Max says quietly. I smile a little. He is the closet thing I've had to a real father. It's nice to hear something like that coming from him. "Thanks" I say with a small smirk.

"I need to check on Tris, I would break them up soon. I still want him to rot in jail you know" I say

He just smirks

I run out of the room to Tris. She is sitting on the couch, and all the girls are surrounding her. I slowly walk over to her and Christina moves so I can sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her and she cries into my chest. I stroke her hair and whisper sweet things into her ear, only for her to hear. She take a deep breath and holds back anymore tears that are threatening to come. She turns around to face the girls, but still wrapped in my arms.

"Um, Four. I have something to tell you" Chris says

I raise and eyebrow to say 'continue'

She clears her throat. "Well, um, when we walked into the room. I had my phone on me. And I kind of recorded the whole thing. And since I was behind your guys it also showed your whole knife plan. Which I have to say was really smart"

I look at her in awe "You recorded the _whole _thing?" I ask

She nods, I look at Tris and see her smiling largely. We finally have proof,

"Looks like Jeanine underestimated us" Lynn says.

"What do you mean?" Tris asks

Shit she doesn't know about the note.

I clear my throat "Um, well, when we brought you home from court, I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge, and it said that, well, it said that they were going to hurt me in the best way they could think of. By taking each one of you away and leaving me with nothing. They said that they would start with you until no one would be left" I say looking down

Tris looks at the girls and they all go into Myra's room. Then Edward walks out of Tris's room and follows Myra.

She pulls up my head by my chin. "Tobias" she whispers "Nothing is ever going to take me away from you"

"Bea, did you not see what just happened? I almost lost you. He could've killed you! I wouldn't be able to live with my self if something happened to you. I already feel so much guilt because I didn't look for you. Then I let you AND Myra get hurt by Marcus. Everything that happened to you seems to always come back to me! Everything is my fa-" she cuts me off by kissing me. She always does this, but I don't really complain.

She cups my face with her hands and I move mine to her upper back since her waist is sensitive. I pull her closer to me and her tongue runs across my lip, I automatically open for her. I pull her closer as our tongues dance together.

She tangles her hands in my hair, tugging on it every once in a while, cause a growl to come from the back of my throat.

I feel her smirk into the kiss. She moves her hands back down to my neck as her fingers play with my collar.

I pull her even closer, if possible, leave one hand on her back and the other goes to her cheek. Then it slowly goes into her hair, as I tangle my hand in her beautiful golden blond hair, I hear a faint moan come from her, now it's my turn to smirk.

Too soon she pulls back breathing heavily. "I love you Toby" she breaths

I smile. "I love you too Be a"

"Always and forever?" She asks

"Always and forever Bea, Always and Forever" I confirm

We sit there with our foreheads touching trying to regain out breath. I think back to the time she first said that.

_I was 8 she was 6. We were sitting in out spot. Under a big oak tree. _

_We were just sitting there is a comfortable silence watching the sunset. She inches closer to me, so that we leaning against each other, she put her head on my shoulder and I smile. _

_"Hey Toby?" She asks_

_"Yea" I respond_

_"Can you promise me something?" She asks_

_"Of course_

_"Will you promise me that we will always be best friends?" _

_"Of course Bea. Forever and always"I say_

_"Forever and always" she repeats smiling. _

_ And we sit there until almost midnight. Then we decide to go home. Before we split into our houses I turn to her and kiss her forehead and then her nose. I smile as giggles. Then we walk into our homes._

"I don't know what I would do without you" I say

She gives me a soft kiss "You're never going to find that out" and she kisses me again. Though it's just a little one.

"Do you want to ask everyone if they want to spend the night?" She asks

"Yea, that sounds good. That way everyone is here. And me and the guys can go look for Jeanine tomorrow morning."

She slightly frowns and nods. "What the matter?" I ask

She shakes her head "Nothing, just please don't do anything stupid" I smirk.

"Okay, I promise" she smiles

"I'm going to go tell the girls and Edward that they are staying here. You might want to go see if the fight club in my room has ended" she laughs a little

I smile as she stands up. "And by the way" she leans down over me so close her lips are almost touching mine "I am really proud of you. Using the knife, that was pretty brave" she leans down and kisses me she pulls back.

"You know max said the same thing?" I say

"I'm not surprised" she says with a smirk as she walks to Myra's room.

I walk into Tris's room and see the guys trying to lift a very bloody and half dead Peter. I walk over and help we walk outside and literally throw him into the back seat of Max' s cop car.

When we walk back inside, we see Max standing in the door way of Myra's room. We all walk in I sit in between Myra and Tris on the bed. Edward is on the other side. Everyone else is either on the small couch in corner or in the floor.

"Oh, by the way, you all are sleeping over tonight. Well Max you don't have to, unless you want to." I,say

"I would love too, but I need to get home. I was supposed to be back 2 hours ago. So let me head out, dump his ads in prison and get home. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Max says

Everyone shouts bye, but I get up and follow him out. "Hey Max, thank you again for everything today, and just everything you've done for me, Myra and Tris"

He gives me a firm hug. He pulls back after a second. "Your welcome Tobias. I would do anything for you and your family. I know all you have left as your blood family is Myra, but everyone in that room, they are all your family. Especially Tris. Hopefully one day you can grow a pair and ask her to permanently become part of your family" he smirks

I turn bright red. And he laughs "I'm being serious though, have you ever thought of that?" He asks

I nod "All the time" I say quietly

"I know you love her. You would never shut up about her. And I know she loves you too. Don't think I didn't see your little make-out session on the couch earlier."

I lightly chuckle and turn red again. "Be good to Tobias, she needs you. But I'm beginning think you need her more than she needs you." He says

I nod "Yeah, I do" he smiles. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Alright bye"

He walks out the door and I lock it.

I walk back into the bedroom too see everyone laughing while Zeke and Uriah are on the floor wrestling, so I take the liberty to break them up, I jump on top of both of them. They were not expecting that, so they both scream like little girls. We all laugh out asses off while the two brothers blush like crazy.

"Alright everyone leave in groups and get clothes then come back here and we will work it who sleep where" Tris says

Everyone says a form of okay and leaves. Myra decided to go with Edward, so it's just me and Tris. We walk to the couch and watch a little t.v. until everyone comes back.

She lays her head on my lap and I play with her hair. She starts rubbing my knee, then it slowly keeps getting higher up my thigh, by breath hitches and I feel her smile. She starts rubbing my upper thigh more and I take her hand and move it to my knee.

"Something wrong?" She says in her sweet voice.

I playfully glare at her. She laughs and sits up with one leg on each side of me, so she is straddling me.

She runs her hands up by chest, and kisses me. Her kiss is full of passion. I kiss her back with equal force. She grinds her hips, hard, and I pull back and a weird gasp/groan escapes my mouth. She smiles innocently at me, then the doorbell rings, so she gets off me painfully slow and walks to the door.

"Sometimes I hate you" I say

"No you don't" she says smiling

"Yea, your right" I say

She laughs and opens the door for Myra and Edward. They were the first ones back. I throw my head back on the couch sigh deeply. "What did you do to him?" Myra asks

"Nothing he would want to share with his sister" Tris says smirking

"Ew,ew,ew,ew,ewwww!" Myra says fake gagging

We all laugh, and sit around getting to know Edward better, waiting until everyone else comes back

* * *

**A/N: How dis you like it? **

**Next chapter will be the sleep over. I was thinking of having them play a bunch of games, like "Never have I ever" "Would you Rather" things like that. **

**So if you have anymore ideas for me I would appreciate them :) **

**Thanks you guys! Love you all. (In a fangirl kind of way. Otherwise that would just be werid) ANYWAY! Give me some ideas for other games or some questions and stuff for the games I have listed. **

**I will update tomorrow! Please Review! :)**

** Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

** ~M **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY DO I NOT UPDATE?! I FEEL LIKE AN ASS!**

**Everyone I'm sorry...again.. I need to get better at updating. I promised and I didn't. Which makes me feel like crap because it takes something major for me to back out of my promises. Even if they are little. Ugh. I'm sorry.**

**REVIEWS:**

_rabraham 7898:_ **Awwww, thank you so much. But there are much better writers on here. I'm not one of 'em**

_Four six Tobias tris:_ **That's so cool. I want my name to be Tris lol! :)**

_Lucy (guest):_ **Yes! I totally used your idea! It fit so perfectly! Thank you :D**

_I'mdivergent 2701: _**Thank you! :) and UPDATE YOUR STORY :)**

_UnfortunatelyShattered: _**Omg! Thank you so much. Those really helped!**

_sheerio4ever: _**Thanks, yea I don't like complete depressing stories. I like having a little fun ;) lol**

_Suicidalcupcake (aka: Trissypoo64):_ **1, I love your new name :) 2. Yes, I am alive, although you probably think I'm dead again.. Lol and I love your new chapter to****_ 'Hidden'_**** it was awesome! That was so unexpected.. please update soon!**

**Ok, so please don't hate me. Here is the 'sleep over!' Lots of Fourtris fluff and "interesting" dares and truths lol **

**Okiedokie, here you go. **

**I don't own Divergent! Or anything else for that matter**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

All of the couple's showed up, so we can finally start.

"So what are we playing?" I ask

"How about, 'Never have I ever?'" Chris suggests

"Ok, but without alcohol. You guys don't need to be drunk for tomorrow" I say

"But Trisssssssssy!" Uriah whines

I throw a pillow at him "Ow! What was that for?" He asks. "Don't call me Trissy!" I tell him

He pouts. "You'll get over it Uri" I say walking into the kitchen. I grab lemonade and shot glasses, then I walk back and sit next to Toby

"Ok, everyone knows the rules?" Zeke asks

We all nod.

"Ok, I will start. Never have I ever, um..Gotten a tattoo" I say

Uriah, Zeke, Chris, Mar, Will, Tobias, Lynn and Myra take a 'shot'

Toby looks to his left at his sister "Myra... When did you get a tattoo?" He asks a little to calm

"Uh, um.. ahem. See its a funny story, umm.. Well I" she stutters

"Out with it woman!" Uriah yells

"15" she says sheepishly

"What? How did I never know about this?" Toby asks

"Uh, be-because I thought you would freak out.." She says quietly

"Well.. What is it?" Toby asks

She slowly lifts her shirt up to reveal a small cluster of words right above her bra.

"It says: "_Don't live in the past, it's gone. Don't hesitate about the future, it isn't here yet. But focus on today and make it count'" Myra explains _

Then she turns to the other side to show a tattoo on her hip around the area I was stabbed.

"This one says: _'Don't try and Define me, your not in control'" _Its written in a beautiful cursive, and it has two roses with stems and thorns wrapped around the words. "This one" she says pointing to the one on her hip, "is the first one I got. It represents... Marcus" she says the last word in a whisper

We all look at her. And Toby faintly smiles and wraps her in a hug. I smile at the sight of them.

"Ok, enough mushy stuff, let's get back to the game" Uriah says smiling "Ok, Four, it's your turn"

"Oh, okay. Never have I ever, had a one night stand"

Zeke takes a shot. Shuana looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "I was really, really really drunk and it was like 2 years ago!" Zeke says in a hurry. Shuana shakes her head and laughs

"Never have I ever, gone to the mall and poured a milkshake on myself" Myra says

Uriah glares at her and slowly takes a shot

"Never have I ever, found my long lost friend"Edward says

Me,Toby and Myra take a shot smiling. "Never have I ever, had a pedicure" Says Will

All the girls including me take a shot, and Uriah blushes and slowly takes one. We all look at him like he's crazy

"IT WAS A DARE!" He shouts. We all laugh

"Never have I ever, done less than 4 hours of shopping" Chris says

Everyone takes a shot. Chris looks at all the girls in shock

"What?! OMG we are going shopping soon!" She exclaims

All the girls groan, and the guys laugh

"We could take you with us" I snap at them

Their faces pale and they immediately stop laughing. I smirk

"Okay, this is getting a little boring, is there anything else we can play?" Mar asks

Zeke and Uriah look at each other. And simultaneously scream "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Well that was weird" Chris says

"Me first! Me first!" Uriah chants like a little kid

"Okay Four, Truth or Dare my good 'ole pal?" Uriah says

"Dare" Toby says without hesitation

"Give Tris a Sharpie tattoo" Toby nods. Uriah tosses him a sharpie.

He grabs my right arms and twist my hand so my arm is facing upwards and he starts drawing on my wrist.

He puts the less than symbol and the number 4. So it looks like a heart but a 4 instead of a 3

I look at it and smile largely. "What is it?" Chris asks

I flip my wrist so the group can see.

All the girls sequel "that is so cute!" Christina yells

Toby smiles and pulls me on to his lap. He kisses behind my ear, it sends shivers down my spine.

"Okay, Zeke truth or Dare?"

"Dareee"

"Alright. Walk into someone's house, sit down, turn on the tv and then walk out"

I snicker

"Uh, a-alright"

He gets up and we all follow him we stand on the porch and he walks across the street, and knocks on the door. A tall guy opens the door and Zeke walks in pushing past the guy. The guy just stands there processing what is happening. Then a second later Zeke comes back to the door. Puts the remote in the guys hand and pats him on the back

He runs back over to our house and runs inside.

We laugh and follow him in. We sit down and Zeke starts the game back up.

"Marlene t or d?"

"D" she says

"Go brush your teeth and drink orange juice"

"That's the best you got Pedrad? What is that going to do?"

We all snicker and she walks into the bathroom. She goes into the kitchen then we hear gaging and the water running. We all laugh as she comes back with a red face.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"I will go with Truth"

"What are your feelings towards Four?"

I look up at Toby and smile, he smiles back

"I love him" I say.

All the girls sequel, Myra the loudest

He leans down a gives me a kiss. Everyone cheers

"The great and almighty Four, has finally found Love!" Zeke and Uriah scream together

"Again. Weird" Chris says

"Will, truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare"

"Ok, put ice down your pants for a minute"

His face pales "just pants or underwear?"

"I'll be evil, underwear too" I smirk

He gulps. And nods, he walks into the kitchen he grabs a tray of ice and shoves it down his pants. He's okay for a second then starts screaming like a little girl. Running around the room. We are all busting out laughing.

He runs into the bathroom. He comes back out and sits down, then pulls Chris on his lap and takes a deep breath.

He glares at me, and I smirk

"Four t or d?"

"D"

"7minutes with Trissy"

I scowl at the name. Then me and Toby walk into the closet. Again he is breathing heavily.

I kiss him full on the lips. I don't think he was expecting it because he lost balance and fell against the wall.

He puts his hands on the middle of my back - still cautious of my wound- and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss.

He runs his tongue across my lip, but decide to have fun. And I won't let him in. I smirk into the kiss and he faintly growls under his breath. I giggle a little. He bites my lower lip, and I finally let him in.

He smiles and our tongues fight for dominance, and he win. Well maybe I let him win.

He turns around so I'm pushed against the wall and kisses my cheek,and then my jaw. Then one more soft kiss on my lips. "I love you Bea" he says breathless against my lips.

I smile "I love you too Toby"

Then the door opens with both of our hair messed up. Me trapped under Tobias' s arms and our cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

Zeke winks and Toby and we walk back to the circle while fixing my hair.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Dye your hair an abnormal color"

She takes a shot "no thanks"

"Uriah t or d"

"Dare me"

"Go in the middle of the road and scream 'I am a pansycake'"

"I am not a pansycake!" He says sternly

"Well if you don't do it then you are" I counter

"Damn it!" He says

He walks outside and screams "I AM A PANSYCAKE!"

He walks back in with a frown on his face. "Lynn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Craziest thing that's ever happened to you"

"I became friends with all of you" she says with a smirk on her face

We all say a form of 'yea'

"Okay guys, I'm getting kind of tired. Can we finish this game later?" I ask

"Yea sure, who's sleeping where?" Uriah asks

"Lets do couples. Me and Four in his room. Chris, you and Will can take my room. Myra and Edward her room. Zeke and Shuana, you can have the pull out couch and Lynn you can have the recliner. Uriah and Mar we have a queen sized air mattress and pillows and stuff in the closet over there" I suggest

Everyone nods and me and Toby walk into his room.

I grab some black shorts and a razor back dark purple tank top and change in the bathroom, and when I come out he is lying on the bed in pajama pants and no shirt.

I don't even realize I'm staring at him until he starts talking

"Like what you see?" He asks with that sexy smirk

"Yup"

He laughs and I walk into bed facing him.

He leans over me and kisses me soft and slowly. It's the type of kiss, that makes me feel like I'm going to turn into liquid or burst into flames. He pulls back and looks at me.

I look in his eyes. I don't see pity or disappointment. I see lust, love, want.

Why would he want me?

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" He says

I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"Tris, you are so beautiful. I don't doubt that for a second. I don't want anyone else but you. You don't understand how hard all those years without you were." He says

"I know the feeling" I say without thinking

He sits up and closes his eyes

"Tobias, I didn't-"

"No, No your right. It was all my fault. You getting treated that way. It was never supposed to happen. I-I caused all of this."

I grab his chin "Now listen to me. I love you. And I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, I never want you to feel like this. I don't want you carrying all this guilt, because there is no reason for you to hold all that on your shoulders. You were not the cause of anything that has happened"

He doesn't say anything so I turn to straddle him and cup his face and give him a passionate kiss.

It shocks him a little but he automatically kisses back. I pull back for air and look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" he says

"No, I don't want to hear you say sorry. Remember Myra's tattoo. 'Don't live in the past' Toby I don't care what happened when we were kids, all I care about is us, right here and now"

"I love you. So much" he says cupping my face. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me again with even more force if possible. He moves down to my jaw, then works down to my neck. Peppering my neck and collar bone in kisses.

He gently sucks on my neck and a soft moan escapes my mouth before i have time to stop it.

He lightly chuckles into my neck. So I grind my hips into his. And he sucks in his breath and a groan/growl sound comes from the back of his throat. Now it's my turn to laugh. He pulls back and looks at me. Then flips us over so he's on top of me. A small laugh escapes me. He kisses me like his life depends on it. I run my hands over his back. Tracing over each one of his scars. He softly moans. His hand fiddles with the bottom of my shirt.

I pull back slightly "um, Tobias."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" His voice full of concern

"No. No. I just, I don't think I'm.. I uh I-I"

He smiles and gives me a small soft kiss on my lips. "It's okay Bea. I-I don't really think I am either." He blushes "We will take it slow. I'm never going to pressure you into doing anything"

He gets off me and lays down and puts an arm around me. I curl into his bare chest. I give him a kiss right where his heart is. He smiles kisses my hair. "I love you"

"I love you too" I say

"I love you three"

"Seriously?" I ask

"Just do it" he says with little laugh

"I love you Four"

He smiles satisfied.

"I wonder how many fears I have"

"I could probably take you down to the station. That's where I had my test or fear landscape as they call it, done. Maybe I could take you through yours" he offers

I smile ,"I would like that. What are your fears?"

He takes a deep breath "heights, you knew that, small spaces, you knew that too, Marcus and... Then having to kill you"

I look at him and kiss him again. He smiles at me "I love you"

"I love you more"

"Highly unlikely" he states

"Mmhm. Go to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow"

I feel him nod and he turns out the light. He kisses my head one more time and I fall into a peaceful sleep. Forgetting about what tomorrow holds

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo, did you like it?**

**Let me know, review please! Give me some ideas of what you would like to happen when they get to erudite. Cause it can not be as easy as walking in and taking Jeanine. There needs to be drama. Lol**

**So review and let me know what you think :)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	23. Chapter 23: Erudite

**A/N: GAAHHHH! EVERYONE I'M SO EFFING SORRY! I've been writing this chapter for 3 days! I couldn't think of anything but I think I got something good.. finally! **

**Hope you enjoy. It's going to be half Tris and half Tobias POV.**

**Okay so I'm taking a couple of Guest's ideas Idk your names but if you are reading this; Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even half the writer V.R is.**

* * *

FOURS POV **(8:00am)**

I wake up with my arms securely wrapped around a sleeping Tris. I look at her in awe.

After all the shit she has been through she still manages to have light in her eyes and a smile on her face. She can make the best out of any situation. She has been in near-death situations and she worries about other people more than herself. She is the most selfless,brave,kind, honest, and intelligent person I've ever met. She is everything I'm not. Everything I want to be.

"That's not true Toby" she says in a raspy morning voice

"I really need to work on this whole 'putting a filter on my mouth' thing"

She lightly laughs. Oh her laugh.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asks

"Yup" I say with a smirk

"Ok... time to get up creeper"

"I am not a creeper!" I say defensively

"Mmhmm. So, you guys are going to Erudite today?" She asks quietly

"Yea... and before you even ask, you can't come"

"But why not?" She asks

"Tris, I already lost you, then I got you back and almost lost you again. I'm not having you risk your life" I say sternly

"Fine" she huffs

I try and hold back a laugh

"What?" She snaps

"You look really cute when you are angry" I say with a smile

She punches my chest "I do not" she punches my chest again

"Ow! Ok ok your not" I say putting my hands up in surrender

She gets out of bed with a satisfied smile

"Sometimes a question if your human or not" I say

She flashes me an innocent smile. I shake my head and get out of bed.

She walks over to the dresser and I walk behind her slipping my arms around her waist.

I lean down and whisper in her ear "You want to help wake the others?" I feel her shiver then nod

"Ok Will and Chris first" she says

We walk into the living room and I grab the 3 duffle bags Zeke brings to every party he thinks truth or dare will be played at. I grab the hot pink hairspray and the whipped cream.

I toss the hairspray to Tris and we walk into Tris's bedroom.

"Well, she told me she wanted highlights so I might as well make her look badass" Tris says unwrapping the permanent hairspray.

We all over to the bed and Tris goes over to Christina and starts on her hair spraying the tips. I make a mustache and beard type thing in Will out of whipped cream

I look to Tris and she is done. I hold up 3 fingers and lean down to Will's ear and Tris leans down to Chris. I put my fingers down one at a time

3…2…1

"WILL!" "CHRIS" We scream

They both wake up thrashing and Will screams like a little girl.

Me and Tris laugh and walk out of the room. On to our next target.

We go old-school with Myra and Edward. We get out glasses (the extra large ones this time) and fill then to the rim with water and ice cubes. We walk into their room and again I hold up 3 fingers

3…2…1 We dump the water on them and we book it out of the room.

I go the kitchen and get out a piece of chocolate cake Uriah brought last night. I take the slice and put it on a plate

I walk over to the air mattress that they are sleeping on. I put the cake near Uriah's face, close enough that he can smell it. Still in a deep sleep, his head moves a little close to the plate. I tap his nose with the edge of the plate and his eyes open

"CAKE!" He screams waking up Marlene and Shuana. He is about to grab it then I shove it in his face. He sits there with his jaw open wide in shock.

I walk over to Zeke who is snoring louder than usual. I grab the blow horn from his bag and stand next to the couch. Everyone sees this, besides Lynn who is still passed out, and plugs their ears.

I press the button and Zeke jumps and screams then falls on the ground face first.

"Ughhhh" he groans

We all laugh and we move on to Lynn.

I look to Shuana with a raised eyebrow

She has on an evil smirk " do you have plastic wrap?" I nod and go to the kitchen

I hand her the long box of plastic wrap "Ok we are going to combine a few classic pranks. Lynn is the heaviest sleeper I have ever ment. I mean like ever. So first we will move her to the air mattress and wrap her to it. Then we will put whipped cream on one hand and I will tickle her nose with a feather I assume Zeke has, and then Marlene you will put her other hand into a bowl of warm water. And Tris you will take another feather and tickle her ear. and everyone else, get your phone's and enjoy the show" she says with an evil smile.

Me and Zeke move Lynn to the air mattress, and Shauna and a wet Myra start wrapping her. Tris gets the whipped cream and Uriah gets the feathers while Marlene is heating up the water. I look around and see my surroundings.

Uriah has chocolate smeared all over his face, Edward is soaking wet, Will still has his whipped cream mustache and Chris has hot pink highlights

I snicker at their appearances and they all glare at me.

Once Lynn is all wrapped up, the girls come back with their 'supplies' and we begin.

Everyone not participating in the prank is recording it on their phone.

Shuana carefully sprays the whipped cream in her hand and Marlene positions her hand above the bowl and Tris sits above her head holding a feather.

"Go" Shauna whispers

Marlene drops her hand in the water and Lynn starts moaning uncomfortably, then Shuana tickles her nose and the whipped creams splatters on her face and Tris tickles her ear. She brings the same hand up to her ear so now her whole face is covered in whipped cream. She starts struggling to sit up but can't because of the plastic wrap. She opens her eyes and sees what's happening

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

We all lose control and fall to the ground laughing. Lynn takes the bowl and pours the water on Marlene and throws her hand at Shuana' s face.

"I will kill all of you" she threatens.

We all calm down and unwrap her. She sits up and looks around. "What the hell happened to all of you?" Everyone either points to me or Tris.

"I'll admit, that was pretty good though"Lynn says to me and Tris.

We bow and we all laugh.

"Okay. Getting serious the guys and I need to get ready to go." I say

"Wait. Can I go?" Lynn asks

"Well... you are pretty badass" Zeke says

"I would rather you stay here" Shuana says being the 'protective sister'

"Please Four, they are going to make me dress up!" She exaggerates

In a way it would be smart to have a girl with us. Plus you don't really want to mess with Lynn. I look to Shuana with raised eyebrows.

She sighs "Please be careful and don't get hurt" Shauna pleads with her

"Please any asshole who tries something on me will be dead before he can say sorry" Lynn states

"I have always been a little scared of you" Uriah says

I fake cough "pansycake"

He glares at me.

"Alright let's get ready to go" I say walking into my room. Tris following

She closes the door and sits and the bed and sighs

I look over to her "What's wrong?" She shakes her head. I walk over and kneel in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know Tobias, I'm just really worried. I have a weird feeling that something really bad is going to happen."

"Everything will be okay. I'll always come back to you Bea. You have nothing to worry about. We have everything planned everything will be alright" I say softly

She nods slightly and gives me a passionate kiss. We pull back needing air. "I love you Bea"

"I love you too Tobias"

* * *

TRIS'S POV **(9:45am)**

Toby, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Edward and Lynn just left for Erudite and I feel like throwing up.

"Tris, are you okay? You look a little green" Christina asks

"I have this insane gut feeling that something really bad is going to happen" I explain

"Tris, your over thinking it. The guys can handle themselves. It will all be okay" Marlene says hugging me.

I nod and we sit talking about random things and watching t.v, consistently looking at our phones to see if anything has happened with the guys. So far nothing. And that makes me even more nervous.

About a half hour later we turned the tv off and are just talking. Then I hear a loud bang. I look to the girls and they all have wide eyes. They heard it too.

It's silent for a few moments then the front door is knocked down. 5 Large men come running in. 2 grab me and 2 grab Myra. We are trying to get out of their grip but they are too strong. I shake my body really hard and hit one of the men in the face. Then I feel something hard hit the back of my head and the last thing I hear is Chris's scream. Then darkness

(HELLO THERE I'M A PAGE BREAK)

TOBIAS'S POV **(10:00am)**

We walk into Erudite and walk to the front desk. Lynn starts talking

"Excuse me"

The lady holds up one finger not looking at us

"Excuse me!" Lynn snaps

She holds up her finger again

Lynn slams her hand on the counter.

"Tell us where the hell Jeanine Matthews is now!"

I'm very glad we brought Lynn this time.

The lady looks up and sees who we are, all the guys wearing police badges on their belts and guns on their hips. She taps a button on her desk and this nerdy crew of 'security' come running towards us.

Zeke and I look at each other... really?

They stand in front of us and they pull out syringes with a greenish type liquid in them. We are to focused on the syringes we don't have time to react before they plunge them into our necks.

I quickly look to Zeke and he stares at me with wide eyes. We all fall to the ground and then darkness.

* * *

TRIS POV **(2:00pm)**

I open my eyes and I'm in a dark room. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It looks like a closet. I look to My left and see Myra curled in a ball. I gently shake her, but she doesn't move I check her pulse. She's still breathing she must still be unconscious. I wait a few minutes and shake her again. This time she jumps awake and starts screaming I put my hand on her mouth incase someone is outside. She stops screaming when she sees me.

"Where are we?" She whispers

"I don't know, a closet?" I whisper back

She looks around and gasps "What's wrong?" I ask

"I-I know this closet way to well" she says in a shaky voice

I look at her in confusion.

"Bea. We are at Marcus's house"

My eyes widen "He used to lock me and Toby in here after he beat us. That's why Toby hates small spaces. From getting locked in here for days on end" she explains

I shake my head "Myra!" I whisper shout. "Do you have your phone?" Her eyes light up in this dark room and she reaches for her back pocket.

She pulls out her phone and dims the lighting.

"Who should we call?" She whispers

"Max?" I suggest

She nods and dials the number

(This is just what Tris can hear Myra saying)

_Hey Max. Umm, well we need your help... Well we don't know where Tobias, Edward, Zeke, Uriah, Will or Lynn are. They left for Erudite early this morning, and they said they would keep us updated but it's been like 4hours and we haven't heard anything from them... Yea and one more thing Max.. Well after the guys left some guys came and knocked out me and Tris and brought us to Marcus's house. We are locked in the closet... Yea..They did?... Yea sure... Ok.. thank you Max._

She hangs us the phone and I look at her with raised eyebrows

"Well... He said for us to keep quiet. Don't try and escape because if someone's out there it could get us hurt. He said that the girls already called the cops and they are at our house now. And he and some other men are coming here and then all of us are going to Erudite." She explains quietly.

I let out a deep breath and nod.

She gives me a hug and I return it. We hold each other until the closet door opens. There lies a faces I never wanted to see again

* * *

TOBIAS POV: **(same time 2:00pm)**

My eyes flutter open.

I'm sitting on the ground and my hands are tied behind me. I look to me left and I see Zeke, I look to My right and I see Edward. I strain my neck to see we are all in a circle of sorts with out backs to each other. All of our hands are tied.

"Oh good all of you are awake" Jeanine says walking in the door.

I inwardly groan. "Now, Tobias" she spits my name like venom

"What do you want from me?" I spit back at her

"Well, you see. I have some unfinished business with your mother".

"Like what?"

"That's irellivent. Now I need you to tell me her whereabouts" Jeanine explains

"She's dead"

"That's what you think. I thought she would've been smarter to tell you. Although she was always the dumb one in the family"

Wait... the family. Is Jeanine my... Aunt? **(a/n:oooohhhh plot twist!)**

"Don't talk about my mother like that" I say sternly

"I can talk about my sister anyway I please" she retorts.

The guys and Lynn's jaw drops. I keep my stern 'Four' face on.

"Well considering I'm just now finding out my dead mother is alive. How the hell do you expect me to know where she is?" I question her

"In the case you don't know where she is, Well.. that's unfortunate for you" and she walks out the door with her lackys trailing behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Uriah asks

"I have no idea. But I think I just met my Aunt"

* * *

**Tris pov (2:15pm)**

_The door opens and there lies the faces I never wanted to see again_

_Peter and Marcus._

Peter grabs my shirt and yanks me away from Myra. He leads me into a bedroom with Myra and Marcus trailing behind us. Marcus leads her into a room which I assume is her old bedroom.

I get a brief look at the room and realize it Tobias's. The memories in this room used to be filled with joy and laughter for the both of us. But now it's filled with tears and pain.

Peter proceeds to throw me on the bed and pull out his knife again. He cuts off my clothing and continues to rape me for the.. I've lost track of the times he's done this.

When he's done he puts my ripped clothes and bra back on except for my shirt. He throw me on the ground and I fall on my flat on my face. Then the door opens, I was hoping it was max, but Marcus walked in dragging Myra, who was in a similar state as me.

We look at each other and sigh. Then Peter and Marcus take off their belts and Peter's slams down on my back

Me and Myra cry out in pain. It's a feeling I can't explain completely . It feels like fire is being thrown on my back, then it feels like ice, then it goes numb. And it continues to reaccur each time the belt harshly falls against my back.

They walk out the door snickering to each other. While be and Myra lie there moaning in pain.

And to think Tobias went through this almost everyday. Myra was raped on a pretty much daily basis.

I'm struggling to keep my eyes open but I have too because I know max will be here soon and we have to help Tobias. He's saved me enough times now. I should at least save him once

I hear a door slam then cursing and that sickening sound of skin against skin then it's all silence. I hear more doors opening and closing. A little quieter this time. Then I hear the doorknob to Tobias' s room move but the door is locked. I hear a man curse then a loud bang. I look up carefully and see Max standing in the doorway with wide eyes and the door on the floor.

He runs over to us and crouches down "Oh girls...Myra can you hear me?" He ask when Myra's eyes close. She faintly nods and opens her eyes again.

"Okay girls do you think you can stand up?"

We look at each other and faintly nod. We slowly stand up. With the help of Max and another cop he brought, Bud, we got cleaned up and we took some pain medication Myra found in the bathroom cabinet. We both feel a little better and are able to walk with a very slight limp.

"Okay. Now we have to go find Tobias" I state

We get in his cop car and drive to Erudite.

We walk inside and walk to the front desk

"Jeanine Matthews" I say

"Wait a minute" she says

"No I think now"

"Or you can be patient" she says in a pissy voice

I slam by hand "You know what?! I've been through a lot of shit today. You tell me where the hell Jeanine and 6 cops that came in earlier! NOW!" I scream at her

"Jeez, your just as bitchy has the girl that came in earlier" She retorts

"Yea, that would be Lynn. Tell me where they are before this gets really ugly. I wouldn't underestimate her" Myra says

"I don't know where Jeanine is. I think your little friends are in her office. Room 200 on the 3rd floor" she replies in a shaky breath. Ugh, what a pansycake... Wait pansycake? Man Uriah is rubbing off on me

"Thank you" I say in an extremely fake voice

We walk into the office and I see something I didn't expect...

* * *

**Tobias' s Pov. (2:35pm)**

Jeanine left like 30mins ago and I'm waiting for something to happen. I slightly move to my left and feel something in my back pocket.

Oh my God my knife and can cut this rope crap off.

"Zeke" I whisper "What?" He whispers back

"I have a knife. We can pass it to each other to get out!" I whisper shout.

"Man, you and that knife. Okay get yourself out then pass it to me and we will keep going around"

"Everyone understand?" I ask quietly. They all murmur a 'yea'

I get my self out but keep my hands behind my back "okay once you've cut the rope keep your hands behind your back because I'm pretty sure there are camera's in here. Then we will figure some way to get out" I explain quietly

Everyone is out and I tell them to be quiet for a few minutes in case someone is watching.

All of a sudden the door opens and I see the last face I expected to be here.

"Tris"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo.. did you like it?**

**Again I'm really sorry. Everything and Everyone got in my way when I tried to write it was really really annoying. But I got it up. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Review please**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello People of Fanfiction. HOLY FRACK! 302 REVIEWS! EEEKKK THANK YOU! :D **

**So I'm just saying idk how, but apparently I left an insane cliff hanger. So...Okay.**

**Gosh guys I'm so sorry. I had an insane case of writers block and I just couldn't really get any inspiration to write or anything. Ugh I'm sorry.**

fuzzymonkey 20021103: ** That will definitely happen lol, probably next chapter tho. YAY FOR THE PANSYCAKES!**

Lucy (guest)**: I knowwww! Lol. A few people where saying that the amount of times the girls were raped they can't have kids...*cough* Damn Erudites *cough* hahaha**

_**SK92Divergent: To be honest. I was tearing up at your review :)**_

Lynda Loyde:** You'll find that out in the next chapter :)**

**_Ok. Please enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: NOT MINE!_**

* * *

**TOBIAS POV.**

_All of a sudden the door opens and I see the last face I expected to be here._

_"Tris"_

"Tris" I whispered again Making sure it was really her.

"Four" she replies. I love how she still uses my nickname even though everyone in the room knows it. But honestly I just want Max Myra and Tris knowing it.

She runs over to me and crouches down in front of me and winces slightly. I'll ask her about that later. I slightly nod ny head backwards and she looks behind me to see all of our hands untied. She smirks and winks

"Okay. Let's -" Tris starts

"Well, well, well. Miss Prior. I expected you to be half dead in a closet by now" Jeanine says while walking into the room

Wait.. What?

"Although I do suppose Marcus never follows through with anything does he?" She continues

Wait, Marcus... Closet?.. No, No he couldn't have!

"Yea Jeanine. I might be a little stronger than you think" Tris says back

Jeanine lifts an eyebrows. "Hmm. I'll be the judge of that" she turns back to me "Now Tobias. I will give you one last chance. Where is your mother?"

"I told you I don't know. I just found out she is alive a half hour ago." I spit back at her. I now have a hatred for my mother. She was alive while me and Myra were being beaten to death. But even if I did know, I wouldn't rat her out. She still is my mother. The only one that cared for me and Myra. But now I'm not so sure if she cared at all.

I notice Tris's eyebrows knit together.

"Alright. Well since we can't use his mother for testing let's start with the girls" Jeanine says looking between Myra and Tris

"Testing for what?" I question fiercely even though I'm slightly terrified on the inside.

"That's for me to know and you to find out". I am so freaking done with this bitches riddles

A guard walks toward Myra and another toward Tris. I look so Zeke and nod. We jump up and charge at the two guards, before they can get to them.

I tackle the one going after Tris, and I punch him in the upper jaw and he goes unconscious. I see Zeke did something similar to the guard going after Myra.

Us standing up was obviously a sign, because Uriah,Edward,Will, Max, Lynn and Bud? are beating the shit out of the other members of the 'nerd police'

I walk over to Jeanine and grab her collar. "You listen to me. I don't really give a crap if we are related. I don't care that Marcus had beaten me for so many years. I don't even give a shit my mother is alive. But once you mess with Tris or Myra, that's when shit will go down. I'm done with you and your little riddles, I don't know what your plan is and I don't really care. All I care about is my family. But not the shit one you and Marcus provide. I'm talking about these people that are currently waiting to throw your ass into a mental asylum..again."

She scowls at me

"I'm tired of all this bullshit. I think I've been through enough for one life time. So here's what's going to happen. You, Peter, Marcus and Drew are going to be put in prison. But not the kind where you can get your brother to bail you out, that's not going to happen. You all will rot and die, and I won't go even care."

I turn her around and put handcuffs on her but she jumps around and puts a needle in my neck. I freeze. It feels like the gears in my head stopped working then started to turn the other way.

I look around and see my frie-no.. my.. enemies. I suddenly hate everyone one of them. Especially that one. The one with blond hair and blue-grey eyes. She looks so familiar. But it's like a memory deep, deep down in my mind. All I know now is I want her dead. I charge at her without a second thought and tackle her to the ground. Before I can lock her hands down she punches me in the face. She rolls out from underneath me and stands up. I run to her again but I feel numerous pairs of muscular arms wrap around my torso and forearms pulling me back.

I look at them, they look so familiar. I don't want to hurt them but it feels like I have to. I elbow the tall dark skinned one in the stomach and hit the the one with pale skin and celery green eyes in the stomach as well. I punch the smaller one that looks like the 1st guy in the face. And before I can get the other tall guy with blond hair (**idk what Edward looks like in the book so I'm going by the movie) **a shorter girl with buzz cut bleach blond hair jumps on my back, but i flip her and she falls on the Blond guy. I go back to the girl and she stands there with her jaw clenched she hands in fists. I walk towards her and see backs up with every step I take.

She keeps backing up she's hits a deck chair and she trips and falls on her butt. I keep advancing towards her. She slowly backs up, still on the ground and she picks up a gun that was next to a guard in arms reach and points it at me. I stand over her. Her eyes fill with water, but she refuses the let the tears fall.

"Toby" she whispers

Toby?

She points the gun at herself and I take the gun in my hand and push the barrel on her forehead. My breathing gets extremely heavy. I remember a scenario similar to this... in my... fear landscape

"Toby, it me. It's Tris."... Tris...

"Tobias I know your still in there" she whispers, her voice cracking

"It's okay... Toby it's okay" she says grabbing my face making me look at her in the eye. "It's okay, I love you. It's okay" she says again.

I can't shoot her. I know her. I know I do, I just can't remember who she is or how I know her though.

"Tobias it's Tris. Come on. Your not gone your still there, I can see it in your eyes. Come back to me, Please; You promised you would always come back to me...So come back now" she says a little above a whisper.

Tris...Oh my God... It's Tris.. Beatrice...BEA!

"Bea" I whisper, my eyes filling with water.

Her eyes flood with relief and a tear leaks out from the corner of her eye. I look at the gun in my hand and I throw it across the room.

"Tris.. I-I don't. I.. What have I done?" I ask starting to sob. She quickly sits up and wraps her arms around me I hold on to her tight. She winced but melts into the hug. I don't know what's wrong so I loosen the grip on her back and she sighs. I pull back and I look at her.

"What's wrong with your back?" I ask terrified of the answer.

"Uh." She looks to Myra "Can I tell you at home?" She asks. I nod.

I look up to see the guys and Myra staring at me and Max, Lynn and Bud

They are carrying an unconscious Jeanine out the door.

I hang my head and but my head in my hands digging the palms of my hands into my eyes.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Zeke. He has the shadow of a smile on his face.

"You know, on the bright side, you just beat up 4 dudes and Lynn at one time without breaking a sweat" he smirks

I slightly smirk back but the guilt immediately comes back. I take a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry you guys" I say still looking down.

With that Uriah comes over and jumps on top of me wrapping me in a giant bear hug. No matter how awkward this probably looks I hug him back tightly because he's like my little brother. Zeke comes and hugs both of us. And I move one of my arms to wrap around Zeke's back. We sit there for at least 3 minutes then I hear the camera sound from a phone. We look up and see Myra with her phone out. I look at her with a raised eyebrow

"It was so sweet, I couldn't resist" she shrugs

I smile. And we all stand up

Uriah and Zeke look at each other and smirk. Then I look at me..Oh shit

"DOGPILE!" they scream and everyone jumps on top of me. I fall o the ground and everyone is on top of me. I smile largely as everyone gets off of me. I look at Tris and my smile fades.

I promised I wouldn't hurt her. And today I almost shot her. I almost lost her.. again. I don't deserve her. She doesn't need this kind of life. Consistently getting in danger, continuously getting hurt. I can't risk losing her again and again. I Love her so much, and it would absolutely kill me to let her go. But if it means saving her life, I will gladly live in a hell everyday. I will just hav-

My thoughts are interrupted by a small pair of hands on my face and soft lips on mine. She kisses me with so much ferocity and passion. It's not sloppy. It's a kiss of pure love. I wrap one hand around her waist pulling her closer and my right hand rests on her upper jaw. My thumb rubbing against her cheek. She clasps her hands behind my neck and pulls me closer to her if possible and runs her tongue across my lip asking for an entrance. I gladly allow it.

My previous thoughts are erased by a new thought.

Everyone enjoys taking a risk in their life right?

Well Tris is my risk and my life. I'm not letting her go.

**(Did you guys really think I would break up Fourtris? Really?)**

Our friends cheer as we break from the kiss gasping for air.

Jeanine's office door opens and two figures stand at the door. And two thought run through my brain

1.. Does this every end? And 2.. How the hell did they get here?

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Or Nah?**

**To be honest that's the stupidest thing I've probably said. ANYWAY! **

**I wasn't going to make this long because so much was happening. Now tomorrow I will update twice because I'm home all day so I will have time. **

**Now: Who do you think was at the door? What do you think will happen? What do you _want _to happen? Wasn't the Zeke/Uriah/Tobias scene frickin adorable? Lol**

**ALSO! I have one of those Beta writer thingy-s so if you want help or anything feel free to let me know :)**

**Okay I need to go now. I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned tomorrow :)**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	25. Chapter 25: Sorry Short chapter!

**A/N:okay guys I'm really sorry, I know you were looking forward to a double update. But I completely forgot I'm going out of town this weekend. I'm sorry everyone. I'm a shitty person...  
**

**But in my defense I knew nothing about me leaving this weekend. My mom comes into my room yesterday morning, literally just as I was signing on to FanFiction. asking "Sweety are you packed for this weekend?" I was like SHIT! So I've been packing, cleaning clothes, running around town trying to get everything done. Ugh! Yesterdayy was absolutely insane. I'm so sorry.**

**For future reference, if your parents ever tell you you are going out of town at anytime, put it on your calender or something. Its just my opinion.**

**So! I will try and update on my phone. But they will be shorter chapters. So just bare with me. **

**Okayyyy.**

_FanfictionreaderTFIOS:_** umm.. wow.. Lol Thank you for reviewing! :D**

_Lucy: _**I know. Good right? Hahaha it was my favorite part to right lol**

Sheerio4ever: **Nope. Never. Lol**

_youngadultbookslover:_ **Thank you! I do have my moments of brilantness ;) lol**

**Here is chapter 25 (wow)**

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth Allegiant WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED!**

* * *

TRIS' S POV

I pull away from Tobias gasping for air as our friends cheer.

Toby wraps his arms around my waist, holding me close. I look into his eyes and smile.

Then the office door opens. There they stand again.

Marcus and Peter.

Tobias instantly pushes me behind him. Even though I know it's better that way and he's being protective, I wish he didn't think I was weak and can't stand up for myself.

I see Edward do the same with Myra.

"What the hell are you going here?" Tobias asks, spitting every word at them.

"Well, Tobias you seem to keep forgetting who we are" Marcus says

Damn, these people and their freaking riddles.

"And what would that be? Liars, Abusers, Assholes, Cheaters, Murders, Assinine, Dick-heads? Should I go on?" Tobias questions.

At that Marcus charges at Tobias with a belt in his hand that I didn't realize he had until now.

Tobias quickly turns and pushes me towards the guys and Zeke catches me. I suck in a sharp breath due to the fact that the pain in my back is returning.

Marcus punches Tobias in the face and he falls to the ground. Marcus kicks him hard in the ribs, and it knocks the wind out of him.

Marcus towers over Tobias with his arm up, ready to strike his back. Zeke is almost paralyzed so I take my chance

I run, ignoring the pain, going on full adrenaline. I jump in front of Tobias just as Marcus bring the belt down and It wraps around my wrist. It burns like hell, but I'm too focused on wanting to kill Marcus to care. The belt unwraps like a snake. I grab the the belt from him and bring it across his face.

"Don't worry Marcus. This is just for your own good right?"I say in a fake sweet yet menacing voice. I bring the belt down on his back once so he can feel the pain. I drop the belt and punch him as hard as I can in the face.

He blacks out. Man he's weak.

I walk over to Peter and knee him extremely hard in the groin.

He falls to the ground moaning

"You bitch " he moans

I kick him in the ribs "Asshole" I say walking towards Tobias, who is standing there with his jaw on the floor and his eyes wide.

I raise an eyebrow and put on a satisfied smirk.

He shakes his head trying to form words. "B-but... you.. I.. just.. Oh my God!" He manages to get out and gives me a bone crushing hug and I wince because of my back.

He pulls back quickly and gives me a sad smile. I think he figured out what happened.

He kisses me full on the lips and I kiss back instantly.

The kiss is full of Love.

He pulls back and smiles at me. His smile is so big it must hurt. I turn around to see Will putting handcuffs on Peter who is still moaning in pain. I smirk at my friends who are still staring at me in shock.

"Come on let's get hone to the girls. They are probably freaking out." I says everyone nods.

"Wait, where is Max, Lynn and Bud?" Myra asks...

Oh no.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I will try to update again tonight. But I'm with my sister and brother in law. And I was nominated by them for the Ice Bucket Challenge  
**

** And they want to do it somewhere st like 1am. So that should be interesting lol...  
**

Okay I will try my best to update tonight:)

Be Brave my little pansycakes

~M

I


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend or the past few days. My sister had all this crap planned. I was exhausted. Plus writing on my phone was a pain in the ass. Then something's (not going to say what) happened and it has not been a great past few days. Nothing real bad, just a lot of shit. **

******There is an announcement at the bottom. Please read*******

****Also! If you go back to the last Chapter (25) I changed James to Bud. Because I just now realized Bud and Tori are nowhere in this story****

**So I'm back now, and here to answer your question... *cue dramatic music*.. Where are Max, Bud and Lynn?!**

**You will have you answer shortly... or will you?**

**Another thing to clear up. While Tris and Tobias were kissing. Will knocked out Peter and handcuffed him and Marcus and just kind of left them there unconscious waiting for other cops to come and take them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M RUNNING OUT OF FUN WAYS TO SAY I NO OWN DIVERGENT!**

* * *

TRIS' S POV

_Wait, where are Max, Lynn and Bud" Myra asks._

_Oh no._

I look over to Tobias.. He looks at me with wide eyes and then sprints out the door in a split second. With me and the gang close on his heels.

We run through the hall knocking down people as we go. They all look at us like we are insane. Yelling profanities at us as well.

We run down flights of stairs until we make it to the front desk to the pansycake at the front desk. Uriah runs up to her and slams his hands on the desk.

"There were two male police officers and a girl with buzz cut hair they should've gone out that door. Did you ever see them?" He questions

"N-no sir. I never saw them" she stutters

"Damn" he mutters.

"Ma'am,where is your control room?" Tobias questions. Why would he want to go there?

"Uh.. go to your left and then there is a hallway. Take the elevator to the bottom floor and its on the right" she says shaking. Man it's like she's never seen someone with a gun.

Tobias nods. He pulls us all away from the desk.

"Alright, I want Zeke and Myra to go to the Left wing search everywhere, even in closets. Where ever there is a door you open it. Uriah, Will and Edward you do the same in the Right wing. Tris and I wiil go to the control room. Keep your phone's on and tell me if you find anything. Got it?" Tobias asks

Everyone nods. Grabs their partner and runs. Tobias takes my hand and we run down the blinding white hallway the pansyc- lady - directed us to. Man I'm turning into Uriah. Once we are in the elevator we click the button and wait for it to open again.

"Just a question... How are you going to do anything in the control room?" I ask

"Tris, there are two things you need to know about me. The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general. The second,I am unexpectedly amazing with computers" Tobias responds. His breathing getting shallow.

Just as I was about to say something the doors open and Tobias runs out into yet another blindingly white hallway. He goes to the right and there is a door.

There is a sign that says 'Control Room' so we twist the door knob and it opens.

Tobias looks at me with a 'Really' expression on his face. We are in the biggest Scientific building in the country you would think this place should be on lock down or something. Like they want to kill me but they don't seem to give a shit that we are even here.

We walk in and there is a man sitting there intently looking at the screens. Tobias walks up and taps the guys shoulder, he shrieks like a little girl and jumps out of his seat.

"Get out" Tobias says sternly

"N-no no one is supposed to be in here. This is Erudite property. I can let you in here." The geek says adjusting his fake glasses.

"Okay. I'm going to be nice, either leave or I will make you leave" Tobias says turning a little so you can see his gun

The guys eyes widen and he runs out the door.

I laugh a little and lock the door. I sit in the chair next to Tobias as he is searching for the cameras Max Lynn and Bud should've showed up on. He found the right camera and is rewinding them until he sees something.

"This will take a minute" he states

I nod. "Hey Tobias" he turns his head towards me "You know when you were talking to Jeanine and you were telling her things you didn't care about?" He nods "Well.. What do you care about?" I ask

He smiles "You"

"Why? No one ever has. Why do you care?" I ask saying the last question quietly.

"Beacause. I love you. Your all I have. The only thing that is important to me. The only thing that keeps me going, I care about you Tris. Nothing is ever going to change that" he says scooting closer to me

"But you have Myra and everyone else" I state

"Yea. I do. But none of them are more important than you are"

I take a breath. He runs the back of his hand along my cheek. "When are you ever going to realize how beautiful you are?"

I slightly blush and look at the wall of cameras. Tobias' s eyes still fixed on me.

Everything inside me that was happiness is gone. I look at the screens in terror. My breathing gets heavy.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Tobias asks. I don't respond or move my head. His head snaps towards the screens and an inhumane sound escapes his throat.

Max, Lynn and Bud being beaten to a pulp and then thrown into a storage closet on the Third floor.

Tobias fumbles for his phone. As do I.

Tobias and the guys have a setting on their phones to call each other at onetime. He does and tells them where to go.

We start running while I call the girls at home that are sitting with a cop at home so no one bothers them. I decide to call Chris because she always has her phone on.

**(Bold is Christina.** Regular is Tris)

**"Tris!? Oh my God please tell me you are okay!"**

"I'm fine Chris. Something happened. Are you, Myra and Marlene allowed to work at the hospital yet?"

**"Oh shit! Yea we are. What happened?!"**

"Max, Lynn and Bud are in a really bad condition. They need serious medical help"

**"Oh my God. Okay we are leaving now! Please be careful"**

"I will" I hang up my phone with a few more stairs to go.

Me and Tobias get to the hallway with the closet and I look to My right and see Uriah, Will and Edward running towards us. Zeke and Myra are running from the left.

"Where are they?!" Uriah practically screams.

Tobias visibly tenses "In here" he says slowly walking up to the door.

He opens the door and Max, Lynn and Bud are bloody from head to toe lying in the floor.

Myra gasps and runs towards them checking each ones plus. "Okay. Lynn and Bud are steady but faint. Max's is really shallow. They need to be in the hospital now!" Myra demands.

"Okay Will and Edward. You need to go get Peter and Marcus before they regain consciousness"I say facing them

"But what about Jeanine?" Will says in a panicked voice.

Shit. Tobias and the others need to stay with Max. "I'll stay then" I say quickly. Tobias grabs my wrist "No" he says

"Yes" I say back

"Tris. I'm not leaving you here"

"I have to stay. Go." I glance at Max "Now!" I say as sternly as I can.

He looks me dead in the eye and takes a deep breath. He cups my face and gives me a passionate kiss. And pulls back. It was quick but it was everything that couldn't be said.

He lets go of my wrist and me Edward and Will run.

Jeanine obviously regained consciousness so now we have to find her. First we go to her office and fine her standing in front of the two -unconscious- people I hate the most. She holds two full syringes with one in her hand about to inject it in Peter. I charge after her and jump on top of her, causing her to drop the vials and they shatter on the ground.

I punched her left and right until two sets of strong arms lift me off of her.

Not that I'm complaining, but I have no idea where this boost of strength came from.

We drag them by their shirts down stairs into Will' s cop car. We drive them to the station where they will temporarily be held until tomorrow morning when they will be shipped to the mental asylum in the center of the country. You have to travel for miles to get to it. It's far, far past any civilization.

I don't think we will be seeing them again.

* * *

Christina' s POV.. (didn't expect that)

I am shaking while we drive to the hospital. Marlene is the only one that is semi okay. That's why she is driving.

Shuana is silently crying, terrified of what will happen to Lynn. I'm scared for all of them but my biggest concern..

Is Bud.

* * *

Tobias's POV

We arrive at the hospital; Me carrying Max, Uriah with Lynn and Zeke with Bud.

Myra runs in and is yelling different things to other Doctors and Nurses.

I see Marlene and Christina in their Black scrubs with three gurneys waiting for us. We put them each in one and Myra runs back out of a room in her Black scrubs. They are about to push them away when a Doctor with long black hair and tattoos comes running over to us.

She starts hyperventilating. "Wha- How? How the hell am I supposed to operate on my Husband and Brother-in-law?!" He screams

Wait this is Max's brother? I've heard of his brother Bud and his Sister-in-law Tori,but I never connected the dots until now. So the doctor must be Tori.

Myra is trying to calm her down and Chris runs and grabs Two other doctors. They agreed that Tori will work with Lynn.

They run to the back with Max, Lynn and Bud.

Me Zeke and Uriah look at each other and sigh. We walk and sit in the chairs in the ER waiting room. Zeke looks around and sees someone on the other side of the front desk that is in the middle of the waiting room.

He leaps out of his chair "Shauna!" He screams and runs over to her.

He envelopes her in a hug. And she sobs into his chest.

The E.R sliding doors open and I see Tris, Edward and Will run over to us.

Tris hugs me tight and I kiss her hair.

We all sit down and I tell them about what just happened. And how Max and Bud are brothers.

Zeke and Shauna come and sit down with us after Shauna calmed down. Tris goes and holds Shauna close and silent tears pour down Shauna's face.

Zeke walks over and sits next to me on my left with Uriah on my right with Will,Edward,Shauna and Tris sitting across from us.

Zeke and Uriah wrap their arms around me and we sit there in painful silence waiting to find out what will happen to our family.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? What about Tori and Bud? Let me know please review!  
**

**** announcement ****

I am thinking making this story **around** 30-35 chapters. Because Jeanine, Marcus, Peter, and Drew are leaving in the morning so the last 4 or 5 chapters are going to be the epilogue of their happy life with no drama. Ya know?***

Also when this story is complete I **will** write another Divergent story called "My reoccurring Nightmare" I will tell you about it in the next chapter. Anyway sorry for long end-note. _Update tomorrow_!

**Be Brave** my little Pansycakes

~**M**

(Sorry bold and stuff is acting weird)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction! I hope you all liked my last chapter.**

**I hope this doesn't sound egotistical or anything. But I was kind of hoping you guys could start sharing this story with your friends and stuff, so I can up my reviews? Because I used to get 15-20 reviews per chapter and now I only get like 2 or 3. Don't mean to be pushy or anything.**

****** Everyone! Please read this new story "A FourTris Marriage" by -9903 ******

**Anyway here is the story!**

****I will have a summary of my new story "My Reoccurring Nightmare" the bottom. I hope you will like it :)****

**DISCLAIMER: GIVE ME FUNNY WAYS TO SAY I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT! BEACAUSE MY DICLAIMERS ARE GETTING LAME!**

* * *

Tris Pov

It's been a painful 3 and a half hours. But finally a nurse, in her early 30's comes out tells how they are doing.

"Hey guys, I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jen. Are you all with Lynn, Bud and Max?" A girl with pale skin, a few tattoos running down her arms, dark brown eyes and light turquoise hair asks. (Totally just made her up)

We all nod and she continues "Okay, Lynn is doing alright. She was the least injured out of the 3 of them" I hear Shauna sigh in relief. "She has a fractured wrist, 2broken ribs and a slight concussion. She's a little bruised and battered. But she's going to be okay" Jen explains. We nod and she continues again.

"Okay Bud, he's not that bad. He has 3 broken ribs 4 of them severely bruised. One of his broken ribs had punctured one of his organs but, you got him here just in time for us to stop any internal bleeding from starting. They twisted his hip in a very awkward position so we had to surgically put it back in place. He is going to be in pain for a while but we have him on heavy pain medication and he is resting now" We all suck in a breath and nod

"Now Max... He got the worst of it. His heart rate was severely low when you brought him in. And they broke his clavical and broke his arm. They broke almost all of his ribs. Only one is still in tact. He had many severe blows to the head which caused some troubles. During the surgery his heart had stopped." Tobias choked down a sob. Uriah's eyes are watery and Zeke is shaking.

I can only imagine how they feel right now. Max was the only Father figure the 3 of them had. I had just recently found out that Uriah and Zeke's father died when Uriah was 3. And with Marcus and everything Max was all they had. After everything that has happened the past month I feel like everyone is becoming my family. It's too soon to lose a member of that family.

"But" she says with a small glimmer of hope in her voice "We were able to shock it back into rhythm. His heart is now stable but he's in a medically induced coma. He will wake up within a few days when the swelling in his brain goes down." She explains **(I bet you all hate me now don't you ;)**

We all let out a sigh. Tobias tries to catch his breath. Zeke and Uriah hug Tobias again. "You can go see them now. We have Lynn and Bud in a room together, Room 46, and Max is in a separate room by himself, room 10" Jen finishes, we nod and stand. Everyone starts walking but I grab Tobias's wrist to hold him back. He turns and looks at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a soft kiss.

It's not a kiss of burning passion. It's a kiss of pure love. Soft, Sweet, yet makes me go insane.

He pulls back and looks at me in the eye "I love you" he whispers. "I love you too Tobias. Come on let's go" I say back quietly.

* * *

Tobias's POV

We walk into room 46 to see two hospital beds side my side with a curtain in between and small nightstands and chairs and each side.

Shuana runs over to Lynn with tears in her eyes. She pulls back after a minute and smacks her upper arm. Avoiding the one that is broken. "Don't ever, ever do that again!" Shauna demands. Lynn gives sheepish smile. They hug again. WWe let them be and walk to the other side of the curtain to see Bud.

"Hey guys" he says throaty.

We all take a seat around the bed. "How are you feeling?" Uriah asks

"Like I was hit by a bus" he states

We all chuckle. "So how come we never new you were Max' s brother until now?" I ask

"You didn't? I thought you did" he says with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I knew that!" I female voice says. I turn around to see Christina walking in with Marlene. Mar walks over to Lynn.

"Well obviously. I was here to see Tori almost everyday" Bud says

Chris makes a face at him. "So you feeling anymore pain. Or is it the same as before?"

"No, No. I feel great. I mean I think I can go home tomorrow" Bud lies.

"Mmhmm" Chris says right before she quickly kisses Will and walks out the room and a few minutes later Marlene comes over kisses Uri's cheek and leaves as well. Zeke gets up and goes to the other side of the curtain to see Shauan and Lynn.

"Do you know anything about Max?" Bud asks, not addressing anyone.

My heart sinks. I don't know how to tell him his brother almost died.

"He's currently in a medically induced coma. He should be awake in a few days" Tris says noticing my discomfort.

Bud sighs sadly "I figured something like that would happen. He covered me and Lynn at the last second. Causing him to get the worst of it. He's the most selfless yet brave person I know. To the point where it almost annoys me" he laughs a little at the end.

Leave it to Bud to always make the best of things. Then the door opens and Tori runs over to Bud crashing her lips into his.

Well this is...awkward. We look at each other and instantly stand up. We start to walk to Lynn but Zeke and Shauna were about to leave saying she had fallen asleep and said I quote "I'm so tired to deal with any more damn people". We all walk out. We decided we would sit with Max tomorrow because it's almost 9:00pm so visiting hours are over in like 10mins.

We walk out to the lobby and see Chris, Mar, and Myra standing at the front desk in their regular clothes talking to the other nurses. Mar sees us and the 3 of them walk towards us.

"You guys ready?" Marlene asks. We nod.

"So what are we doing?" Will asks

"Well, do you guys want to sleep over again?" Myra asks

Everyone nods. We get in our separate cars. Zeke with Shauna, Uri with Mar, Chris with me, Tris, Edward and Myra.

Uriah offered to stop and get take-out on the way home which we all agreed to.

We all get home waiting for Uriah and Marlene to get back. In the mean time, we clean up a bit and get the couch and stuff ready for sleeping tonight.

The doorbell rings. I guess Uri is back. I go to open the door and there she is.

There is the person I never thought I'd see again. The person I mourned over. The person who lied to me. The person I now have a deep hatred for.

_"Hello Son"_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooo, What did you think? Did you want to murder me when you read about Max? Hehe I know right? In evil...**

** Anyway please rreview, share with friends, make a billboard or something. Ya know, the works ;)**

******SUMMARY OF "My Reoccurring Nightmare"******

_"Fourtris is still going strong, Training initiates in the Dauntless Compound. But when a little pink plus sign shows up and someone from Tobias's past wants to get involved, what will happen? No-war. Al is still dead. All the regular couples. T- for Language and The regular Dauntless shenanigans :)"_

** Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks! :D**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So it's raining out, so it's kind of the perfect time to write :) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :)**

****IMPORTANT READ!** **

**Now I need to clear this up: The person at the door IS NOT Marcus. Marcus, Jeanine, Peter, and Drew are being held in the station until they get sent to the asylum in the center of the state. **

**Now the time in chapter 27 is around 9:30pm and its the same time at the beginning of this chapter. **

**Tobias ****_thought _****the person at the door was Uriah getting back with the take-out. But it's not. **

**He says "I guess Uri is back. I go to the door and there ****_she _****stands" Then it goes on to say "Hello Son". Marcus will not be returning in this story, cause I'm kind of done with his bullshit lol. **

**ALSO: ****_MAX IS NOT DEAD!_**** Some people think he is but he's just in a coma. But don't worry! He will wake up soon!**

****OKAY I'M DONE****

**Grace (guest): THank you very much :) I like that "Bori".. Lol.. you might see a little but not much..**

**Four Six Tobias tris: I really did not know that.. Hmm..lol. but I like switching it up. Gives it suspense ;p**

**Lucy (guest): Omg I was laughing so hard while I was reading that! If it was Marcus I would so use that. I think someone needs to write a story about that.. Lmao**

**Grace (guest): Aww. I'm glad. YES! SOMEONE FINALLY GOT IT ;)**

**Tammygirl 1432: Lol I know right. But pretty soon life should be semi normal. Lol**

**Circus - freak-writer: Right now..Lol.. and "My reoccurring Nightmare" uh.. err in a few days.**

**Someone the World forgot: I'm damn proud of it ;)**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me: Uriah, can you please do the Disclaimer for me?**

**Uriah: But I don't wanna!**

**Me: I'll give you a piece of Dauntless Ca-**

**Uriah: SHE DOESN'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANYTHING. NOW GIVE ME MY FREAKING CAKE!**

**Me: *Hands him cake and backs away slowly***

**Uriah: CAKE!**

* * *

Tobias's POV:

_The doorbell rings. I guess Uriah is back. I go to open the door and there_ she _stands._

_There is the person I never thought I would see again. The person I mourned over. The person who lied to me. The person I now have a deep hatred for._

_"Hello Son"_

I stand there frozen,unable to move.

"Tobi-" she starts

"Don't. Don't you dare call me that" I snap at her.

"You're my son. I address you by your name." She counters

"No. You lost the chance to call me your son the moment you 'died' and left us with him" I say back

"I left to keep you safe" She says looking at her shoes.

"Really? Because if it wasn't for me Marcus would've beaten me and Myra to death. Explain to me how that was safer?" I ask angrily

"Tobias"

"Four" I cut her off again

"Four" she starts again. She sighs, looking for words

"Trying to make up an excuse?" I ask Irritated.

"I just-" she's cut off again by another voice.

"Evelyn" a voice says behind me spits her name.

I turn and see Myra and Tris.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Myra almost explodes out of anger and confusion

"That's what I'm trying to explain. Hello Beatrice" Evelyn says in her 'sweet' voice

"It's Tris" she spits

Evelyn nods sharply. "Can I please just talk to you?" She pleads. I sigh and look to Myra. She rolls her eyes and walks into the living room. I guess that's a yes.

"You have 20 minutes to tell us why you sent us into hell" I say in my most intimidating voice.

She nods and walks in. Just as I'm about to turn I see Marlene and Uriah walking up the side walk. I wave then in and walk over to the couch and sit down. Zeke, Shuana, Edward, Will and Chris all have the same look of confusion on their face. Marlene and Uri sit on the floor looking at Evelyn.

"Guys, this is Evelyn.. My.. mother" I point to her sitting on the large chair in the corner of the room.

Uriah and Zeke's mouth drops. "Oh you little bi-" Zeke starts

"Zeke not now" I cut him off while I sit down between a slightly angry Tris and a scowling Myra.

"Now do you care to explain why you 'died'?" Myra asks, visibly pissed off

"Um can we be left alone?" Evelyn asks gesturing to our friends.

"No. They know about how you abandoned us. They deserve to know your excuses as well" I say simply.

She sighs "Fine. Well, when I was young, me and Jeanine lived in Michigan, and we were not the 'happiest' sisters. She was always in her room studying and doing nerdy things, and I was out with my friends and Marcus. My mother would always try to get us to hang out together and when she could pry her out of her room to go with us, my friends would make fun of her with her braces and glasses and such. I never participated but I think she hated me for not sticking up for her. Which I do feel bad about. Then when we got older, she was always jealous of me having a boyfriend. Then when I got married she was beyond angry with me. Then a year later our parents died in a horrible car accident and she took it very hard.

"When I got pregnant for the first time, she threatened to take away..Four. So me and Marcus moved here to Chicago and in the Abnegation area. 2 years later we had Myra and I don't know how but Jeanine found out. Then even more threats and letters were coming. Marcus started getting very upset and there was nothing I could I do about it. Then he started beating me. Then after a year he said he would start beating you two. I convinced him not two and to hit me instead. At the time Four you were only 7 and Myra you were 5.

"Then Jeanine sent a letter saying that if I didn't turn in myself or one of my children for testing, testing for what I still don't know, she would hunt us down and kill all of us. So I thought I would 'die' and she would leave you alone. I weighed all the options and I even went to your mother Tris, she told me to go with my gut basically. So I did what I thought was best, I just never thought of the possibility that Marcus would turn on you two

"But I want to say how proud I am of you. All of you. You stood up and over powered the people that tried to take your life away. I would never have the strength any of you have. I'm a coward. I ran away from my problems instead of facing them. I look up to all of you. You are all so brave" she explains with tears in her eyes

I don't even know what to say. She is my mother, technically she saved my life. But I still feel conflicted because she's my mom but she left us with Marcus. That's something I can never forget. I guess I can mend my relationship with her but she will never be completely forgiven.

"Okay. Your are my mother, and you did what you thought was best. But you left me with Marcus. And me and Myra will never forget that. But-" I look at Myra she nods "I guess we can.. try to.. fix our relationship somehow. But your still not completely forgiven." I say to Evelyn.

She lets her tears fall. "That's all I've ever wanted" she says in a shaky breath. Myra lets out some kind of a whimper/sob and runs to our mom. She tackles her in a hug and they both sob. I look at Tris and she smiles at me, knowing I did the right thing. I look at our fri- our family and Zeke winks at me.

Evelyn and Myra break from their hug. And Evelyn stands up and looks at me. I stand up and walk of to her.

I am about 3 inches taller than her so I kind of tower over her a bit. Not much and the same as Tris.

She looks up at me with hopeful eyes. I look at her and wrap my arms around her tightly. I feel her sigh in relief.

"I'm so sorry Tobias. I never wanted to hurt you" she says quietly with her voice muffled slightly by her face in my shirt.

I lean down and put my head on top of hers and sigh.

It feels pretty nice to have my mother back. Even though I'm still kind of angry with her. I can look past that for the time being.

She pulls back and smile up at me. I give a small one in return.

Her eyes flicker over to the clock on the wall and sees the time. It's 10:14 right now.

"I should get home" she says

"Why don't you stay?" I offer

"Really?" She asks

"Yeah. I think trying to fix our relationship, letting you into our lives would be the first step"

She smiles and hugs me again "I've missed you"

"I missed you too."

She sits down on the large chair again and I sit back in between Tris and Myra again. Uriah goes into the kitchen and grabs paper plates for the food he brought and drinks.

Once we are all settled Zeke turns off the big lights keeping on the small lamps, causing the room to dim. Then goes to the shelf looking for a movie. I look at Tris and she looks up to me. I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles against my lips and kisses me again with a little more force. I pull back before it becomes a heated make- out session and then Uriah saying something. Especially since my mother is sitting across from us.

Just as I feared Evelyn clears her throat "So. You and Bea huh?" She says with a smile on her face

I smile a little while Tris blushes "Um.. a little over a month. After the whole thing with Peter I offered her to move in here. Then a day or two later she found out who I was and then we started dating after that" I say with a little redness creeping up on my face.

"I knew it" she says still smiling

I raise an eyebrow.

"I may or may not have made a bet with Natalie that you two would eventually get together" she says while giving me the 'I'm innocent look'

I shake my head and smile at Tris.

Some movie starts playing and Tris curls up into my side. I kiss the top of her head and my mom winks at me

We finish the movie and head to bed. Evenly took Lynn's place of where she slept last night. And I feel asleep with Tris in my arms

My family is probably the most screwed up there is. But I have my friends, my sister, my mother and the love of my life together under one roof. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I just need to hope that Max will pull through and he will be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo.. Evelyn is back and Tobias wants her to stay. Is that good? I think so :) **

**Let me know what you think. I know this wasn't the best chapter but I couldn't really think of anything else. I needed something in between the hospital and going to see Max. So. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review, fav, follow. All that ;)**

**Thank you again for all the reviews!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey! Oh em freaking gee! 413 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**HOLY CRAP! "WHY DO YOU CARE?" HAS HIT 50,000 VIEWS! EEEEEPPPP THANK YOU!**

**You guys are so sweet!**

_**Grace (guest):**_** Almost. I'm going to add a few more chapters to settle out their lives. Make things a little better for them. It should end around chapter 35ish. **

_4 and 6: _**Awww. You are so nice. Thank you! I'll keep you posted on my writing career lol. But just saying: I want to be a sports trainer (the ones that help with sport injuries. Preferably Baseball or Football :) but who knows I could always write on the side ;)**

**_BeatricehazelWatersEaton: _****Well. At least you are being honest. Lol. But no I swear it will be good this time...maybe ;)**

**_Rabraham 7898:_**** Lol. Thanks dftba;)**

**_Grace (guest): _****Omg I had that exact idea! Lol. I am in the process of planning out my new Divergent story "My Reoccurring Nightmare". Should be up in a day or two.**

**_Divergent. Lover-9903: _****Well if you insist... Also update your story! Like now!**

_SuicidalCupcake: (_**_I still love that name) Oh you think this or Allegiant was bad? Honey you have not experienced Niagara Falls yet. You can let me know when you finish Tfios.. Okay?.. Okay._**

**_Aubreylovesthegames: _****Haha. I know you probably didn't mean to but.. "Please update soon ass you can!" Lolol. Sorrry. Haha. Okay back on track. You are very welcome! I always felt bad for Evelyns character. So I needed to give her a chance. :)**

**_Booknrd 187: _****Thanks. Yes I LOVE art! My gma was this amazing artist when she lived in NY. She taught me how :). Lol I just saw a shirt with that exact quote in it. I love it. :)**

**Okay? Okay..****_ (just for you SuicidalCupcake ;)_**

**Here's a new chappie :)**

**_Disclaimer: Okay so VR is this amazing world known writer with millions if fans reading her books and making fan pages everywhere. She goes to conventions talks about her books. Gets to work with Theo- Freaking James. And they even made a movie about it; which led me to be here today. Writing fan fiction, on my bed, in my room, pretty much unknown to the world. So in other words: I don't own Divergent... Enjoy_**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

I wake up, sore, in Tobias's arms.

I recall the events yesterday and let out a sigh. I'm really worried about out friends in the hospital. Although I know Bud and Lynn will be okay, I'm scared for Max.

My sigh was a little loud because Tobias starts to stir. He opens his eyes and smiles down at me.

"Hey Beautiful" he says

"I'm not beautiful"

He sighs and grabs my face in his hand "Fine, you're not beautiful. You are absolutely breathtaking"

I sigh and stand up but he grabs my wrist. "Tris. You need to stop thinking like that" he moves to the edge so he's sitting on the corner and I'm standing between his legs.

He takes both of my hands in his and looks at me. "You are the Bravest, Smartest, Nicest, most Honest, Selfless person I know. I and I can't believe that you can't see that. Everybody else does"

"What?" I ask

"Tris. You don't see that almost everywhere we go, guys are practically drooling over you. You're just to oblivious to see it"

"Why would anyone want me? Why do you want me? I was practically an orphan, in an abusive relationship. I'm broken beyond compa-"

"But so am I. We are both broken, both of us were left alone. Both of us were raised on nothing. Both of us abused, Both of us Broken. But you know what? We can mend each other. It's not one half and a whole. It's not one shattered and one perfect. It's both of us broken. But together. Together we create a whole. We both are fighting our demons. But no one should fight them alone. That's why we have each other. We love Each other and will always be there for each other. No matter what. I love you Tris. Your everything I'm not, but everything I am. You understand me. No one else can. I love you and my world would shatter if I lost you again"

I stand there in shock. He just confessed his love for me. I don't know what to say.

"I-I don't know what to say" with a tiny shadow of a smile on my lips.

"You don't have to say anything" he says softly and then he stands and crashes his lips into mine.

His tongue skims my lower lip and I instantly open my mouth slightly. Our tongues battle for dominance. He obviously wining. I slightly moan as his tongue massages mine. And he smirks into the kiss.

Then I here a scream

"AHH MY EYES!"

I turn to see the one and only Uriah standing in the door way. Of course it's him.

"Gosh, lock the door would ya?" He says still covering his eyes with his hand

"Well,you should've knocked" Tobias says back

Eww. I will never look at you too the same" Uriah complains

"You are making such a big deal. And you can uncover your eyes"I say

"No! Not until Four puts clothes on" he screams

I look at Tobias and remember he went to bed in only his boxers. I groan. "Uriah get the hell out of here" I say

"You don't have to tell me twice" he says running out of the room. Slamming the door in the process.

"Should we continue?" Tobias asks leaning into my face.

I put a hand on his chest "uh if you can continue this after Uriah.." I trial off not needing to finish the thought

"Yea you're right" Toby says with a light laugh

"Come on. We can finish this later" I say and his eyes light up a little and I smile then push him towards his dresser. He laughs and we proceed to continue getting ready for the morning. I take my clothes in the bathroom and get changed in black skinny jeans black and white Vans, and a razor back Black tank top that says "BRAVE" across the chest in lighter black stitching. You can barley see it, but you can ttell its there.

I walk out to see Tobias sitting on the edge of the bed staring into nothing. He's wearing a skin tight black t shirt that shows his well defined, and very sexy muscles. Black jeans and black and grey high tops.

I walk over to him and he sees me and smiles. We walk into the kitchen to see Evelyn in the kitchen cooking.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks

"Being a mom. Cooking for my kids and there friends" she says with a tiny sparkle in her eyes.

Tobias smile and gives her a quick hug. I'm so glad he is mending his relationship with her so quickly.

He sits sits next to me at the table while Edward sits across from us and Myra gets up to help her mom. I smile

I look to Tobias "I'm so proud of you" I say quietly. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. It's short but sweet. Before he completely pulls away from the kiss he whispers 'I love you' against my lips

"I love you too" I whisper back.

He puts his arm on the back of my chair and I put my head on his shoulder. He kisses my head and makes conversation with Zeke who sat down next to him.

We eat breakfast and get ready to go to the hospital to see Max.

(TIME SKIP)

We arrive at the hospital and walk into Max' s room. Shauna went to say hi to Lynn and said she'd be back in a few.

There are a lot of chairs in here so it's big enough for everyone to have a seat but Toby still pulls me onto his lap. We sit in the chair right next to the bed.

We sit there listening to the steady sound of the heart moneter. Tobias reaches out and sets his hand on Max' s upper hand.

A moment later Toby gasps slightly. I look at him "what?" I ask

"He just moved his hand" he says with a slight smile Zeke and Uriah are now on full alert. Zeke rushes over to Max' s other side and grasps his left hand. And whispered in Max' s ears and Max squeezed his hand. The boys have shit eating grins on their faces.

I second or two later Max' s eyelids flutter open. "Four" he says extremely quiet and in a raspy voice.

Toby smiles "Hey Max" I stand up and sit in the empty seat next to Toby.

Max looks around and sees everyone in the room. "Come here boys" he says addressing the 3 boys surrounding his bed.

Toby, Uri and Zeke go over and hug him lightly, not hurting his ribs.

In the mean time I hit the 'nurse's button on his bed and the same woman from yesterday, Jen, comes in.

"Hey Max. Good to see your awake" Jen says with a smile.

He smiles back. But you can tell its painful.

She presses some buttons on a machine attached to his I.V and sends some more pain medication into his system,and he visibly relaxes.

"Hey guys, I'M sorry. But I kind of need to cut your visit short. I need to get a doctor in here then he needs to rest. But you can stay longer tomorrow. In fact he should be able to leave in 2-3 days." Jen explains. We all nod and walk out.

"Four, can I talk to you for a minute?" Max calls out. Toby nods and walks back in. We all go out to the car and wait for him to come out.

* * *

Tobias's POV

Max asks Jen if we can have a minute and she nods and leaves.

"So.. have you done it yet?" He asks.

"What?" I ask genuinely confused

"Popped the question to Tris yet?" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Max. You were only out for two days"

"That's a long time"

"No Max. I haven't done it yet. I was thinking of soon though"

"For goodness sake, man up and do it already"

"I just said I'm thinking of soon" I say

"See thinking. That doesn't mean your going to grow a pair and actually do it"

"Max!"

He laughs. And I just shake my head.

"So who was that older woman that came with you guys?" He asks

"Oh, um. Well, that's. That is Evelyn... My Mom" I explain

"What" he asks in a monotone.

"Yea. She came over last night and just the way things panned out. Me and Myra decided we wanted our mom back. So we are trying to fix our relationship" I explain again

Max looks shocked "If someone told me 3 years ago that The Four Eaton would be forgiving someone. I would've said they were freaking crazy"

I laugh. "Get out of here and go get your girl. Please. And let me help you find the ring at least. God only knows the piece of shit you would pick out" he says mockingly

"Hey!"

He laughs again. "I'll see you soon. Oh." I turn around "How is Bud?"

"He's okay. Few broken bones but still cracking jokes" I say with a smile

He smiles and shakes his head "Bye Tobias" "Bye Max"

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo Max is okay! Myra and Tobias are mending their rrelationship with their mom. Tobias's confessed his true feelings about Tris. And finally they are talking about a... *gasps*.. Proposal!**

**I'm going to try and speed yup these chapters because I really want to starts on "My Reoccurring Nightmare" so please stay tuned for that.**

**I don't really know what else to say.. I will try my best to update tomorrow. **

** Please Review, Follow, Favorite, Share. What ever is your cup of tea.**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the past chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**I might do a T or D chapter next. So send me in more dare and truths again please! Thank you all!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	30. Chapter 30

**: HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Okay I would love to give a HUGE shout out to... 'Drum roll please'. *Imagine a drum then a *****_ding* _*******

**… *Now pause for dramatic effect*...**

**RABRAHAM7898! You are AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER!.**

**She gave me awesome ideas! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything not even the ideas that all goes to Rabraham7898**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tris Pov

We walk out to the car and wait for Tobias.

I lean on the car with Christina and Will and all the others stand around us.

"So, Tris. You know, those Damn Pansycakes: Marcus, Peter, Jeanine and Drew are getting sent to that asylum today" Uriah says

Wow. My life just might go back to normal now. "Good for them. I hope they rot in hell. They will be so bad the devil will kick them out cause he will be so sick of them" I say casually. Everyone starts snickering

"Wow. I never imagined the day that Marcus and Jeanine would be out of ny life" Evelyn says quietly

"You have no idea" I mutter

"You know what this calls for?" Uriah asks

We all look at him "TRUTH OR DARE!" He and Zeke scream at the same time

"Oh god. Not again" Tobias says walking towards the car.

"Yes my dear friend" Zeke says putting an arm around Tobias "Again"

"So guys. The Doctor caught me on the way out. It turns out Max in a stable, steady condition and he can come home today. He will just have to be extremely careful. So if he does truth or dare, we can't do anything to hurt him. Also he can't go back to work for at least 2 weeks. Also Lynn and Bud are free to go In a few hours" Tobias explains **(I know with what happens he'd be in there for weeks but hey it's fanfiction)**

All the boys cheer. "Okay let's head back to the house and set up" Myra decides

"You go ahead, me and Zeke have something to do" Tobias says

"We do?" Zeke asks like an idiot

"Yes moron. Let's go" Toby says dragging him to the car.

Wonder what's up with them

* * *

Tobias POV

What Max said really got to me. I want Tris to be mine. I _need _Tris to be mine. And I want to be hers forever. That's exactly what I plan to do.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Zeke asks after he closed the passenger door.

"We, are heading down to the mall" I explain briefly as I start to drive away

"For?" He presses

"Something for Tris"

"And what would that be?" He keeps prying

"A ring" I say simply

He's silent so I look over to him quickly. His eyes are bugging out of his head and his jaw is on the ground. I almost want to laugh

"ARE YOU FREAKING SHITTING ME?!" He screams

"No" I say simply, just because my short answers are annoying him

"OMG! When and How are you doing it?!" He squeals

"Okay, you sound just like Chris. And to answer your question, I will be asking her at T or D tonight" I tell him

"EEEEKKKK! THAT WILL BE SO CUTE!" He screams so loud it makes me swerve the car.

"Dammit Zeke shut up!" I yell at him

"Sorry!" He says in a high pitched voice.

He's quite the rest of the drive, but he's bouncing in his seat like a little kid getting Icecream.

Once we pull into a parking spot he runs out the car and sprints inside and I chase after him. I run in and see him standing there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"What the hell is up with you?" I ask

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that this is your proposal, and you just take you time, strolling on in here like your hot shit. You should be more excited ab-" I cut him off by smacking him in the face.

"Dude... Stop" I say and grab his arm and drag him to the jewelry store.

I walk in and a man about 35 walks up "Hello sir. How can I help you today?"

"Hi. Yes. I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend" I explain

He nods with a large smile. "Right this way" he leads me over to the table with all the rings

I instantly spot the perfect ring.

It's not to flashy, it has a decent sized diamond in the middle and on the edges it has little black diamonds. It looks beautiful. Just like her.

** . ?productId=17898816** (if this link doesn't work there is a think in my bio)

"I would like this one" I say to the man while pointing to the ring.

"Oh wonderful choice" he says

"Oh, is it possible to have that engraved?" I ask

"Of course. What would you like it to say and where?" He asks getting a piece of paper and a pen. Then hands it to me

I write: _T+T 4ever_

"I would like this on the inside of the ring"

"Absolutely. Give me 15 minutes and this should be done" he says and walks in the back.

"Did you get one man?" Zeke asks patting my shoulder

I nod "the guy is in the back engraving in now" I tell him.

"Awesome. So walk me through the plan. How are you going to do this?" He asks

"Well I was thinking closer to the end of the game, also lets try not to get drunk please, You could ask me Truth or Dare and I'll do whatever, then I'll ask Tris T or D and hopefully she will pick Dare cause my dares aren't that bad. If not then we keep doing it until she says dare. Then I will get on one knee and say 'I dare you to marry me'. What do you think?" I ask

"I think that will be the best proposal in the history of the world!" He shouts.

A minute later the man comes out and gives me the ring in a little velvet box. I take it and pay for it. I place it in my pocket and we drive home, talking about how things will go tonight.

* * *

Tris Pov

Zeke and Tobias have been gone for almost an hour and I'm starting to get a little worried. Just as I pull out my phone to text him the front door opens.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss. I pull back and smile at him

"What about me?" Zeke says looking at me. I look at Toby and wink I walk over and lean into Zeke so our mouths are about an inch away, then I smack him in the face. "OW!" He screams

"I probably deserved that" he says pointing to his now red cheek.

Everyone laughs a little.

"So when do Max, Lynn and Bud come back?" Myra asks

"Um. Should be in about 30 minutes" Toby says looking at his watch

"How will they get here?" Will asks

"They said a Medical Transportation Company will bring them home" Tobias explains **(that's my dad's job btw)**

"Okay, cool. Well let's just watch something until they get here" Uriah offers

(TIME SKIP)

They got here safely. Max is in a wheelchair because of his ribs. For the next 3 weeks. Bud is on crutches and Lynn has a slight limp but she's okay. Tori is here too. We all sit in a very demented circle. With me and Tobias sitting on the love-seatTori and Bud on the couch. Lynn in the recliner and everyone else on the ground.

"Okay! Whose starting?" Christina asks

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" Uriah screams "Trissy, T or D"

"T"

"You ever gone all the way?" He asks looking at Toby. I think it slipped his mind that I was raped multiple times

"Uriah really?" Tobias asks giving him a death glare.

"Oh! Shit! Tris I'm so sorry! I-I meant. I didn't! Shit I'm sorry!" He rushes

"It's okay Uri. Lets move on Chris T or D?"

"D"

"Randomly slap 3 people throughout the night. Completely unexpected" I say. She gets an evil smirk and nods.

"Tori, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the weirdest thing someone has come into the ER for?" Chris asks

Tori thinks for a minute (this actually happened, I heard this guy while I was waiting on my gma)

"Oh! This one time a man came in he had a bad sunburn. But his skin was barely red at all. So he comes in screaming that he has 3rd degree burns. I glanced at him once and said 'Sir there is a drug store on the corner that sells Aloe Vera. That should help' then he walked out"

We stare at her "Really?" Will asks

"Yep, Max?"

"D"

"Dare you to tell us the most embarrassing thing Bud dis when he was younger" Tori says. I smirk

"Oh, okay. So I'm a year older so I was 16 he was 15,and our dad had an important dinner meeting with his boss and we didn't know about it. So I had dared Bud to go into our mothers room and get some things. Long story short, he ended up running around the house in a skin tight neon purple shirt with black pantyhose and tighty whities on the outside. Along with a towel around his neck. He ran straight into our dad's boss, literally. The man looked at Bud, looked at my Father, and walked away"

Everyone is dead silent. Uriah is the first to break and we all are rolling on the ground laughing our asses off. Bud is red as a tomato, but is chuckling slightly.

"Will Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Dare you to tell us one thing you don't want to be asked" max says with a smirk

"Oh, okay. Well, When did I- wait.. NO! I'm not answering that" he screams then takes his shirt off.

"Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Dare you to tell us your biggest fear"

"Uh, umm.. Well it's.." He mumbles under hhis breath the last part

"What was that?" I ask leaning forward

"..." He mumbles again

"SPEAK UP BROTHER!" Uriah screams

"DUCKS OKAY?! FREAKING DUCKS!" Zeke screams

We all stare blankly at him. I snicker under my breath but cover it up with a cough when he gives me a death glare.

"Moving on. Shuana T or D?"

"D"

"7 minutes in heaven with me?" I says with a cheeky smile

"Ugh, so cliche" she groans but stands up and drags him into a closet.

Will sets his watch, and Uriah stands up and walks into the kitchen. He comes back out with an abnormal amount of cake on his plate.

"What the hell?" I ask

"What?" He asks innocently

"Where the hell did you get cake from?" Tobias asks

"Uh, I brought it" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head and smile. In a few minutes Uriah goes to get Zeke and Shuana. He opens the door and let's out a Hugh pitched scream like a little girl and runs back to the circle still screaming with a hand over his eyes.

Zeke and Shuana come out, his shirt on backwards and her shirt on inside out. Hair all messed up and swollen lips

"Damn. You too don't waste any time do you?" I ask with a smirk. They both blush like crazy

"Okay. Edward you know the question" Shuana says

"Hmm. Truth"

"Alrightly, Dumbest thing you have ever said"

"Well, we were in school. And my class was one room over from Myra's. And our classes got out at the same time so when I saw her walk out and split from Chris and Mar so I walked over to her and I was like 'Hey Myra, uh you look pretty in those shrubs, I mean Scrubs'" He says with red creeping up to his cheeks

Myra breaks into fits of giggles

"Will, truth or dare"

"Dare... Ow! What was that for Chris?"

"It was my dare. I smack someone 3 times unexpectedly" she says with a slight smile

"Ow." He says rubbing his cheek.

"So. Will. I dare you to go across the street and try to sell yourself as a male stripper" Edward says.

Will looks at his pants. Not wanting to be the first one in his underwear he takes the dare.

He gets up and we stand on the porch watching.

He walks across the street and a few doors down.

He knocks and a 30 year old lady opens. Perfect!

"Hello. My name is Will. And I'm here to be your personal stripper" he says as seductively as he can.

The lady bites her lip and quickly looks inside then back at Will "Well. My husband's home now. But he is leaving for a business dinner in 2 hours. Come back then?" She winks and closes the door.

He stands there in shock for a minute then slowly walks back to our house.

He stands there looking at us "Hm" he says then walks in the door.

Then we lose it. We laugh clutching our side's as we walk inside and get back in our original positions

"Tris. T or D?"

"Dare"

"7 minutes with... Uriah" he says with a sly smile.

Oh this will be perfect. "Come on Uri" I grab his wrist and pull him up. But I look back at Toby and wink at him. He just shakes his head.

We close the door and Uri stands there looking at me "Yea. Um I don't want to kiss you." He says slowly

"Don't worry. I don't want to kiss you either. But how about we make them think we are doing something?" I say smiling

Even in the dark I can see his eyes light up. He nods and we start.

I kick the wall and he starts moaning loudly "Oh! TRIS!"

I slam my hands on the wall "Oh Uriah please!" I say with a huge smile. We start banging to cover up our snickering.

"Oh Tris you feel so good!" He screams

I have to put my shirt in my mouth to block out the laughter.

"Oh. OH!" I scream

He kicks his heal into the wall. I pound the wall and 'moan' loudly

Then the door bursts open and we see all of our friends with shocked looks on there faces and me and Uriah lose it. Laughing like maniacs..

I see Marlene relax when she sees us both with perfect hair and flat clothing.

"You guys are horrible!" Chris screams then she smacks Uriah

We get up and walk back into the living room

"Tori, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Ok. Go across the street and run to a random house, knock on the door and when it's opened you tackle the person and whisper in their ear, 'Do you like peanut butter?' Then lick the side of their face. Then run back here flapping your arms like a retarded bird while whistling the Mocking Jay song" I lean back on the couch satisfied with my dare

Everyone stares at me and Tori's jaw is on the floor

She composes herself and nods. She gets up and walks outside.. This will be good.

* * *

Tobias POV

Tori completed a her dare and it turned out to be an old man. Pretty sure he has a broken hip now.

2 hours later and almost everyone is in thier underwear

Zeke only lost his shirt because he didn't want to kiss Lynn. Uriah in his underwear because he didn't want a make over from Chris or yell he was a pansycake off the roof. Edward lost his shirt for not wanting to give Zeke a lap dance. Chris lost her shirt for not wanting to let Max give her a make over. Mar lost her shirt for not wanting to call her parents and tell them she's a prostitute. Will lost his shirt for not answering a question.

Me, Tris, Tori, Max, Bud, Shuana, Lynn, Myra and Evelyn are fully clothed. Max and Evelyn didn't really play they just kind of watched.

It's now Zeke' s turn and I look at him and nod slightly.

He wink "Four, T or D"

"T"

"What was the first thing you thought of when you saw Tris?"

"Well, at first, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And all I wanted to do was get closer to her and learn about her. And the more I was around her, I kept seeing the little things that my best friend did. Like how she knits her eyebrows together and bites her lip when she's really thinking about something. And just everything about her. I kept seeing Bea in. Then when I found out it was her I couldn't of been happier" I say looking at Tris.

I see Evelyn with a huge smile on her face out of the corner of my eye.

I lightly kiss her and I hear all the girls go 'aww'

I look to Zeke and he winks and pull a out his phone. Discreetly video taping the whole thing.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm. Give me a dare"

I take a deep breath. There's no going back now.

I look at her in the eyes. And I stand up and kneel in front of her on the couch.

Her mouth parts slightly as I pull the box out of my pocket.

"Tris. I dare you to marry me"

"I-I" she now has tears running down her face. She looks at me then the ring, she brings a hand up to her mouth and nods her head profusely. "Yes" She whispers

I quickly slide the ring on her finger and she jumps into my arms

I kiss her with pure passion and love she puts her arms around my neck and I twirl her around in the air.

I hear all out friends cheer and scream.

I set Tris down and smile at her. She looks at the ring and her smile doubles she gives me another kiss. And we both sit down.

All the girls surround Tris looking at the ring and my mother comes up to me and hugs me tight. I hug her back.

"I'm so proud of you Tobias!" She says smiling at me. She walks to Tris and gives her a large hug and I sit next to Max.

"Now I can officially say.' You grew a pair'" he laughs

I chuckle "nice way to pop the question too" he winks at me. And I smile

"So. When's the wedding?"

I give him a look "I just proposed not 5 minutes ago"

"So?" He asks

I laugh. "Soon. Definitely soon. Chris will probably want to plan it" I say

"Probably right" He says and pats me on the shoulder "I'm proud of you" he says

"Thank you Max" I say with a smile

I can't wait to finally call her mine

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEKKK FOURTRIS IS ENGAGED!**

**Next chapter will be the wedding then it will be over :( BUT do not be sad for long because "My Reoccurring Nightmare will be up as soon as this chapter is done with! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I may post the last chapter tonight. But my tablet is charging its only on 2% so I kind of have to hurry. **

**Anyways. Please please please review! And look out for the next chapter!**

** You guys are great thank you!**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	31. Chapter 31: The End!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was really excited about this chapter so I couldn't wait plus I really want to start writing "My Reoccurring Nightmare"! **

**Rabraham7898: ERMAGERD GIRL ITS ALL CAUSE OF YOUR AWESOME IDEAS! OH those vows girllll. Just you wait ;) lol**

ImTheDauntlessProdigy:** Thanks again :) I would pick Tobias. Because he makes me think of a guy that likes me, (I like him back but I'm way too shy to say anything lol) he has a troubled past from when he was a kid, but that just made him into a better person. And I love that. It gives him a reason to make something of himself. Be different from his father, ya know? So I would pick Tobias. Yea Four is badass and everything but Tobias is better in my opinion :) **

**ellie2297: No sequel :( but there is an epilogue**

**SuicidalCupcake: Lol, Thank you so much! **

**Lucy: Hahaha, the UriahxTris scene was my absolute favorite part to write.**

**Alright-y here we go! **

**The last chapter! *SOBS* so it's been what almost two months ?! I just want to say thank you! You guys are the best fans ever! I love you all (in a fangirl way;) Please read my next story! It should be up very soon like Tomorrow soon.**

**More credit goes to Rambraham 7898 and ImTheDauntlessProdigy Thank you girls so much! **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

Tris Pov

*4 months later*

It is now April 5th and I'm at Christina and Wills house. They got engaged 2 months ago.

I am currently sitting on the couch with my girls. Myra, Chris, Lynn, Shauna and Mar.

Tomorrow I'm getting married. Married to my best friend. The love of my life.

I'm currently sitting here watching cheesy chickflicks with the girls. We've gone from Titanic to The Notebook. All girls are sobbing and I'm looking at them like they are crazy.

I look at the clock and see its midnight. In 12 short hours I will be Tris Eaton. It so scary yet so exciting!

I'm still trying to grasp the idea of being engaged and now I will be married...

I'm getting married

* * *

TOBIAS POV

Oh my God. It's April 5th. I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually getting married. Everything has been fine but now all the nerves are getting to me.

Me and the guys are watching movies and I'm nervously shaking my leg while sitting next to Zeke. He slaps his hand on my bouncing leg.

"Dude, calm down. I don't know why you're so nervous. She loves you. And you love her. There is no problem. Your not having second thoughts are you?" Zeke asks

"No! Hell No! I'm in love with Tris. I'm just a little scared I guess." I admit

"Why? What the hell is there to be scared of?" Edward asks

"I don't know" I say

"Come on man. Loosen up. Everything will be okay. You got this. Quit acting like a pansycake" Uriah says patting my shoulder. I nod.

I'm just being a pansycake... what the hell?

* * *

Tris Pov.

Today is my wedding day April Sixth. I can't believe this is happening!

Chris woke me and the girls up at 7:00am so we could be ready by noon. At noon I will be married.

I'm currently getting tortured my make up brushes, flat irons, curling irons.

"Stop moving Tris!" Chris yells at me with a smile

"Jeez sorry" I say with a smirk.

"So how are you feeling?" Myra asks

"Well, I don't know. Nervous, excited, petrified, I want to throw up" I say

She laughs "Hey come on your only marrying my brother"

"Can you believe we are really going to be sisters?!" She shrieks

"I know! It's so exciting!" I laugh

"Now. There is one rule about this" I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "You are not. And I repeat are not aloud to talk out your sex life in front of me. Ever!" She demands

My face pales and my cheeks turn fire red.

"Your not scared about tonight are you? I mean, it's not like you two haven't done it before right?" Mar asks

"Um, actually. We never have... done it." I say sheepishly

"Seriously? But you and him in his room together ever night. Like not even once?" Lynn asks

"No. We wanted to take things slow" I explain

"Wait so you are telling me Four is 26 years old and is a virgin?" Chris asks with a cheeky smile

I nod

"Wow. Well this conversation just got awkward" Myra says walking out of the room.

"Okay it's 11am and we need to get you in your dress. Girls please go get in your dresses" all the girls leave except for Chris and she helps me put in my dress.

It's a floor length cream dress. It's soft and it flows. It's strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a light gray sash.

(Time skip)

We are all dressed and waiting for Tori to come get us.

Everyone looks absolutely beautiful

(Here's the dresses. Again another link in my bio)

TRIS: vintage-simple-wedding-dresses/vintage-simple-wedding-dresses-8

MARLENE: .

MYRA: .

LYNN: .

CHRISTINA: .

SHAUNA: .

"Hey where did Lynn go?" I ask no one particular

"Oh I saw her talking with a guy. Well talking is an understatement. She said his name was Robert" Marlene says. I smile. Robert Black. Lynn will love him

"So Lynn's finally got herself a boyfriend?" Chris squeals

I hear a tap on the tent and Christina goes to look and see who it is. Evelyn walks in wearing a knee length navy blue dress with think straps and a black shawl.

"Oh Tris, honey, you look so beautiful!" She says running towards me and embracing me in a hug. She whispers in my ear "I am so proud of you sweetie. And I know your parents would be too. They would give anything to be here today" she says with a sad smile.

I give her a warm smile in return. "Thank you Evelyn"

She hugs me again "I can believe soon you are going to be my daughter"

I laugh. I hear another tap on the window "Come in" I shout and Max walks in wearing a simple black tux, white shirt and Grey tie.

"Tris you look stunning!" He says and gives me a short tight hug. "Tobias is so excited" he whispers in my ear.

I smile "Oh we only have 2 minutes left!" Chris shouts

Everyone leaves to go to their seats except Max, Myra and Christina.

Myra is my maid of honor. And Chris is my bridesmaid.

I hear the music start and Tori pops her head in. She's in a beautiful knee length strapless light grey dress.

"It's time" she says with a huge smile

I nod and Myra and Chris run out. Max puts his arm out and I link my arm with his.

We step outside of the tent and stand behind a tree. Me and Tobias decided to have an outdoor wedding. So we chose the Apple tree field me and him used to sneak out to at night. It's absolutely beautiful and the perfect setting.

From where I'm standing I can see Tobias standing at the alter. But he can't see me.

He looks so handsome. He's in a black tux and is wearing a light grey vest and light grey tie.

I hear the music change and Myra links arms with Zeke who is wearing he same thing as Tobias. Then Chris goes down with Uriah.

The music fades out and another song plays. It's now my turn. Max realizes how nervous I am. He puts his free hand on my hand that's linked with his arm

"Deep breaths. Be Brave Tris." He whispers and we start walking

I see Tobias and bis jaw in on the ground. He quickly composes himself and grins largely. I smile back at him I flash a smile at Bud, who we got to conduct our wedding, and he winks at me. When I get to the alter, I break away from Max and hold Tobias's hands. He looks at me in awe. I smile

"Today, we are here for the marriage of Tobias James Eaton and Beatrice Hazel Prior. Now I understand there are vows that want to be said. Tobias. Please present your vows"

"Tris, our love has never been simple. I've come so close to losing you. So many times. But I know that nothing can keep me from you. Whether it be people, distance, or time, I will always be there for you. But I'm starting to realize, that all lose years I spent missing you, I never really lost you. I've been spending all that time finding you. And seeing how absolutely amazing you are. All your perfect imperfections. All your little quirks, how cute you look when you laugh" he says with a smile and I blush "how your hand fits perfectly in mine. How we fit together like a puzzle piece. I wasn't at my best when I found you. But you brought the light back into my life. And I can't tell you how thankful I am that every day, is a day I get to spend with you" he finishes and I can see from the corner of my eye all the girls are fumbling for tissues. Evelyn however has a water park going on.

"Tris, your vows" Bud sniffles

"Tobias, you found me in my darkness hour, I was abused, I was broken, I was alone, everything was awful. But that was until I found you. I knew when I looked into your big dark blue eyes, that there was something about you. And I knew, I knew since we were kids, that you were always for me and there was no doubt about it. Our lives have been Amazing, horrible, fantastic, confusing, you name it. But it's ways worked for us. Our troubled pasts made us better people. It brought us back together. It's always work in some crazy way. Because sometime, the best book will have a dusty cover, the most valuable teacup can have a crack. The biggest hearts can be broken. You were always there in some way to mend my heart. And I am so thankful for that. I know we've been through a lot, and we will probably be through a lot more. But we will go through whatever together. Forever and always" I finish with a single tear the escapes my eye but Tobias catches it with his thumb.

He smiles largely and his eyes are glassy. I can see right over his shoulder Zeke whipping his eyes. He makes eyes contact with me and nods approvingly.

I smile and looks at Tobias.

"Now the rings" Bud says after controlling himself.

I place a shiny black wedding band on his ring finger. But he doesn't know that I engraved the inside with 'T+T'

He smiles and places the ring in my finger, it's a thin diamond filled silver wedding band. It fits perfectly under the engagement ring but doesnt take away from it. It's perfect.

"Tobias James Eaton. Do you take Beatrice Hazel Prior as your Wife?" Bud asks

"I do" he says with a shit eating grin

"And Tris do you take Tobias Ja-"

"I do" I cut him off

Everyone laughs a little. But with the girls it comes out as almost sobs

Bud shakes his head with a smile plastered on his face "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss your girl" Bud demands

Tobias smile and leans down but right before his lips touch mine he whispers against my lips "Forever and Always Tris. Forever and Always"

He crashes his lips onto mine. And one hand cups my face then other hand his puts in the air. Fist bumping the sky.

Everyone laughs and cheers and whistles. Then I here someone shout

"Just get a room already!".. Zeke. We break about and smile. I grab my bouquet from Myra and we walk back down the isle.

I just married Tobias. I could not be any happier than I am right now.

I give Tobias a short kiss and we get in the car.

He starts to drive and he grabs my hand and kisses it.

I am now Tris Eaton.

* * *

**A/N: THE END!**

**How did you all like it? I hope it was a good ending! I will post the first chapter to my story tonight or tomorrow! Stay tuned! **

**I love you guys! You gave me such amazing reviews, advice, and everything! You all are so amazing! **

**Please read my new story! EEEKKK I'm so excited to write it!**

** Thank you all again. Please review and I will post a new AN so this story when My Reoccurring Nightmare is up. Okay I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Again a SUPER big thanks to RABRAHAM7898 and IMTHEDAUNTLESSPRODIGY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Until my next story,**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


	32. Chapter 32: AN!

**Hello my dear fans. So for any of you who don't know my new story 'My Recurring Nightmare' is up and it has like 5 chapters so check that out! **

**also just wanted to say thank you for being such amazing fans. I mean 466 reviews which is kind of ironic. Lol. But you guys are awesome and so nice. Please read my new story. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Until next time,**

**Be Brave my little Pansycakes**

**~M**


End file.
